Anime All Star
by delilahmonclova18
Summary: King Gorge has return. It's up to Twilight and her friends to defeat him. I don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Chapter 1: The Beginning

There was a land called Equestria. Equestria is where all types of ponies live. There are 3 types of ponies; Earth Ponies, Pegasus, and Unicorns. Ponyville is a country of Equestria. All types of ponies lives in Ponyville. This is where Princess Twilight Sparkle, a 4th princess who is the most studious of the mane 6, lives with her assistants Spike, a purple dragon who always help Twilight on several occasions, and Owlowious, Twilight's pet owl, in a crystal treehouse castle. the treehouse was in crystal blue with a mix of purple. Inside, there is a throne room where she and her friends, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash, get to have their own seat with their CutieMarks on top. The mane 6 represent the Elements of Harmony; Applejack is Honesty. Fluttershy is Kindness. Pinkie Pie is Laughter. Rarity is Generousity. Rainbow Dash is Loyalty. Twilight Sparkle is Magic.

They use the Elements of Harmony when danger is up ahead. But, they had to give away the Elements of Harmony to the Tree of Harmony, where the Elements of Harmony were founded, because the EverFree Forest was getting out of control. They defeated Nightmare Moon, Discord, Sombra, Queen Chrysalis, and Lord Tirac. Canterlot is the capital of Equestria. Alot of famous celebrities go to Canterlot and even rich ponies. Here, it is ruled by 2 sisters; Princess Celestia, the older sister of Luna who can raise the sun, and Princess Luna, the younger sister of Celestia who can raise the moon and go into dreams. Then, there is the Crystal Empire, where the Crystal Ponies lives. It is ruled by Princess Cadence, who is the 3rd princess who can spread the power of love. Twilight Sparkle is now known as the Princess of Friendship. But, things had turn her life upside down.

_In Canterlot..._

Princess Celestia was in her bedroom, sleeping. While in her sleep, Celestia was throwing herself back and forth while moaning.

_In Celestia's dream..._

It was in Antarctica. The wind was blowing heavely. The sky was as dark as night. There was nothing but snow and ice. Footprints was like a shape of a pair of shoes. There was a half-human/half-cat which is pink in fur color. She was wearing a red jumpsuit with a huge orange bow in her waist. She also wears a green bow on her head. Her hair was Magenta and short. She sports with 2 green wristbands in each wrist. She was wearing a light brown coat around her body because it was so cold.

''I can't believe-ACHOO-that King Gorge is in-ACHOO-a cold place like Antarctica!'', yelled Clawdia, who was King Gorge's assistant, as she sneezes between sentence.

Magnificent, a dark witch who can transform into a black dragon and has a green face and wears black and purple outings, said, '' Be quiet, Clawdia! You KNOW what our plan is? I hope you didn't forget!''

Clawdia became furious at Magnificent and yelled, '' I KNOW WHAT OUR PLAN IS, GREEN FACED WITCH! OUR PLAN IS TO HELP KING GORGE OUT OF PRISON SO WE CAN THE WHOLE UNIVERSE!''

''What did you just say to me, questioned Magnificent in a mean voice. Clawdia cover her mouth with her hands after what she just say. '' I WOULD JUST TURNED YOU INTO AN UGLY TOAD IF I WANT TO!'' Clawdia was frightened because she doesn't want to turn into an ugly toad. Clawdia said, '' I'm sorry'' repeatedly. '' Fine'', Magnificent said in a low voice. '' I'll let this one slide. But, if said ''GREEN-FACED WITCH'' again, I'LL TURN YOU INTO AN UGLY TOAD. You got that?'' Clawdia nodded her head.

''Now, let's keep walking.'' As the duo resume walking to the arctic prison, Clawdia thought to herself, ' (SIGH) Sometimes, Magnificent can be very terrifying when she is mad.' '' Hey, Magnificent!'', yelled Clawdia as she wants to questioned Magnificent. '' Why aren't you feeling the cold? I mean, HEEEELLLOOO, it is freezing in Antarctica and yet, you can't feel the cold!'' '' The reason is before we go, I put a cold-immunity spell so I can't feel freezing temperature.''

'' I wish I can make myself not feeling freezing temperatures!'', weeped Clawdia. As Clawdia weeped, Magnificent stopped walking and hide behind some snowed rocks. '' Hey! Why did you-'' Clawdia was interpreted as Magnificent grabbed her by the arm.

''HEY! You don't have to so-!'', yelled Clawdia but Magnificent shushed her. ''be quiet, Clawdia.'', hushed Magnificent. ''We're here.''

The Artic Prison was huge. It was made out of crystals and the front enterance was fulled of royal guards of Princess Celestia. ''Magnificent, those are Princess Celestia's royal guards. There very disciplined and will make sure that noone goes in nor out.'' '' Who's Princess Celestia?'', asked the confused Magnificent.

''UGH! do I have to explain everything? Anyway, Princess Celestia is the Princess of the Sun in Equestria, a land of magical talking ponies, like the royal guards are now. She was one of the rulers that sealed King Gorge into the Artic Prison and sealed all of his dark magic into the Baddest SpellBook, which is what we have now.'' Clawdia tooked out the BADDEST SPELLBOOK from her pink backpack.

''Oh... Now I know. Is that the leader of the royal guards?''

''Yes, His name is Shining Armor. He is the husband of Princess Cadence, who is the ruler of the Crystal Empire and the Princess of Love, brother of Twilight Sparkle, who is the new princess, and...like you say...he is the leader of the royal guards.'' Clawdia explains.

Magnificent said, ''Now, our plan is I'll distract the guards while you go sneak inside. Got it?'' ''Got it.'', Clawdia nodded in agreement. ''I'll turn myself into a terrifying dragon'' Magnificent chants a spell and in a instant, she was turned into a dark dragon with green eyes and she now breathe green fire out of her mouth.

_At the front of The Artic Prison..._

Shining Armor was walking around, making sure every guard has their eyes peeled for intruders. until...

[Roars loudly]

''WHAT WAS THAT NOISE COMING FROM!?'', yelled Shining Armor, confused what was going on. ''Shining Armor!'', yelled one of the guards. '' The royal guards have spotted a dragon coming this way!'' ''WHAT!?'' said Shining Armor in a distraint voice.

[Roars loudly] ''Well, well, well. Here are some ponies that I can have for dinner. (sticking her tongue out as her mouth become full of saliva)''

''Battlestations!'', yelled Shining Armor. All of the royal guards went to the front to defeat Magnificent (Dragon Form). While all of the royal guards weren't watching, Clawdia successfully sneak into the the Artic Prison with the BADDEST in her hands, got the key to his cell, and released him.

_At the front of the Artic Prison..._

The guards are tired and don't have the strength to take on Magnificent.

''(Laughs evilly) You puny ponies! You can't defeat me! I'm more powerful than all of you!'' Shining Armor gurred at Magnificent and was going to attack her. But, suddenly...

[BAM]

There was a huge explosion. Shining Armor knows that something bad had happened.

''NOOOOOOO!'', yelled Shining Armor as King Gorge appears. His full name is 'King Gorgeous Gorge.' He used to be one of Oslo's, who is the minature old man who was supposed to be Kng of Food, students. He wears a traditional kimono that is red, black, white, yellow, orange, and blue. His hat is a purple triangle-shaped with long white antennas. His hair is long black.

''(laughs evilly) I'm free! I'm finally free! Thank you, you two! AND thanks for giving me the BADDEST back to me!'' King Gorge was happy that he had escape from the Artic Prison. ''Now, it's time that we get revenge on the rulers and the Legendary Team, _The Pokemon Rangers,_ that had me put in this dumb prison in the 1st place. WATCH OUT, HEROES! I'LL TAKE OVER ALL OF YOU'RE WORLDS! YOU'LL SEEEEEEEEEE!''

_End of Celestia's dream..._

Princess Celestia jumps out of bed, gasping after that dream. Princess Luna rushes to her bedroom, worryingly saying, ''Sister, are you all right?'' ''I just had a terrible dream about K-King Gorge escaping thanks to Clawdia and Magnificent. Oh...It was a nightmare.'', Princess Celestia explain to her younger sister.

''Do you know why I'm here. I known between you and me that this ISN'T a dream, but a vision.'' Princess Celestia jumped out of bed and explain in a distraint voice, ''He had the BADDEST with him again and he is now trying to used is dark magic to take over the universe once again. We need the Pokemon Rangersto defeat him once and for all.''

''But, Older Sister, how are we able to gather 'the ones that had the marks', said Luna. ''I believe that Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends can do this task.''

The two sister look out the window of the Canterlot castle, which is still at night.


	2. Chapter 2: Twilight's Anniversary

Chapter 2: Twilight's Anniversary

_The next day..._

It was a beautiful day in Ponyville. The birds are singing. The flowers are blooming. and the sun is shining a bright ray of light. Inside the crystal treehouse, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, and Axew, Spike's pokemon partner, even Owlosious are fast asleep in her bedroom. But, Hoothoot, Twilight's pokemon partner, was wide awake. '(SIGH) Twilight should wake up early. Why can't she can be the true Princess of Friendship if she can't wake up early?', Hoothoot thought to herself.

Hoothoot cleared her voice and yelled, ''WAKE UP, PRINCESS TWILIGHT SPARKLE!''.

Twilight jumped out of bed in shock. Even Spike, Axew, and Owlosious got scared by Hoothoot. ''Hoothoot...'', groaned Twilight as she got back up to her hooves. ''Why did you scream like that?''

''Ops...uhh...I'm sorry?'' Hoothoot apologize. ''I didn't mean to, honest. It just so happen that today is your first-year anniversary.''

Twilight gasped. ''My anniversary?...'' ''When Twilight first became a Alicorn Princess.'', said Spike. Hoothoot nodded her head.

Axew yawned and scratched his head.''I almost forgot about that.''

''I can't believe that it has been a full year since I was an Alicorn Princess.'', said Twilight. ''Twilight'', Spike asked, ''Do you remember the time when you accidentally switch your friend's CutieMarks and their destinies.''

''I want to forget that part'', Twilight sighed. ''It was because I read the unfinished spell that I found in our old library.''

Spike had a sad face. ''l DO miss the old library. But, look at the bright side, this castle COULD be a library/a treehouse/a castle.'' Twilight was completely confused. ''Spike, that doesn't make THAT much sense.''

Axew said, ''Could it make that much sense?''

''No...ugh...anyway, Hoothoot, thank you for reminding me that today is my one-year anniversary.''

''Your welcome, your highness.'', Hoothoot said in a formal matter. ''Oh Hoothoot, you don't have to be so formal.''

Than, Spike begans to throw up green fire. Inside, it was a scroll. The scroll was wrapped up in ribbon. Twilight use her magic to levitate the scroll. It was glowing hot pink. Twilight begans to open the scroll and reads it.

'What does it says, Twilight?'', asked Spike. Axew got on top him. ''I want to know, too.'' ''Get off of me, Axew!''

''Boys...Shh...Twilight is trying to concentrate on her reading. You must be silant. Right, Owlowious?'', shushed Hoothoot than asks Owlowious if she is right. Owlowious hoots. ''See...? Even Owlowious agrees with me.''

Twilight finishes reading the scroll. Than she said, ''This letter is from Princess Celestia. She says that she, Luna, and Cadence are throwing me a HUGE party! She says that her she already asked my friends if they can help them and my friends says yes.''

''A party?'', says Spike, Axew, and Hoothoot all saying at the same time.

''Yes! And wait, there's more! The party is taking place at Canterlot in their castle. So, that means WE should get our friends and take a train to Canterlot.''

''Wow! I can't believe that Princess Celestia is making you a HUUUGGEEE party!, Spike yelled in excitement. ''Me, too! Me, too!''

Hoothoot said, ''Than, we should get AppleJack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash, fast!''

''Right, let's go!'' Spike and Axew climbs on Twilight's back. Twilight and Hoothoot runs downstairs, across the throne room, and got to the two front doors, which is yellow with Twilight's CutieMark split in half.

''Hoo...'', Owlowious hoots to call Twilight. He was holding Twilight's crown, which yellow and dark yellow in zigzags on it and on top is 6 small pink diamond-shaped jewels.

''Thank you, Owlowious. We were in such a hurry that I completely forgot to wear my crown.'' Twilight use her magic to put her crown ontop of her head. ''Now...we can go.''

_Twilight's conscious..._

_My name is Twilight Sparkle and I live in Ponyville. Well, actually, I'm from Canterlot and I was a faithful and loyal student of Princess Celestia. Before I became an Alicorn, I was a unicorn who believes that my studies are more important than making friends. Princess Celestia sends me and Spike to Ponyville to check on the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration and to make friends, which is what I have no time for. When Nightmare Moon returns, I believe that I can do this myself. But, AppleJack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash decides to come with me to get the Elements of Harmony; Honesty, Kindness, Laughter, Generousity, and Loyalty. I represent the Element of Magic, which is the most powerful Element of all the Elements of Harmony. Later, I'd realized that having friends IS important than anything else. I had learn so much about friendship. And even to this day, even if I became an Alicorn Princess, I believe that friendship is magic. But, my life will began to change._

''Spike, where should we go first?'', asked Twilight. ''Maybe we should go to Sweet Apple Acres. I bet AppleJack is done with her chores.''

Twilight said,''That's a good idea. So, Sweet Apple Acres than?'' ''Yes!'', yelled Hoothoot, Spike, and Axew at the same time.

''Let's go!''

_In Sweet Apple Acres..._

In the apple orchard, AppleJack, an Earth Pony, was bucking apple trees with her two back legs. Apples were falling down and lands in two baskets. AppleJack carries the baskets and put in a wagon full of apples.

''Herdier!'', yelled AppleJack at top of her lungs.

Herdier came running to AppleJack as fast as he can. ''Yes, AppleJack. -PUFFED- Do you need-PUFFED-something?''

''I need you to bring these apples back to the farm and put in them barrels by color.'' AppleJack ordered.

Herdier nods his head and pull the wagon full of apples back to the farm.

_ AppleJack's conscious..._

_Howdy there! My name is AppleJack and live and work in Sweet Apple Acres! I represent the Element of Honesty. I'm reliable, brave, honest, sometimes stubborn, athletic, dependable, loyal, hard-working, and I'm ain't afraid of gettin' my hooves dirty. I've live and work here ever since I was a little filly. I live here with my big brother, Big Mcintosh, my little sister, AppleBloom, and there's dear ol' Granny Smith, just sleeping away like a little baby. The Apple family had live here for many generations. The rest of my family lives in different parts of Equestria. That's why we usually held the annual Apple Family Renuion. I've been best friends with Twi (her nickname) ever since we first met. But, my life will began to go upside down._

''AppleJack!'' Twilight was screaming as she runs towards AppleJack.

''Herdier!'', yelled Hoothoot and Axew at Herdier. Herdier stopped pulling the apple-filled wagon to turn around.

''Howdy, Twilight! Happy Anniversary!'', yelled AppleJack as Twilight stopped running and was breathing hard. ''Thank you, AppleJack. You know, I can't believe it has been a whole year since I became an Alicorn Princess.''

''Me either, Twi. I remember the time when we first met during the Summer Sun Celebration.''

_Flashback begans..._

Spike: Summer Sun Celebration official overseer's checklist. Number one, banquet preparations: Sweet Apple Acres.

AppleJack: Yeehaw!

[thump]

Twilight Sparkle: [sigh] Let's get this over with... Good afternoon. My name is Twilight Sparkle-

AppleJack: Well, howdy-doo, Miss Twilight, a pleasure makin' your acquaintance. I'm AppleJack. Here in Sweet Apple Acres, we sure like making new friends.

Twilight Sparkle: Friends? Actually, I...

AppleJack: So, what can I do you for

Spike: [snickring]

Twilight Sparkle: [clears throat] Well, I am in fact here to supervise the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration. And you're are in charge of the food?

AppleJack: You bet as sugar are! Would you care to sample some?

Twilight Sparkle: As long as it doesn't take too long...

[triangle ringing]

AppleJack: _Soup's on, everypony!_

[thump]

AppleJack: Now, why don't I introduced y'all to the Apple family?

Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, but I really need to hurry-

Applejack: This here's Apple Fritter. Apple Bumpkin. Red Gala. Red Delicious, Golden Delicious, Caramel Apple, Apple Strudel, Apple Tart, Baked Apples, Apple Brioche, Apple Cinnamon Crisp... [deep breath] Big McIntosh, Apple Bloom and Granny Smith. Up'n'attem, Granny Smith, we got guests.

Granny Smith: [snort] Wha..? Soup's on? I'm up, here I come, ahm comin'...

AppleJack: Why, I'd say you're already part of the family.

Twilight Sparkle: [spit] [nervous laughter] Okay, well, I can see the food situation is handled, so we'll be on our way.

AppleBloom: Aren't you gonna stay for brunch

Twilight Sparkle: Sorry, but we have an awful lot to do...

Apple family: [disappointed sighs]

Twilight Sparkle: ...fine.

Apple family: [cheering]

_End of Flashback..._

AppleJack sighs when she was having that flashback.''It was OOONNEE crazy day. Princess Celestia put me in charge of the food.'' AppleJack just realized, ''Oh! I almost forgot! I had your anniversary present.''

''You do? What is it?'', Twilight asked in excitement.

''Here it is!'' AppleJack takes out an old, brown cowboy hat. It was a little bit dusty with a few stitches.

''A hat? Its so old and dusty.'' Spike and Axew was confused when looking at the hat.

Hoothoot hit both them right in the head and both rubs their heads afterwards.

''This hat had been in the family for many generations. I thought I could give it to you, Twi. Since its your anniversary after all.''

Twilight use her magic to levitate the hat and give it to Spike to hold it.

''So...'', paused Twilight. Herdier interrupted. ''AppleJack. I'm done with my orders. Right now, Big Mcintosh and AppleBloom are going to Canterlot.''

''Good job, Herdier. Now, Big Mac (his nickname), you'll make sure AppleBloom isn't hurt.''

Big Mcintosh gaves a big, hardy eeyup as he and AppleBloom leaves to Canterlot.

''How 'bout we go, too?'', asked AppleJack. ''Right.'' So, Twilight, Spike, Axew, Hoothoot, AppleJack, and Herdier leaves Sweet Apple Acres.

''Hey, Twilight. Should we get Rainbow Dash next?'', asked Spike as they take a stroll through Ponyville.

''We should that, Spike. I bet she's has been too lazy to make sure that there's no single cloud in the sky.'', AppleJack replied in sarcasm. Herdier quietly laughs at AppleJack's response.

''Well, let's see and find out.'' The gang walks around Ponyville, looking up to see Rainbow Dash, a Pegasus. Axew yelled, ''Look, there's Rainbow Dash. She's on that cloud.''

Rainbow Dash was sleeping on the cloud. ''I was right all along. She's as lazy as a bear.''

Herdier replied, ''Maybe she's dreaming of becoming a Wonderbolt.''

Twilight yelled, ''Rainbow Dash!'' Rainbow Dash didn't hear it. Twilight yelled again. Still no response.

''What about Shuckle? Maybe he's not fast asleep.'', Spike questioned. Than, Shuckle appears in front of them. ''Oh...hey guys. Are you trying to wake up Rainbow Dash?''

''Yes, Shuckle. Do you know why Rainbow Dash is not waking up yet? Its not like her to stay asleep like this.'' Twilight was concerned about Rainbow Dash's inability to wake up.

''To be honest with you, I have no idea.'', Shuckle said. ''I'v been trying all day. But, than I was feeling hot because of the shining sun. So, I want to the swimming hole and decided to take a dip, thinking that Rainbow Dash will wake up soon.''

''Um...Twilight? I think Rainbow Dash isn't the only one.'', Spike said in a concerning voice. He pointed to the up right to the sky. They look and saw that all of the pegasus are suddenly falling asleep. The other ponies are fearing that they may also suddenly fall asleep.

''What's going on here? There had to be an explanation for this phenomenon.'' Twilight is thinking about what is happening here. ''I think there's something wrong with the clouds. I need those clouds for research. But, I need to do this without falling asleep.''

So, Twilight use a sleep barrier spell so she can't fall asleep. She flies up to one of the clouds and use a magic exposed spell and discovers that the clouds are full of sleeping magic.

''Did yer' find anything wrong with the clouds?'', AppleJack asked after Twilight come back down. ''Well,base on research, somepony had put sleeping magic on the cloud so, when a Pegasus or an Alicorn flying to the clouds, they will suddenly fall asleep.''

AppleJack and Herdier both started to laugh at Twilight. AppleJack said, [LAUGHING] Sleeping Magic?! Twilight, that's full of horse feathers.''

Twilight and Hoothoot weren't laughing. They are serious. ''Um...AppleJack, Herdier. She's serious. So, you two shouldn't be laughing.'' ''Oh... [NERVOUS LAUGH] sorry 'bout that.''

''It's okay. Anyway, I don't really know who did it, exactly. But, I know the right spell that can wake anypony up.''

''And that is...'' ''The loud scream spell! This spell can wake anypony up if they are effective by sleeping magic. But, I need a volunteer to do it. So, does anypony want to test it.'' ''Twi, I can test it out.''

''Good. So, let's get this started.'' Twilight's horn glows hot pink. A ray of hot pink light hits AppleJack. ''Now, AppleJack. I need you to scream at the top of your lungs. 3...2...1, GO!''

AppleJack inhales a ton of air and screams, ''WAKE UP, EVERYPONY!''

All the Pegasus suddenly wakes up in surprise. Even Rainbow Dash was surprise. ''Woah! Hey, who just screams like that?'' ''IT WAS ME, APPLEJACK, RAINBOW DASH!'' ''Ahh...My ears! It hurts!''

''Oops...Let me remove the spell first before you speak.'' Twilight use a spell removed spell and AppleJack's voice was back to its original voice.

_Rainbow Dash's consense..._

_I'm Rainbow Dash and I'm the fastest flyer of all of Equestria. I represent the Element of Loyalty. I'm brave, adventurous, brash, confident, mischievous, lazy, athletic, and competitive. About me, I love winning. Since I'm fast, I can win a race in 10 seconds flat. I also love reading the Daring Do books. At first, I always thought that reading is for eggheads. Now, I started to appreciate reading. I have a pet turtle name Tank. I was born in Cloudsdale. When I was a filly, I was the first pony to do the impossible; The Sonic Rainboom. Some says that it was an old pony's tale. But, It was infact real. Here in Ponyville, I control the weather. But, if my friends are in danger, I come to their rescue. My dream is to become a WonderBolt, which are the most awesomeness team EVER! But, my life will change everything._

''Hey, Shuckle. (NERVOUS LAUGHING) Sorry I scared you.'' ''It's okay, Dash. I'm just glad your okay.''

''_And _ I know today's your anniversary, Twilight. So, as present, I give you...this.'' Holding on to her hooves, it was a picture of Twilight Sparkle in a WonderBolts uniform flying through the sky. ''It's a picture of...me? Thank you, Rainbow Dash.'' ''Your welcome! I'd remember the first time we met.''

_Flashback Begans..._

Spike: Food's all taken care of, next is weather.

Twilight Sparkle: Ugh... I ate too much pie...

Spike: Hmm, there's supposed to be a Pegasus pony named Rainbow Dash clearing the clouds.

Twilight Sparkle: Well, she's not doing a very good job, is she?

[whack] [splat]

Twilight Sparkle: Nng.

Rainbow Dash: [sheepish laughter] Uh, 'scuse me? [more sheepish laughter]

Twilight Sparkle: Nnnn.

Rainbow Dash: [laughter] Lemme help you.

[rushing water]

Rainbow Dash: [more sheepish laughter] Oops, I guess I overdid it. Um, uh, how about this? My very own patented Rain-Blow Dry! No no. Don't thank me. You're quite welcome. [bursts out laughing]

Spike: [bursts out laughing]

Twilight Sparkle: Let me guess. You're Rainbow Dash.

ainbow Dash: The one and only. Why, you heard of me?

Twilight Sparkle: I heard you were supposed to be keeping the sky clear. [sigh] I'm Twilight Sparkle, and the Princess sent me to check on the weather.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, yeah, that'll be a snap. I'll do it in a jiffy. Just as soon as I'm done practicing.

Twilight Sparkle: Practicing for what?

Rainbow Dash: The Wonderbolts! They're gonna perform at the Celebration tomorrow, and I'm gonna show 'em my stuff!

Twilight Sparkle: The Wonderbolts?

Rainbow Dash: Yep!

Twilight Sparkle: The most talented flyers in all of Equestria?

Rainbow Dash: That's them!

Twilight Sparkle: Pfft! Please. They'd never accept a Pegasus who can't even keep the sky clear for one measly day.

Rainbow Dash: Hey, I could clear this sky in ten seconds flat.

Twilight Sparkle: Prove it.

[whooshing noises]

Rainbow Dash: [sounds of exertion] Loop the loop around, and wham! What'd I say? Ten. Seconds. Flat. I'd never leave Ponyville hanging. [sheep baaing] [chuckles] You should see the look on your face. Ha! You're a laugh, Twilight Sparkle. I can't wait to hang out some more.

Spike: Wow, she's amazing! [laughs]

Spike: Wait! It's kinda pretty once you get used to it!

_Flashback Ends..._

After the flashback, Rainbow Dash, Shuckle, Spike, Axew, AppleJack, and Herdier all laugh. Twilight Sparkle and Hoothoot weren't amused.

''Laugh all you want.'' They stopped laughing. Rainbow Dash flies up to Twilight and says, ''Come on, Twilight. It _was_ pretty funny back than. I can tell by your face.''

''Well, [laughs a little bite] It was pretty hilarious having my hair as a mess.''

''That's what _I'm_ talking about. Let's go to Rarity's.'' Shuckle climbs to Rainbow Dash's back and flies to Rarity's bontique. ''I bet she's making a beautiful dress for you, Twi.''

_In the Carosol Bontique..._

In the Carasol Bontique, Rarity, a white unicorn, was making a very beautiful dress for Twilight. The dress was a mix of purple and pink. It has stars all around and it was full of sequins. ''Hmm...Purugly, dear, does it need more glitter?''

Purugly is the Tiger Cat Pokemon and Rarity's Pokemon partner. Purugly is a rotund gray and white feline Pokémon with a crescent-shaped head. Its ears are pointed and tipped purple. It has whiskers with a zigzag-like pattern at the end of them. The frilly portion of its spiraling tail is forked, but it usually keeps it clasped around its waist. Despite appearing very sluggish, Purugly will not be reluctant to attack if angered and can be quite fast. Purugly attempts to make itself look larger and more intimidating by cinching its waist with its forked tail. It barges into the nests of other Pokémon and frighten them off so Purugly can claim the nest as its own. Purugly was lying down and says, ''I don't know!''

''Well, maybe It is enough glitter.''

_Rarity's conscious..._

_I'm Rarity and I'm the most beautiful unicorn of all of Equestria. I represent the Element of Generousity. I'm elegent, beautiful, formal, and admired. I love being in the spotlight, having everypony watching me. Unlike AppleJack, I don't like getting my hooves dirty. Me and AppleJack sometimes fight. But, we always get along. I live and work in the Carousel Boutique, where every garment is chic, unique and magnifique. I live here with my little sister, Sweetie Belle. My precious cat, Opal. And my Pokemon partner, Purugly. Here, I make beautiful outfits for my clients. But, my life has shifted to a new direction._

''It's...about...done!'' Rarity talks to herself. Than,...

[ding-dong]

''And in a nick of time, too.'' Twilight and the gang goes inside the Carousel Boutique. Rarity hides the dress into a red curtain for cover. ''Happy Anniversary, Twilight!''

''Thank you, Rarity.'' ''Your welcome. I have a _ splendid_ present for you. I present you...this!'' Rarity use her magic (which is light blue) to take off the curtain. It was the dress she was working on.

Everyone was awed in surprised.

''Wow, Rarity. It's beautiful...just like you!'' Spike was awed in amazement. ''Why, thank you, Spikey-Boo!''

''It's awesome!'' ''I was right all along. She _was _ makin' a fancy shmency dress for you, Twi.''

''You see, Princess Cadence had come here earlier and says that she want me to make a dress for you, Twilight, for your_ splendid _ party. I can't possibly say no to her. She_ is _your sister-in-law after all.''

''That's very nice of her and thank you, Rarity.'' ''No problem. (sighs) I remember we first met.''

_Flashback Begans..._

Spike: Decorations. Beautiful...

Twilight Sparkle: Yes, the decor is coming along nicely. This ought'a be quick. I'll be at the library in no time. Beautiful indeed.

Spike: Not the decor, her!

Rarity: No, no, no, oh! Goodness no.

Spike: How are my spines? Are they straight?

Twilight Sparkle: Good afternoon-

Rarity: Just a moment, please! I'm 'in the zone', as it were. Oh, yes! Sparkle always does the trick, does it not? Why, Rarity, you are a talent. Now, um, how can I help yo- [yelp] Oh my stars, darling! Whatever happened to your coiffure?!

Twilight Sparkle: Oh, you mean my mane? Well, it's a long story. I'm just here to check on the decorations, and then I'll be out of your hair!

Rarity: Out of _my_ hair? What about _your _hair?!

Twilight Sparkle: Wait! Where are we going?! Help!

Rarity: No, no, uh-uh. Too green. Too yellow. Too poofy. Not poofy enough. Too frilly. Too... shiny. Now go on, my dear. You were telling me where you're from.

Twilight Sparkle: [wincing] I've... been sent... from Canterlot... to-

Rarity: Huh?

[crash]

Rarity: Canterlot?! Oh, I am so envious! The glamor, the sophistication! I have always dreamed of living there! I can't wait to hear all about it! We are gonna be the best of friends, you and I... Emeralds?! What was I thinking? Let me get you some rubies!

Twilight Sparkle: Quick! Before she decides to dye my coat a new color!

Spike: [sigh]

_Flashback Ends..._

''Good thing I was there to fix you up. Or everypony will laugh at you.'' ''Yeah. But, this is what I'm wearing for my anniversary party?''

''Why, yes it is. You can't wear it until we go to Canterlot.''

''That's fine! Your very beautiful today, Rarity.'' ''Why, thank you, Spike! I _did _put some makeup today.''_  
_

Spike asks Twilight, ''Um...Twilight? Should we get Fluttershy?''

''Right! Let's get Fluttershy and Bunnlyby.''

''Fluttershy should be in her cottage near the edge of the (gulps) EverFree Forest.'' Rainbow Dash gulped.

So, the gang goes to Fluttershy's cottage.

_In the cottage..._

Fluttershy was a yellow Pegasus. Her mane was long light pink. Her cutiemark has three butterflies. Her Pokemon partner is Bunnelby, the Digging Pokemon. Bunnelby is a small, gray, rabbit-like Pokémon. It has large, gray, brown-tipped ears with pinkish fur on the inside. It has a large, gray head and large eyes with white sclera and black pupils. It has a small pink nose and gray fur that sticks out on the cheeks, along with large white teeth. Its neck is surrounded by brown fur. It has a gray body with a gray tail and small brown spots on its hind legs. Its front paws are completely gray, while its hind paws are gray with brown toes. Bunnelby's ears are strong enough to shovel dirt and chop tree roots. It tends to be nocturnal. Fluttershy and Bunnelby were feeding the animals.

''There you go. Now, is everyone had there food?'' All the animals, including Angel, her pet rabbit, nods their head in agreement. ''We're done feeding the animals.'' ''Finally, I...am...beat!'' Bunnelby sits on the couch in exhaustment. ''You did a good job, Bunnelby. You can take a _nice _long break.'' ''Thank you, Fluttershy.'' ''No problem.''

_Fluttershy's conscious..._

_My name is Fluttershy and I live in Ponyville. I'm shy, quiet, kind, caring, soft-spoken, and sweet. I represent the Element of Kindness. I take care of my animal friends no matter how big or small. I can understand all types of animals in different levels. Unlike Rarity and Rainbow Dash, I hate being in the spotlight. It's not my thing. I have this thing called 'The Stare'. I only used it on bad behaving animals. I just hate using 'The Stare'. So, I vowed to never used it unless dired circumstances. But, my life begans to change._

''Fluttershy!'' Everyone yelled as they walk inside. ''EHH!'' Fluttershy screeched and flys up to the ceiling.

''Oops...sorry Fluttershy. We didn't mean to scare you.''

''Oh...It's you, Twilight and my friends. That's okay. And Happy Anniversary, Twilight.''

''Thank you, Fluttershy.''

''No problem. I have a present for you.''

''A present? Oh, Fluttershy. You don't have to get me anything.''

''My present is this.'' Fluttershy shows her present to Twilight. It was a muticolor flower tiara.

''Oh, darling. You're present is _ beautiful_ !''

''It's as pretty as a butterfly!''

''Thank you, Fluttershy.'' Twilight use her magic to levitate the flower tiara and give it to Spike.

''Your welcome. I remember the first time we met.''

_Flashback Begans..._

Spike: Wasn't she wonderful?

Twilight Sparkle: Focus, Casanova. What's next on the list?

Spike: [clears throat] Oh, uh, music! It's the last one!

[distant birdsong fanfare]

Fluttershy: Oh my. Um, stop please, everyone, umm. Excuse me, sir? I mean, no offense, but your rhythm is just a teeny-tiny bit off. Now, follow me, please. A-one, a-two, a-one two three-

Twilight Sparkle: Hello!

Fluttershy: [yelp]

Twilight Sparkle: Oh my, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to frighten your birds. I'm just here to check up on the music and it's sounding beautiful. [pause] I'm Twilight Sparkle. [pause] What's your name?

Fluttershy: [very quietly] Um... I'm Fluttershy.

Twilight Sparkle: I'm sorry, what was that?

Fluttershy: [even quieter] Um... My name is Fluttershy.

Twilight Sparkle: Didn't quite catch that.

Fluttershy: [squeaking]

Twilight Sparkle: [pause] Well, um, it looks like your birds are back, so I guess everything's in order. Keep up the good work!

Fluttershy: [squeaking]

Twilight Sparkle: Oookay. [to Spike] Well, that was easy.

Fluttershy: [gasp] A baby dragon!

[thump]

Fluttershy: Oh, I've never seen a baby dragon before. He's sooo cute!

Spike: Well, well, well...!

Fluttershy: Oh my, he talks. I didn't know dragons could talk. That's just so incredibly wonderful I, I just don't even know what to say!

Twilight Sparkle: Well, in that case we'd better be going.

Fluttershy: Wait, wait! What's his name?

Spike: I'm Spike.

Fluttershy: Hi Spike, I'm Fluttershy. Wow, a talking dragon! And what do dragons talk about?

Spike: Well, what do you wanna know?

Fluttershy: Absolutely everything.

Twilight Sparkle: [groan]

Spike: Well... I started out as a cute little purple and green egg...

Spike: ...and that's the story of my whole entire life! Well, up until today. Do you wanna hear about today?

Fluttershy: Oh, yes, please!

Spike: Gyah!

Twilight Sparkle: I am so sorry, how did we get here so fast? This is where I'm staying while in Ponyville and my poor baby dragon needs his sleep.

Spike: No I don't- whoa!

Twilight Sparkle: Aww, wook at dat, he's so sweepy he can't even keep his widdle bawance!

Fluttershy: Poor thing, you simply must get into bed...

Twilight Sparkle: Yes, yes, we'll get right on that. Well, g'night!

[door slamming]

_Flashback Ends..._

''_And_ that was the first time I met Spike.''

''(nervously laughs) Yeah...''

Rainbow Dash says, ''Come on! Me and Shuckle are starving!'' ''Yeah! Really starving!''

''We should go to SugarCube Corner to pick up Pinkie Pie.''

''We should, Spike. Let's go to SugarCube Corner.''

''Yee-haw! I'm as starving as a very hungry bear!''

''And about time, too! We...are...starving!''

So, the gang goes to SugarCube Corner

_In SugarCube Corner..._

In SugarCube Corner, Pinkie Pie, and her Pokemon partner, Sandile, the Desert Croc Pokemon, were wearing black top hats. Pinkie Pie was wearing a white hankerchief with a purple tie, and 4 black tap-dancing shoes. Sandile is a short, quadruped with a long snout and tail. Its body is mostly light brown with the exception of black stripes crossing over and under its legs and its pink underbelly. It has a black stripe on its snout in front of its eyes, and black covering the tip of its tail. Its eyes resemble binoculars and are shrouded in black all around their front. The black is a membrane that helps Sandile see in the harsh desert sun. Its long snout is tipped by two protruding nostrils, and its mouth comprises the bottom half. Its feet are flat and contain three sharp, black claws. They are attached to stubby legs on its sides. Due to being so close to the surface, it can move around the desert and allow the heat of the sand to regulate its body temperature. Sandile can be mischievous and potentially troublesome to humans. However, Sandile will protect another of its species, and can be caring at times.

''Okay, Sandile! Once Twilight and all my friends goes through this door, we start singing! Got it?'' ''Got it!''

_Pinkie Pie's consious..._

_Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie! AND I live in Ponyville! Actually, I used to live on A rock farm with my mom, dad, and my sisters. I'm silly, talkative, fun, crazy, and a party lover. I represent the Element of Laughter. I live and work in SugarCube Corner! I'm a party planner and a baker! I love throwing parties! It's my favorite thing, after love making my friends smile, and after loving sweets, AND after loving to sing. My partner, Sandile, helps me alot when I'm baking Or when planning parties. Even though he can be mischievous and troublesome, I love him just the way he is. AFTER Gummy, my toothless Alligator. But, my life will turned something AMAZING!_

Twilight and her friends went through the door of SugarCube Corner. The light were turned off. ''Hey! Why is the room dark all of a sudden?'' ''No idea, Dash.'', Shuckle shivers.

''I'm as blind as a bat!'' ''But, good thing I can see through the dark.'' ''Showoff...'', AppleJack mumbles under her breath about Herdier.

''They should _really _ turn on the lights!'' ''Found the lightswitch!'' Purugly turns on the lights. All of a sudden...

Pinkie Pie: Happy, Happy, Happy, Happy, Anniversary to you. It's a very special day for you. I can't believe it has one full-year since you became a princess. So, Happy, Happy, Happy, Anniversary...

Twilight: Pinkie Pie...

Sandile: You are very smart and a good leader. You never give up in any tasks. We have save Equestria all thanks to you. So, Happy, Happy, Happy, Anniversary...

Twilight: You guys. You don...

Pinkie Pie and Sandile: We are so glad we have been your friend. We are _very _ grateful. Thank you for everything that you did with us. So, Happy, Happy, Happy, Happy, Happy, Anniversary...

Pinkie Pie and Sandile were panting after their song ends. Everyone was clapping their hooves together and appraise them for the good work they had put.

''Thank you. Thank you.'' ''Please. This is Twilight's gift.''

''That was amazing, you two. This present was perfect. _ And _ all your presents were especially great, too. I'm glad I met all of you!''

''How 'bout we give a BIG hug, ya'll?'' Everyone gives a group hug. Even the Pokemon gave a group hug.

''I DO remember the first time we met...''

_FlashBack Begans..._

Spike: Maybe the ponies in Ponyville have interesting things to talk about. Come on, Twilight, just try!

Twilight Sparkle: Um... hello?

Pinkie Pie: [prolonged gasp]

Twilight Sparkle: Well, that was interesting all right.

Spike: [sigh]

_FlashBack Ends..._

''Um...Pinkie Pie. That's not _real_ a FlashBack.''

''Oh...Of course! Here's a really flashback.''

_Real FlashBack Begans..._

Spike: Huh. Rude much?

Twilight Sparkle: Sorry, Spike, but I have to convince the Princess that Nightmare Moon is coming, and we're running out of time! I just need to be alone so I can study without a bunch of crazy ponies trying to make friends all the time. Now, where's the light?

[light flicks on]

Twilight Sparkle and Spike: [honk]

Ponies: Surprise!

[kazoo blows]

Twilight Sparkle: [groan]

[music warps down]

Pinkie Pie: Surprise!

[party whistle blows]

Pinkie Pie: Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie, and I threw this party just for you! Were you surprised? Were ya? Were ya? Huh huh huh?

Twilight Sparkle: Very surprised. Libraries are supposed to be quiet.

Pinkie Pie: Well, that's silly! What kind of welcome party would this be if it were quiet? I mean, duh, bo-ring! Y'see, I saw you when you first got here, remember? You were all "hello" and I was all [deep gasp], remember? Y'see I've never saw you before and if I've never saw you before that means you're new, 'cause I know everypony, and I mean everypony in Ponyville!

Twilight Sparkle: [groan]

Pinkie Pie: And if you're new, that meant you haven't met anyone yet, and if you haven't met anyone yet, you must not have any friends, and if you don't have any friends then you must be lonely, and that made me so sad, then I had an idea, and that's why I went [deep gasp]! I must throw a great big ginormous super-duper spectacular welcome party and invite everyone in Ponyville! See? And now you have lots and lots of friends!

[kettle whistling]

Applejack: Are you all right, sugarcube?

[train whistle blowing]

Pinkie Pie: Aww, she's so happy she's crying!

_Real FlashBack Ends..._

''Pinkie Pie. The _real _ reason is I mustn't put hot sauce in my drink by mistake.''

''Oh...that's why.''

''Twilight, we should go to Canterlot for your party!'' ''Spike's right! We need to go to Canterlot. Is everypony?''

''Ready!'' Everyone screams. ''Alright. Let's go!''

The gang goes to the train station to purchased their tickets and heads to Canterlot.

_In Canterlot..._

In the Canterlot castle, the 3 princesses (Celestia, Luna, and Cadence) were wearing the same dress as they were during Twilight's Ceramony. Everyone was there for the party.

Flash Scentry clears his throat and says, ''Ladies and gentlecolts! I would like to introduced you... Twilight Sparkle, the Princess of Friendship!''

Twilight appears in the dress Rarity made for her. Her friends were also wearing the dress they wear during Twilight's Ceramony. They walk down the stairs.

''Hello, Twilight.'', Princess Celestia greeted Twilight. ''Happy Anniversary.''

''Thank you, Celestia. And _ thank _you for throwing this party.'' ''Your welcome. We also have a present.'' ''You do?''

Princess Luna replied, ''Yes. We present to you this!'' The guards came in with an ice sculpture that resembles Twilight.

''Wow! Thank you!'' ''Your welcome.'' Princess Cadence smiley says, '' (hugging Twilight) _And _it gives me time to spend with my sister-in-law.'' ''(blushing) Yeah...'' All of sudden...

[SHAKE]

The castle was suddenly shaking. Everyone, including her friends, were running all over the place, screaming in fear.

The princesses says, ''Everypony, please calm down.''

[BANG]

The castle's ceiling was exploded and somepony flies down. It was NightMare Moon. Her mane was the same color as Luna's. Her fur is black. She wears a light blue helmet, chest piece with the moon in it, and tall, light blue shoes. She was laughing evilly. ''Well, well, well. If it isn't Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadence, and the new Princess; Princess Twilight Sparkle. It's has been a_ long _time.''

''Nightmare Moon. What are you doing here? I thought I banished you!'' ''Well, I escape. But, I'm not here _ alone.''_

Queen Chrysallis (Canterlot Wedding) and King Sombra (Cyrstal Empire) also came down. They were side by side. The ponies were in fear and shocked.

Princess Cadence stated, ''Chrysallis! I thought you are put in prison!'' ''But, NightMare Moon help me escape.''

''King Sombra! You were put in the Tundra!'' ''Well, Princess Twilight Sparkle. They help me escape.''

''You see, Princess Celestia. Do you know an evil king named King Gorgeous Gorge? The one who tries to take over the universe a long time ago?''

The 3 Princess were shocked. ''N-No. It can't be...'' ''That's right! He's escape thanks to Clawdia and Magnificient (Sleeping Beauty)! He's planning to take over universe once again! He had asked _every single _ villain he can find and they all say yes! Without the Pokemon Rangers around, we can successfully take over the universe!'' The villains evilly laughs as they leave.

Rainbow Dash: What the hey was that all about?!

Shuckle: Yeah!

Rarity and Purugly: We want to know that, too!

AppleJack and Herdier: Us, three.

Fluttershy: Can you tell us, your highness?

Bunnelby: Please!

Twilight: What's going on, Celestia?

Hoothoot: You're not talking!

Princess Celestia: Follow us, and you will the truth.

The gang follows Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Princess Cadence to a golden door.

Princess Celestia: We haven't been truthful to you, Twilight.

Twilight: What do you mean?

Princess Luna: You'll see.

The 3 princesses use their magic (Celestia's yellow. Luna's Blue. Princess Cadence's light blue) to unlock the golden door. Inside, it was full of human stuff and in the middle was Earth. Everyone awed in amazement.

Hoothoot: What _is _this place?

Purugly: Too bad it doesn't have food in here! I'm hungry!

Rarity: It's so _marvelous_!

Rainbow Dash and Shuckle: AWESOME!

Pinkie Pie: It's super cool!

Sandile: Yeah!

Spike and Axew: Amazing!

AppleJack and Herdier: It's fine, I guess.

Twilight: Is this the whole truth?

Princess Celestia: Yes. The reason why I didn't tell you is you weren't ready. Since you're a princess, I'll tell you everything. (clears throat) A long time ago, there was a student named Gorge.

Princess Luna: Gorge was a former student of Oslo, the current King of Food.

Pinkie Pie: What's 'King of Food'?

Princess Cadence: It's like an emperor. Anyway, Gorge started to rose up against him to become King of Food. So, he decided to challenge him to a Foodon Battle.

AppleJack: A what-now?

Princess Celestia: A Foodon Battle. Foodons are food that comes to life and fight each other. In that world, they use a special card that can transform any type of food into a Foodon. They had heated battle. After the battle, Oslo wins.

Princess Luna: But, Gorge was so ** furious **that he grabbed the crown and put it on ** his **head. He was able to absorb his powers, turn Oslo into a miniature version of himself, and was able to take over the universe.

Princess Cadence: He force his people into working, punishing them physical.

Rarity: Well, he shouldn't do that. That's so _ cruel!_

Purugly: Yeah. No food for me.

Twilight: Why didn't you just banished him earilier since he was so cruel?

Princess Celestia: We thought that King Gorge was able to change. But, sadly, he didn't listen.

Princess Luna: So, we have no choice but to seal him away in the Artic Prison for all of eternity.

Princess Cadence: Until now!

Fluttershy: That's _awful_ !

Bunnelby: Yeah! But, who is the Pokemon Rangers that NightMare Moon mention earilier?

Princess Celestia: The Pokemon Rangers were a group of humans who can biomerge with their Pokemon partners. They help me sealed all of King Gorge's dark powers in the BADDEST SpellBook.

Twilight: I believe I read about this. It was a book full of forbidden spells.

Princess Luna: Correct. These Pokemon Rangers are the ones with the marks.

Princess Cadence: Now, we need a new generation of the Pokemon Rangers to save the universe. That's why we need you and your friends to go to Earth to find the Pokemon Rangers.

Twilight: Are you sure? The last time I went to human world, I need to find crown back from Sunset Shimmer.

Princess Celestia: That's right. But, if you failed, King Gorge will take over the universe. Will you accept this task?

Twilight: We will accept. This is gonna be my hardest task yet. But, with my friends, we can easily find them and save the universe.

Princess Luna: Than, you must pack your stuff. The ship will be here in 6 hours.

Everyone: Got it!

Everyone walk outside of the castle.

Twilight: (sighs)

Fluttershy: What's wrong, Twilight?

Twilight: Oh...It's just that this is my hardest task ever and I feared that we may fell.

_Song Begans..._

[Twilight Sparkle]

I was prepared to do my best

Thought I could handle any test

For I can do so many tricks

But I wasn't prepared for this

Levitation would have been a breeze

Facts and figures I recite with ease

Twilight Sparkle: The square root of five hundred and forty-six is twenty-three point three six six six four two eight nine one zero nine.

Professor Bill Neigh: She is correct!

[Twilight Sparkle]

I could ace a quiz on friendship's bliss

But I wasn't prepared for this

Will I fail, or will I pass?

I can't be sure...

[Spike]

She can't be sure...

[Twilight Sparkle]

My mind is sharp, my skills intact

My heart is pure...

[Spike]

Her heart is pure...

[Twilight Sparkle]

Oh, I've taken my share of licks

I've made it through the thin and thick

But no I wasn't

[Spike]

Oh no, she wasn't

[Twilight Sparkle]

No I wasn't

[Spike]

Oh no, she wasn't

[Twilight Sparkle]

No I wasn't

[Twilight Sparkle and Spike]

Prepared... for this!

_Song Ends..._

AppleJack: Don't worry, Sugarcube. We are in this together. Right, guys?

Everyone agrees.

Herdier: Right, Pinkie Pie?

Pinkie Pie: Huh? I was thinking about candy.

Sandile: Me, too.

Everyone sighs. They return to Ponyville, pack all of their stuff, and goes back to Canterlot. The ship was waiting for them. It was big and multi-color. It has two jet engines at the back. Everyone went into the ship.

Twilight: Are you sure that we have to leave Ponyville?

Princess Celestia: The fate of Equestria is in the balance. Don't worry. I'll guide you on this journey.

Twilight: Okay...Bye.

Princess Celestia: Goodbye, Twilight. Good luck.

So, everyone goes on a journey to save the universe from King Gorge.


	3. Chapter 3: Journey to Earth

Chapter 3:Journey to Earth

Twilight Sparkle and her friends were going to Earth to find the Legendary Pokemon Rangers. But, It wasn't a smooth sailing.

Pinkie Pie: I can't wait! I can't wait! I can't wait! We're going to Earth! I never been to Earth before!

Sandile: Me, either.

AppleJack: Pinkie!

Pinkie Pie: Whhhaaattt?!

AppleJack: Stop jumping like a jumping bean! All of us has never went to Earth!

Herdier: Plus, Twilight is reading her book. So, it has to be shh!

Pinkie Pie: Oh! Sorry! Me and Sandile are just exciting!

Sandile: _Very _exciting!

Rarity: But, if we go to Earth like this, the humans will capture us _ immediately_ !

Twilight: That's why I was reading this book. There is a spell that can immediately turn us into humans so we can't be suspicious. Is everypony ready?

Everyone: Yeah!

Twilight: Okay...here we go.

Twilight use her magic to transform them into humans (expect Spike, who is now a dog). They were in shock.

Pokemon: Awesome!

AppleJack: Yee-haw! That's what _I'm _talking about!

Fluttershy: (quietly) Yeah...

Pinkie Pie: Super-duper cool!

Rarity: Splendid! Splendid indeed!

Rainbow Dash: This...is...awesome!

Spike: Why can't _I _be a human, too?

Rarity picks up Spike.

Rarity: BECAUSE I wouldn't scratch your ears!

Spike: Yeah! You're right!

Twilight: Now, let's save the universe!

Everyone: Right!

So, the gang travels to Earth.


	4. Chapter 4: CardCaptor Sakura

Anime All-Star

Note: This is Bowser's first appearance. I don't own all Mario-related games, including spin-offs. Mario-related games are belong to Nintendo, nor do I own Cardcaptor Sakura, which belongs to CLAMP.

Chapter 4: CardCaptor Sakura (CCS)

Twilight and her friends arrived to Earth.

Everyone: (oohing and ahhing in amazement)

Twilight: Okay, everypony. According to the computer, the GPS has found a presence of the first Pokemon Ranger, the Ranger of Electricity.

Rainbow Dash: Awesome! Where is the location?!

Shuckle: Where is it?! Where is it?!

Twilight: Well, technically, its coming from an island called Japan.

Rarity: (gasps) Japan?! Oh! I always wanted to go to Japan!

AppleJack: Ya' do?!

Rarity: Yes, AppleJack! I found this cute little book all about Japan! It looks splendid. (shows book to Applejack and Pinkie Pie) Look at all the different types of food.

Pinkie Pie: Oh...! It looks tasty!

Sandile: Yeah! Tasty!

AppleJack: It looks like ordinary food to me.

Herdier: Me, too.

Rarity: (shows book to Rainbow Dash) They have lots of sports you can participate. Including Sumo wrestling.

Rainbow Dash: Awesome!

Shuckle: Cool!

Rarity: (shows book to Fluttershy) look at the types of animals in Japan!

Fluttershy: They look _so _cute!

Bunnelby: Yeah!

Rarity: (shows book to Twilight) _And _there are landscapes that are _manifique!_

Twilight and Hoothoot: Okay...

Rarity: _And _the kimonos and fashion are very _unique!_

Purugly: Rarity! We need to stay focus!

Twilight: Purugly's right! We need to focus on the mission! We'll do some sightseeing later!

Rarity: _Oh...!_

Purugly: There's a time for fashion. But, not today!

Twilight: Let's land to Japan! (presses the green button)

_In Sakura's House..._

In Sakura's house, it was yellow with green rooftop. Inside, the living room and kitchen was on the first floor. The bedrooms were in the second floor.

_In Sakura's bedroom..._

Her bedroom were in the third floor. Sakura Avalan (English version of CardCaptors) is a 10-year-old girl who lives in Tomoeda, Japan. She was wearing light pink pajamas and consist of two parts, the shirt and the trousers. The shirt is long sleeved with a light beige collar with a star and a moon button on the edge of it. Lining the front of the shirt, is a row of three yellow star-shaped buttons and the cuffs are a light beige color. She was sleeping. Sakura's given name (桜) means cherry blossom in Japanese while her surname, Kinomoto (木之本), literally means the origin of wood. She has short honey brown hair and emerald green eyes (though her hair is sometimes colored auburn, while her eyes are sometimes colored grey or blue). Her winter school uniform is a black long sleeved shirt with red and white sleevecuffs, a white neckerchief with a red stripe, and a white pleated skirt. Her summer uniform is a white, half-sleeved shirt with puffed sleeves and black and white sleevecuffs along with a red neckerchief with a black stripe and a black pleated skirt. Black shoes are worn along with a white sailor-like hat with a black tassles. She is short to medium in height, is also charming, dainty and cute. Sakura is an extremely energetic, cute, sweet, cheerful and very beautiful character. She is very athletic, being a member of her school's cheerleading squad and an excellent runner, a trait she inherited from her father. [2] Her "invincible spell", "Everything will surely be all right." (「絶対大丈夫だよ。」 "Zettai daijōbu da yo."), has carried her through innumerable trials and obstacles as she masters her magical skills. Her catchphrase is "Hoe!" (usually stretched), which is used whenever she is shocked or scared even the slightest. She also frequently shouts "KERO, NO!", when scolding Kero, the guardian of the Clow Cards, magical cards. She often comes across as naïve, clumsy, dense and clueless, but she has her perceptive moments on occasion. Her favorite foods are omelet and noodles with seafood and her favorite recipe is pancakes. Her birthday is on April the first. She hates Mathematics, loves Gym and Music, and her blood type is A. Sakura's optimistic and trustworthy character allows her to be friendly with everybody, she is very outgoing and the entire series focuses on the friendships she creates with people, whether strangers, loose acquaintances, or rivals. In fact, her personality is a dominating factor in her relationships, especially with Syaoran Li. Though sometimes she's quite gullible and believes what everyone tells her. Her charm can win over anyone (as shown with Syaoran in the series) and she's very scared of ghosts. She became scared of ghosts because her brother, who could see spirits, would usually point them out. Though she couldn't see them, the descriptions of having 'one eye' or 'missing a hand' would frighten her. Therefore she felt a deep fear of ghosts from a young age. Ironically, she has no fear of Clow Cards. This is apparent when Sakura finds out that the ghost in the park is actually a Clow Card and was no longer scared by it. She is known to be clueless about things relating to herself but perceptive of others. Though when she finds out information about her friends she usually keeps quiet about it. Despite her sweet nature, cuteness and beauty, Sakura has been shown to have a very vicious temper. This is often seen when Toya, her older brother, insults her by calling her a monster and once when she and Kero got into a fight.

Her Jewelpet partner is Ruby. Ruby is a female Japanese Hare who is entirely white in color with a bit of pink details. Her Jewel Eye is a Red Ruby and wears a pink and red cherry blossom on her head. She also wears a necklace shaped like a pair of red cherries. She symbolizes Courage. Ruby's Jewel Charm is a roundish oval shape. It is colored red with a ruby shaped heart on it and 4 ruby crystals surrounding it. It is also decorated with white gold lines. It is located on Sakura's left waist. Ruby is very airheaded, joyful, brash, happy and is a big troublemaker, who sometimes wants to go to her own way, despite being told to stop at one place. She also acts like a little sister to her partner Sakura, but sometimes has a hard time handling her antics. Despite all of this, she and Sakura always settle their differences and help each other out. Ruby is the only Jewelpet who has the "Acrylic Class" ranking due to her magic, which can cause bad luck and explosions when she casts it to someone, but sometimes her magic has 1% chance of success but the reliability is sometimes varied (Even after Ruby had been upgraded to Super Crystal Class by learning a new lesson of courage. And had been train with Labra to temporarily upgrade her magic in order to summon Opal, her magic still causes explosions). Her spell is: Puri Puri Prism Jewerhythm! Ruby Jewel Flash. This always fails when cast.

Her Pokemon partner is Pikachu, the Mouse Pokemon. Pikachu is a short, chubby rodent Pokémon. It is covered in yellow fur, and its ears are long and pointed with black tips. It has a small mouth, brown eyes, and two red circles on its cheeks. There are pouches inside its cheeks where it stores electricity. Its forearms are short, with five fingers on each paw, and its feet have three toes. It has two brown stripes on its back, and its tail is in the shape of a lightning bolt with a patch of brown fur at the base. A female will have a V-shaped notch at the end of its tail. It is classified as a quadruped, but it has been known to stand and walk on its hind legs. Pikachu sometimes travel in groups. It raises its tail to check its surroundings, and is occasionally struck by lightning in this position. Living in forested areas, Pikachu is found foraging for berries it roasts with electricity to make them tender enough to eat. It has been observed eating and sometimes destroying telephone poles, wires, and other electronic equipment. Pikachu is able to release electric discharges of varying intensity. Pikachu has been known to build up energy in its glands, and will need to discharge to avoid complications. It is also able to release energy through its tail, which acts as a grounding rod, as well as recharging fellow Pikachu with electric shocks. Pikachu can also electrify itself to use its signature move, Volt Tackle. When threatened, it looses electric charges from its sacs, and a group can build and cause lightning storms.

Sakura's clock rings.

Sakura: (presses the stop button) (yawning) Ahh... Is it Summer?

Sakura checks her calendar.

Sakura: It is! It's Summer! It's Summer! It's Summer! (going to Pikachu, shaking him) Pikachu! Pikachu! Pikachu! WAKE UP!

Pikachu: (wakes up in surprise) (shaking) Stop shaking me...

Sakura: Oops! Sorry, Pikachu!

Pikachu: (sighs) That's okay. What do you want?

Sakura: I was going to tell you that today is the first day of Summer!

Pikachu: Really?! Finally! I need some rest!

Sakura: RUBY!

Ruby: What?! What happened?! Did the Clow Cards escape again?!

Sakura: No! Today is the first day of Summer!

Ruby: Already?! Yippee!

Sakura: I know! (holding Ruby's hands)

Together: It's Summer! It's Summer! It's Summer! It's Summer! Yahoo...!

Kero: Huh? Can you keep it down? (yawns) I'm trying to get some sleep.

Sakura: Sorry, Kero.

Ruby: It's just that today is the first day of Summer.

Pikachu: So, we're celebrating.

Kero: That's all? I'm going back to bed.

Together: Okay.

_Sakura's consious..._

_Hi! I'm Sakura Avalan and I'm 10-years-old. I live in Tomoeda, Japan. I live with my dad, Aiden Avalon, and my older brother, Tori Avalon. I go to Tomoeda Elementary School with my friends, Madison Taylor, Syaoran and Mei-Ling Li. I'm part of the cheerleading squad. I maybe as any ordinary 10-years-olds. But, I'm a CardCaptor. That means that it's my job to capture the Clow Cards, which are magical beings in the Clow Book, a book that the Clow Cards were kept. Me, Syaoran, and Kero are the only ones who can sense the presence of Clow Cards. I'm energetic, cheerful, athletic, friendly, cute, sweet, an excellent runner (from my father), naïve, clumsy, dense and clueless, but I had my perceptive moments on occasion. My favorite foods are omelet and noodles with seafood and my favorite recipe is pancakes. My birthday is on April the first (April Fools' Day). I hate Mathematics, loves Gym and Music, and my blood type is A. My optimistic and trustworthy character allows me to be friendly with everybody, I'm very outgoing and the entire series focuses on the friendships I had created with people, whether strangers, loose acquaintances, or rivals. In fact, my personality is a dominating factor in my relationships, especially with Syaoran Li. Though sometimes I can be quite gullible and believes what everyone tells me. My charm can win over anyone (as shown with Syaoran in the series) and I'm very scared of ghosts.I became scared of ghosts because my brother, who could see spirits, would usually point them out. Though I couldn't see them, the descriptions of having 'one eye' or 'missing a hand' would frighten me alot. Therefore I felt a deep fear of ghosts from a young age. Ironically, I had no fear of Clow Cards. This is apparent when I found out that the ghost in the park is actually a Clow Card and was no longer scared by it. I'm known to be clueless about things relating to herself but perceptive of others. Though when I found out information about my friends, I'm usually keeps quiet about it. Despite my sweet nature, cuteness and beauty, I had been shown to have a very vicious temper. This is often seen when Tori insults me by calling me a monster and once when me and Kero got into a fight. I had a sealing wand. To people, it looks like a key. But, I have this strange mark on my right eye. No one sees, expect the Pokemon, the Jewelpet, and even my dad, who also has the mark on his left eye. But, my life is about to change._

Sakura: Let's go downstairs before Raichu use Iron Tail on us.

Pikachu: I don't _that _to happen!

Ruby: Me, too!

Sakura, Pikachu, and Ruby goes downstairs. Aiden was wearing a pink apron over his work uniform. Aiden is the father of Sakura and Tori Avalon. Despite his very busy job as a college professor of archaeology at Towa University, he still finds time for his children whenever he can. He is labeled as a perfect man; he cooks and sews very well, which Tori sometimes does too. He also made Sakura's kimono. His children love him very much and try to help him as much as they can, often rotating duties at home. He is portrayed as an extremely kind and caring man, who has never been seen to get angry or upset at anything at all. Even when Sakura destroyed his laptop which had his work stored on it whilst trying to capture the Sleep Card. He loves his family dearly, especially his late wife, Nadeshiko (Natasha), to the extent that he keeps the promise he made to her on her deathbed: never to cry over her and sadden himself. Tori stated that Aiden was very athletic, a possible reason why both Sakura and Tori are good at sports. He very is good at running, which is a trait that Sakura inherits from him. Aiden is mostly disliked by Sonomi Daidōji (Samantha), who strongly believes that he stole Nadeshiko from her in high school. At the time, Sonomi and Nadeshiko were high school students, and Aiden was starting his first year as a student teacher there. One day, Nadeshiko had climbed a tree to tend to some birds in their nest, but she accidentally fell. Luckily, Aiden broke her fall, and after seeing Nadeshiko on top of him, he commented, "It appears that an angel has fallen from the sky." This sparked the relationship that would lead to their marriage when Nadeshiko is sixteen. In Episode 10, Sonomi recounts in a rant about how they would arrive at school together with matching packed lunches, husband and wife. He was cooking breakfast.

Aiden: Good morning, Sakura, Pikachu, and Ruby.

Together: Good morning!

_That's my dad, Aiden Avalon. He's the kindest person you ever met. He cooks and sews well. He always help everyone around. He never gets mad or angry at all._

His Jewelpet partner is Kris. Kris is the fourth member of the Jewel Eight and the manager of the Strawberry Cafe. He's a grey Miniature dachshund who symbolizes success in work. He wears a black waistcoat and a dark green bow tie. Debuting in Episode 37, he was under the control of Dian's dark magic and made the Strawberry Cafe into a used up place, which caused Luna, Milky and Peridot to lose all of their customers and resulted in their unsuccessful business. He was then reclamed by Rinko's group through the efforts of the three Jewelpets through the Jewel Games and became the manager of the Strawberry Cafe on Earth. He's a bland boy of faction and always speaks in a Kyoto dialect. He was cameo in Jewelpet Twinkle and he appears Jewelpet Sunshine Episode 3 along with Brownie and Sango. His birthday is on July 5 and his name is based on the Mineral Chrysocolla.

Kris: Breakfast is almost done!

Together: Okay!

Tori: You were coming down the stairs loudly.

Tori was wearing his pjs.

Sakura: (sitting down) No I wasn't!

_That's my older brother, Tori. He always tease me alot. He also gets lots of jobs._

Aiden's Pokemon partner is Raichu, the Mouse Pokemon and the evolved form of Pikachu. Raichu is a bipedal, rodent-like Pokémon. Raichu is covered in dark orange fur with a white belly. Its arms and feet have patches of brown fur at the end, and the soles of its big feet are tan with a circular orange pad. Its bifurcated ears are brown on the outside and yellow on the insides and ends in a distinctive curl. The electric sacs on its cheeks are yellow. It has two horizontal brown stripes on its back. Its long, thin tail has a lightning bolt shaped end. This lightning bolt is smaller on females. Its tail is used to gather electricity from the atmosphere, or it can be planted in the ground to search for electricity. Its tail also serves to protect itself from its own power. Raichu exudes a weak electrical charge from all its body and slightly glows in the dark, and is capable of storing over 100,000 volts of electricity. However, it will become aggressive if it has stored too much electricity. To keep from reaching this state, it discharges electricity through its tail into the ground. This leads to scorched patches near its nest. If Raichu's sacs are fully charged, its ears will stand straight up and its muscles become stimulated.

Raichu: Pikachu. You're finally going downstairs without _ me _going up and use Iron Tail on you.

Pikachu: (worried) No problem!

_That's Raichu, my dad's Pokemon partner. She can be bossy at times. But, she's kind._

Aiden: Breakfast is done.

Kris and Raichu hand out the breakfast to Sakura, Pikachu, Ruby, and Tori.

Sakura: (looking at the picture of Natasha) Good morning, mom.

_This is my mom. She died when I was little._

Aiden: Well, I'm going to work.

Sakura: Okay. Bye.

Sakura, Pikachu, Ruby, Tori, Kris, and Raichu wave goodbye as Aiden leaves.

Raichu: Alright! I'm in charge! So, absolutely no mess. Got it?

Everyone: Okay.

Sakura's phone begans to ring.

Sakura: I'll get it!

She picks up the phone and it was Madison. She is the best friend of Sakura Avalon and her second cousin on their mothers' side. The daughter of the president of Taylor Toy Company, Samantha Taylor, Madison lives a life of wealth and is watched over by a team of female bodyguards. She has access to a variety of prototype technological gadgets from her mother's company, and supplies Sakura and Cerberus with different communication devices throughout the series. She is depicted as being mature, kindhearted, intelligent, and regularly speaking using more formal verb conjugations and expressions than normally seen in elementary students. She is a talented singer, and is shown performing in various school events. Her musical ability causes her to be targeted by both the Voice and Song cards. When she learns of Sakura's new role as a Cardcaptor, she insists that Sakura must wear "special outfits" and begins providing Sakura with the various costumes she wears during her captures as well as accompanying her on missions to record the events with her video camera. She notes that she is happy to be able to be with Sakura and does not require Sakura to love her back. Instead, she encourages Sakura's love of Yukito, and later becomes Syaoran Li's confidante and ally when he falls in love with Sakura. Tomoyo means "wise era; wise people" and Daidouji meaning "know the world". Madison is an elegant and delicate-looking young girl with porcelain-white skin and long, wavy, grayish-violet hair, which is very similar to that of Sakura's mother, Natasha Avalon. It was later revealed that Tomoyo's own mother, Samantha Taylor, had made her grow her hair like that so she would look like Natasha. She also has purple eyes, making her and Sakura the only two people to have an eye colour other than brown or gray from her other classmates (excluding Eriol). Tomoyo faithfully keeps Sakura's new identity secret and often covers for her in times of need. Madison is very mature for her age. One of her major character traits is her selflessness towards Sakura. Madison is cute, kind, caring, sweet, highly intelligent, beautiful, meticulous, annoyingly perfectionist and very melodic (she has a lovely singing voice and often has solos in choir recitals). She enjoys making costumes for Sakura to wear and filming her all the time. She also sings in a club at school. Tomoyo can be slightly over the top at times (only where Sakura is concerned), but otherwise she is practically perfect in every way. She always speaks using formal verb conjugations and expressions, giving her a unique air of refinement amongst the cast. When needed, Madison can exhibit considerable cunning and resourcefulness, which was most prominently displayed in the final movie (much of which revolved around a complicated scheme she had devised to give Sakura as many opportunities as possible to confess her feelings to Syaoran).

Her Jewelpet partner is Luna. Luna is a Netherland Dwarf Rabbit Jewelpet who symbolizes Charm Improvement. Luna is similar to Ruby except to her pink fur color, yellow ears and chest fluff and blue Jewel Eyes. She only wears a Blue Bow above her head and a Jewel Necklace with a Crescent Moon Jewel in it. She's an artist.

Her Pokemon partner is Jigglypuff, the Balloon Pokemon. Jigglypuff is a round, pink ball with pointed ears and large, blue eyes. It has rubbery, balloon-like skin and small, stubby arms and somewhat long feet. On top of its head is a curled tuft of fur. It is filled with air, as a defeated Jigglypuff, deflates until it is flat. By drawing extra air into its body, it is able to float. Jigglypuff uses its eyes to mesmerize opponents. Once it achieves this, it will inflate its lungs and begin to sing a soothing lullaby. If the opponent resists falling asleep, Jigglypuff will endanger its own life by continuing to sing until its lungs run out of air. It is able to adjust the wavelength of its voice to match the brain waves of someone in a deep sleep. This helps ensure drowsiness in its opponents.

Madison: Hey, Sakura!

Sakura: Oh! Hi, Madison! How are you?!

Madison: Good! Me, Luna, Jigglypuff, and my mom are going to the beach. You wanna go with us?

Sakura: Yes! Let me ask first. (puts hand over phone)

Raichu: Who is on the phone?

Sakura: Madison is going to beach. Can we go?

Raichu: Sure! Just be back later! Okay?

Sakura, Ruby, and Pikachu: Okay!

Sakura, Ruby, and Pikachu ran upstairs to pack their stuff.

_With Twilight..._

Twilight and her gang were walking.

Rainbow Dash: Where is the Pokemon Ranger?!

Shuckle: Where is he or she?!

Twilight: You need to be patient, RD (Rainbow Dash's nickname).

Hoothoot: They can't just appear.

They suddenly saw a black limousine passed them.

AppleJack: What in tardination is a limousine doing in Japan?!

Fluttershy: I don't know. Should we follow it?

Twilight: We have no choice.

Twilight and her friends follows the limousine. They ended up at the beach.

Spike: The limousine takes us to the beach?!

Rarity: I _love _going to beach!

Pinkie Pie: Me, too!

_With Sakura..._

Samantha and 2 of her female bodyguards were unpacking their stuff. Sakura was wearing a 2-pieced pink bathing suit. While Madison was wearing a 2-pieced green bathing suit.

Sakura: (stretching) I love going to the beach!

Madison: (laughing slightly) Me, too!

Ruby: I can't wait to play in the water!

Pikachu: Me, too!

Twilight: Um...exscue me.

Everyone: Huh?

They look to see Twilight and her friends walking towards them.

Twilight: Is this the beach?

Sakura: Yeah! Who are you?

Twilight: My name is Twilight Sparkle. And this is my friends, AppleJack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash.

Everyone: Hi!

Sakura: Nice to meet all of you. I'm Sakura Avalon!

Madison: And I'm Madison.

Sakura: Is that your Pokemon?!

Twilight: Yes, they are.

Sakura: Awesome! (takes out Pokedex from her bag and points to their Pokemon)

Pokedex: (to Hoothoot) Hoothoot, the Owl Pokémon. Hoothoot stands on one leg, but uses both its powerful eyes to see clearly even through the darkest night. (to Herdier) Herdier, the Loyal Dog Pokémon, and the evolved form of Lillipup. Herdier's hard black fur softens its opponent's attacks like armor. (to Bunnelby) Bunnelby, the Digging Pokemon. They use their large ears to dig burrows. They will dig the whole night through. (to Sandile) Sandile, the Desert Croc Pokémon. A dark membrane protects its eyes from the sun, and it buries itself in the sand with its eyes and nose sticking out. (to Purugly) Purugly, the Tiger Cat Pokémon, and the evolved form of Glameow. By rounding its tail around itself, it can appear to be bigger, and when locking eyes with another, it can stare forever. (to Shuckle) Shuckle, the Mold Pokémon. When Shuckle places organic materials in its husk-like shell, the items are transformed into a unique juice. Shuckle are naturally shy and are most often found hiding beneath rocks.

Pinkie Pie: Is that a Pikachu?

Sakura: Yeah! He's my partner, along with Ruby!

Ruby: Hi!

Pikachu: Nice to meet you!

Madison: My partners are Jigglypuff and Luna.

Jigglypuff and Luna: Hello!

Sakura: So, do you want to stay with us?

Everyone: Yes!

Rarity: But first, we need to change into our swimsuit.

The mane 6 went into the changing room

_Few minutes later..._

They come out. Twilight was wearing a purple one-piece swimsuit with the big star gap on the back.

Twilight: How do I look?

Hoothoot: Good.

Applejack was wearing a red two-piece swimsuit with a small apple gap between her chest.

AppleJack: Yee-haw!

Herdier: Cool!

Fluttershy was wearing a pink one-piece swimsuit with a butterfly gap on her left side.

Fluttershy: Oh...my. This is embarrassing.

Bunnelby: Don't worry. You look amazing.

Fluttershy: You think so?

Bunnelby: Yes!

Pinkie Pie was wearing a light blue one-piece swimsuit with a balloon gap on her back.

Pinkie Pie: Nice!

Sandile: Yeah!

Rarity was wearing a purple two-piece crossed swimsuit with a diamond gap on her stomach.

Rarity: I look _beautiful! _Do you think so too, Purugly?

Purugly: It's okay.

Rainbow Dash was wearing a rainbow one-piece swimsuit with a lighting bolt gap on her right side.

Rainbow Dash: Awesome!

Shuckle: Amazing!

Samantha: Alright. All the stuff are unpacked. I'm gonna get myself a tan. So, don't go to far, okay?

Everyone: Okay.

Everyone was having fun at the beach.

_Later..._

They drive home. Samantha drops off Sakura, Ruby, Pikachu, Twilight, Hoothoot, AppleJack, Herdier, Fluttershy, Bunnelby, Rarity, Purugly, Rainbow Dash, and Shuckle to Sakura's house. They wave goodbye as Madison and Samantha drives home.

Sakura: (opening the door) Hi, dad! We're home!

Aiden: Ahh...Sakura. How was your day at the beach?

Sakura: Good!

Ruby: It was fun!

Pikachu: Really fun!

Kris: Who are our guest?

Sakura: This is Twilight, AppleJack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash.

Everyone: Hi.

Twilight: Is it okay if we could stay here for the night?

Aiden: Sure thing. Dinner's done.

Everyone: Okay!

Everyone ate dinner. After dinner, Sakura, Ruby, and Pikachu shows the mane 6 her room.

Twilight: You live in an attic?

Sakura: Yeah.

Pinkie Pie: Your...so...LUCKY!

Sandile: _Very _lucky!

Ruby: Thanks!

Rainbow Dash: (picking up the Clow Book) What is this? A book?

Sakura: Please be careful!

Twilight: This is the Clow Book.

Sakura: You know?

Twilight: Me and Hoothoot read about this. It contains the Clow Cards, magical beings.

Sakura: I guess I have to tell you. I'm actually a cardcaptor.

Pinkie Pie: What's a cardcaptor?!

Twilight: A cardcaptor is a boy or girl whose he/her job to capture the Clow Cards, Pinkie.

Pinkie Pie: Oh...right!

Sakura: Exactly. Only Madison, Syaoran, and Mei-Ling knows my secret.

Kero: That's right!

Everyone: Huh?

They turn around and sees Kero. His real name is Ceroberos. He is one of the two Guardians of the Clow Cards created by Clow Reed, along with Yue. Before his death, Clow appointed Kero as the one to select the potential candidate to be the next master of the cards, Cerberus himself, and his fellow guardian, Yue. After Sakura Avalon inadvertently releases the cards, Cerberus chooses her to be the candidate and teaches her the basics of capturing the cards. Keroberos's name and form are based on Cerberus from Greek mythology, a large three-headed beast who was assigned to guard the gates of Hades, a parallel to Cerberus's duty in the Cardcaptor Sakura storyline where he guarded a deck of cards from the cover of the book that contained them. In his borrowed form, Keroberos resembles a lion cub or rather a stuffed animal or a plush toy with yellow-orange fur, big ears, and small white wings. However, his true form is that of a huge, tawny maneless lion or cougar, with enormous angelic white wings and chestplate and helmet of beaten metal, studded with a large red precious stone. By nature, Keroberos is bossy, demanding, and gluttonous, but he also genuinely cares about Sakura and believes that she will become the next Master of the Clow as he acts as her guide to gather the Cards. He is responsible for giving Sakura the Sealing Wand, having appointed her to be the one to recapture the Cards she unknowingly released. Kero's hobbies include playing video games and eating snacks and sweets (he loves sweets more than almost anything), even though, drawing his power from the sun, he generates his own energy, and does not need to eat to survive but unlike Yue, he enjoys the finer things in life. He has a particular fondness for cake, cookies, and chocolates. In the anime, he was also intoxicated by a box of brandy chocolates, causing him to become drunk. Despite his fondness for sweets and other food items, he is not often above sharing, provided there is enough left for him (except in episode 10, season 3 when he intoxicated Spinel by unknowingly forcing a doughnut into Spinel's mouth, resulting in the creature gaining a sugar high before proceeding to run all over Tomeda Elementary, causing havoc). Keroberos also enjoys being filmed by Sakura's best friend, Madison Taylor and, unlike his Mistress, relishes the costume accessories he is asked to wear for these recordings. Even though he has been a willing servant all his life, Keroberos can be somewhat of an egomaniac, obsessing over his "coolness", and is seen bragging about himself after watching most of Tomoyo's recordings. Despite his sometimes erratic behavior, Cerberus is remarkably intelligent. He is knowledgeable not only on the Clow Cards but also on all forms of mysticism, with a knack for reading magical auras. At one point this leads him astray when Kaho Mizuki tricks him by using her strong moon-aspected aura to cover up Yue's, preventing Cerberus from realizing Yue's false form. In addition to this, Cerberus is also not quite as carefree and without inhibitions as he seems at first glance. CLAMP (all-female Manga Corporation) describes Cerberus's "favorite thing" as "loud fun", and his least favorite as "being sad or lonely". Cerberus doesn't like wallowing in life's sad and depressing facts, which could possibly why he takes up so many indulgent pastimes like food and video games to distract himself from them. This does not, however mean that he is immune to these realities, as is shown in the first arc of the series when he is seen frequently musing about his fears concerning the rapidly approaching Final Judgment to the point of obsession. His lack of communication regarding the Final Judgment nearly causes Sakura to fail as she is unaware that Yue can turn the power of any Clow card under his jurisdiction back at her but thanks to Kaho, Sakura is eventually able to defeat Yue, becoming the new Master of the Clow Cards while also gaining a new Staff in the process as with Kaho's Bell of the Moon, her Sealing Staff changes from its original structure to resemble that of a single star.

Fluttershy: Oh! He's _so _cute! (picks up Kero)

Kero: Hey!

Fluttershy: (brushing her cheeks up and down at Kero) He's the cutest thing ever! He's a little lion cub!

Kero: Quit it! Please!

Sakura: That's Kero! He's the guardian of the Clow Cards.

Fluttershy: Oh? I'm sorry. (let go of Kero)

Kero: That's okay. (clears throat) Anyway, Sakura's right! Only her friends knows her secret.

Ruby: But, it wasn't easy.

Pikachu: It was really hard.

Sakura: But, we caught all of them.

Kero: Since I can't sense the presence of Clow Cards, it has been a pretty normal life.

Aiden knocks on the door.

Aiden: Sakura, I'm going in.

Kero: (quietly) Oh no. (pretends to be a toy)

Aiden opens the door.

Raichu: We brought you three matresses.

Aiden: (puts down matresses) So, you six can sleep. (yawning) Ahh...I'm going to bed, now. Good night, everyone.

Everyone: Good night!

Aiden and Raichu went to their room.

Sakura: (yawning) Dad's right. Let's go to bed.

So, everyone was sleeping. But, someone was in their house.

?: Alright. Goombas, go get this guy name Aiden and his Pokemon partner, Raichu.

The Goombas went upstairs and saw Aiden and Raichu sleeping. A huge turtle with a spiked shell use a cubed trapper to trap Aiden and Raichu. Before he leaves, he also trap Tori and left.

_The next day..._

Sakura wakes up. She notices that the mane six, Ruby, and Pikachu were gone.

Sakura: Where is everyone?

She ran downstairs and saw everyone in the kitchen area.

Ruby and Pikachu: Oh, hey Sakura!

Sakura: You were downstairs?!

Ruby: Yeah! You're dad wasn't here. So, Pinkie was making candy pancakes.

Pinkie Pie: Yes siree! It's half candy, half pancakes. Try it!

Sakura tries the candy pancakes.

Sakura: Wow! This is good! (pauses) Wait, did you say that my dad isn't here?

Twilight: Yes!

Sakura: That's strange! My dad is usually here!

Kris: (screams) AHH!

Everyone: Huh?

Kris: I CAN'T FIND AIDEN, RAICHU, OR TORI ANYWHERE! I look everywhere!

Sakura: They disappear?! Let me call my friends!

Sakura tries to call Madison, Syaoran, and Mei-Ling. No answer.

Sakura: Oh no! They're not answering.

Twilight: Calm down.

The door bell rings.

Sakura: I'll get it.

When she open the door, it was Sango, Io, Jasper, Luna (Madison's Jewelpet partner), Jigglypuff (Madison's Pokemon partner), and Paras.

Sango is Rika's (one of Sakura's friends) Jewelpet partner. Sango's appearance is a small light orange tabby cat with brown stripes and pinkish-pink jewel eyes. She always wears a ribbon with a strawberry flower on her head and a Jewel Necklace shaped like a Strawberry on her neck. She sometimes carries a ribbon. She symbolizes Luck. Sango's charm is colored pink and is egg shaped. It is decorated with a large pink strawberry shaped coral in the center and two small ones on the sides. Like other charms, it also has white gold embroided in it. Sango tends to be rather dimwitted despite being an easygoing cat. Thought also she shows to be rather supportive to other people sometimes, she also loves sweets and desserts.

Io is Mei-Ling's (one of Sakura's friends and Syaoran's cousin/fiance) Jewelpet partner. Io is a brown Holland Lop who somewhat had a same body structure as Sapphie, except for the short rabbit tail. He only wears a purple ribbon bowtie on his neck. He symbolizes Refreshment.

Jasper is Zachary's (Chiharu's cousin) Jewelpet partner. Jasper is a naturally colored Cheetah with sharp claws and red Jewel Eyes. His fur color is mostly yellow with some brown spots and brown ears with red highlights. He mostly wears a collar with a diamond shaped red Jewel and a tail collar with the same jewel in it. Furthermore, he always seen wielding a huge key, which is used to open portals to other worlds. He symbolizes Honesty (which is also AppleJack's Element). Jasper's charm is an octagon shape that is colored yellow. It is decorated with a round Jasper with a small star shaped one in the center and four diamond ones around it. and gold and silver trimmings that made it resemble a key. It also has pure gold decorating around the charm's borders.

Paras, the Mushroom Pokémon, is Mei-Ling's Pokemon partner. Paras is an orange, insectoid creature resembling the nymph stage of a cicada. Its ovoid body is segmented, and it has six pairs of legs. The foremost pair of legs is the largest and has sharp claws at the tips. There are five specks on its forehead and three teeth on either side of its mouth. It has circular eyes with large pupils. Red-and-yellow mushrooms known as tochukaso grow on this Pokémon's back. The mushrooms can be removed at any time, and grow from spores that are doused on this Pokémon's back at birth by the mushroom on its mother's back. Tochukaso are parasitic in nature, drawing their nutrients from the host Paras's body in order to grow and exerting some command over the Pokémon's actions. For example, Paras drains nutrients from tree roots due to commands from the mushrooms. The mushrooms are also popular among collectors and have medicinal uses, usually involving extended life. Paras can often be found in caves, but can also thrive in damp forests with high amounts of humidity where conditions are ideal for fungi. It is also very timid.

Everyone: Sakura! We need your help!

They explain that they can't find their friends.

Sakura: Something strange is going on here.

Twilight: (thinking) I need to tell her the truth. (talking) Sakura, we need to tell you.

Sakura: Sure. Tell me anything.

Twilight: Well, you see,...

Pinkie Pie: We're not humans at all! We're ponies disguise as humans! We're from Equestria, a land of ponies! We're looking for the Pokemon Rangers, a legendary team of humans who defeated King Gorge, a mean guy. We come to Earth to find the ones with the marks.

Sakura: You mean the one on my right eye? (points to mark, which is shape like a lighting bolt)

Herdier: That's the one!

Sakura: Is this represent the Pokemon Rangers?

Twilight: Correct. This mark also represent what specialty is. Since your mark is shape like a lighting bolt, your specialty is electricity.

Sakura: Oh...that's what this mark represent. I thought it was just a strange, ordinary mark.

Spike: Does your dad has the mark, too?

Ruby: Yes! Her dad has the mark.

Pikachu: But, the mark is on his left eye.

Twilight: Interesting.

Sakura: I also want to know why my friends can't see my mark expect the Jewelpets and Pokemon.

AppleJack: Well, the reason is normal people can't see a mark.

Herdier: AppleJack's right! Ones without the marks can't see it at all. The marks are invisible to an average human's eye.

Rarity: Sakura, can you biomerge with Pikachu?

Sakura: Sure I can! But, we use it when people are in danger.

Rainbow Dash: Great! Because we need all the help we can get!

Twilight: Oh! I almost forgot! Here!

Twilight gives Sakura two pokeballs, a sphere-shaped ball the Pokemon are capture in. It has red on top and white on bottom with a white button in the middle.

Sakura: Pokeballs?

Twilight: For Jigglypuff and Paras.

Sakura: You two ready?

Jigglypuff and Paras: Ready!

Sakura: You two return!

Jigglypuff and Paras turn red and got sucked into the pokeballs.

Sakura: Alright! Let's...

Twilight: Oh! There's one thing I need to tell you.

Sakura: What is it?

AppleJack: Well, we are also looking fer' the Electric Clarinet!

Ruby: Electric Clarinet?

Pikachu: What's that?

Fluttershy: An Electric Clarinet is one of Instruments of Melody, a magical group of Instruments with magical powers. The Electric Clarinet can manipulate electricity.

Sango: Awesome-nya!

All of a sudden, everything started to shake.

Everyone: Woah...

Sango: What's happening-nya?!

Luna: An earthquake-dana?!

Kris: Everyone! Hold on!

Than, it stops.

Pinkie Pie: What was that?!

Rainbow Dash: That was weird!

AppleJack: Very weird!

Sakura: We usually don't have earthquakes this early!

Spike: (worried) Um...Twilight? We have a _ huge _ problem!

Twilight: What is it, Spike?

Spike: Look and see for yourself!

They look through the window and saw Goombas, Koopatroopas, and other creatures (all from the Super Mario Series). They were running amok.

Sakura, Ruby, and Pikachu: What the?!

Sango: What are those creatures-nya!

Luna: What are they doing here-dana?!

Twilight: I know who this is. Follow me.

Everyone follows Twilight and Hoothoot. Up above, Bowser (an antagonist from the Super Mario Series), was in his little ship that was white with green linings, orange smile, and yellow eyes. He was a huge yellow tortoise with a green spiked shell, yellow skin, orange spiked hair, and 2 spiked bracelets on his left arm and right arm. He was also looking for the Electric Clarinet.

Bowser: C'mon, Koopalings! Find that Electric Clarinet!

Skarmory: Yeah! Step on it!

Bowser's Pokemon partner is Skarmory, the Armor Bird Pokemon. Skarmory is a silver-gray, avian Pokémon with a long, metallic blue neck, legs, and tail. It has yellow eyes, a pointed beak with several pointed teeth, and a triangular crest on its head. There are red feathers under the sheaths that cover its sharp wings, and each feather can be moved independently. Its wings are actually hollow, allowing it to travel up to 180 mph. Its feet have three toes on them, two in front and one in back, and its tail has hooked ends. Its steel wings become tattered and bashed in from repeated battles, but once a year the battered wings grow back completely. This process restores the cutting edges. Its feathers are sharp enough to be used as blades. Its skin and feathers are solid because it lives and is raised in very harsh conditions. Its nests are usually found in thorn bushes, where continual scratching of its skin will eventually harden it into an iron-like state.

There were seven koopalings that was part of Bowser's army; Larry Koopa, Morton Koopa Jr., Wendy O. Koopa, Iggy Koopa, Roy Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, and Ludwig Von Koopa. Larry Koopa is the youngest of the seven koopalings. Larry looks almost the same as before, but his two small fangs are now gone, he has a star-shaped birthmark similar to Morton, though it's near the back of his head and he has a light-blue coloured shell similar to the colour of his hair. Like his siblings, Larry has yellow and tan skin, and a green head. . He also has a four-ribbed, padded stomach and padded feet. He seems to have an interest in sports. Larry was shown to be short-tempered. Additionally, he didn't possess a lot of stamina, as he was quite far behind his family, trying to catch his breath, while his siblings were trying to help Bowser up off the ground. He was sneaky, unfair, and devious. Like the other Koopalings, Larry has shown the ability to generate magic blasts, as well as walk, run, or jump, as well as spin inside of his shell. He is usually the weakest of the group due to him being faced in battle before the others in most games, although in some occasions he is actually the last to be fought and his abilities are altered accordingly. In New Super Mario Bros. Wii the only magic he can perform with his wand is to make a low heated blue fire ball. Unlike the other Koopalings, Larry doesn't show any signs of improvisation, as he keeps his battle tactics mostly the same when the player fights him the second time. In Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga he has the same stats as Iggy and uses the same technique of spinning around at extreme speeds in order to make his foes dizzy. He is unique in that he uses a tennis racket to spar with the Mario Bros. before the actual battle, and in Hotel Mario, he used a bowling ball against them. In the former game, he is also capable of utilizing poison and burn status effects as a deterrent against Bros. Attacks. In New Super Mario Bros. 2, he also fires energy blasts at Mario that ricochet against obstacles, similar to Wendy's rings. He also used water geysers to his advantage in his battle in New Super Mario Bros. U. In Super Mario World, Larry shares Iggy's tactics against the Mario Bros. by throwing balls at them that he keeps in his shell. However, he also raises the stakes by having podoboos periodically jump up, and flings balls at a faster frequency than Iggy. Sprites from Super Princess Peach relating to his planned appearance implied that he would have utilized his spin attack once again against Peach. Similarly, it would have been implied that his Vibe-state during what would have been the second half would have been "Calm."

Larry: Not ontop of the trees!

Morton Koopa Jr. is one of the members of the Koopalings. . Unlike the other Koopalings, Morton has a dark brown skin tone, except for his face, which is white. He also has a unique star mark on the left side of his face which is centered on his left eye and covers part of his snout and cheek. Morton has four, fang-like teeth in the upper corners of both sides of his large mouth; they are the same as Iggy's. He also has a four-ribbed, light, padded stomach and tan, padded feet. His shell is black, lined with a white encasing (formerly yellow), and the multiple, short, spikes are circled with white (formerly yellow) rings. He has small, circular-shaped eyes, like Ludwig's. He has a round head and a large body, making him both taller and broader than most of his siblings. Morton appears to be relatively hairless, except for three, thin, long, black hairs at the top of his head. He also has three-haired black eyebrows that extend off his face like Wendy's. Morton wears the same metal, spiked, cuffs as the other Koopalings. Like all the other Koopalings, Morton's personality and traits have been shrouded in mystery, even more so than compared to the other Koopalings. The Super Mario Bros. 3 manual implies that he is astute enough to realize whether there are any possible setbacks regarding defeating Mario and can likewise report the information to Bowser, but the English translation downplayed his thoughtful wording and made him seem angry. This is also true according to the Nintendo Player's Guide for Super Mario Advance 4, in which Morton is said to be a grouch with a cantankerous personality. Morton may have an interest in construction, as in Mario Kart 8, there are advertisements for "Morton's Construction" with Morton's face on it. In The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3, all the Koopalings were given names to match the personalities they were given and such was the case with Morton, whose name was changed to Big Mouth Koopa. Big Mouth was extremely talkative, to the point of never seeming to know when to stop talking, which continuously forced Roy to interrupt him. According to the bio on the DVD set for The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3, he was also extremely arrogant in regards to his intelligence, as well as exceptionally ignorant regarding the actual facts of the world, and he never accepts responsibility for being wrong, preferring to blame others instead. In addition, he was also known to make cutting remarks, which were severe enough to even make his father cry if directed at him. Very few actual Mario games ever gave Morton lines, although unused lines for Mario is Missing!, which would have been used for a planned boss battle against Morton, implied that he was largely sarcastic and wise-cracking. Morton usually uses his weight to try and crush Mario or paralyze him by shaking the ground, as in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga and Super Mario World, which even involved him running up the walls and dropping down from the ceiling. His debut appearance in Super Mario Bros. 3 did not involve his earthquake-causing power, however, and he relied on the standard abilities shared with his siblings to fight, such as jumping and shooting magic blasts, although he generally doesn't use his magical abilities as much as his siblings. In New Super Mario Bros. Wii, he tended to use his Magic Scepter once his enemies were already immobile, and the game also showed that he couldn't actually jump very high, unlike earlier depictions. He also has the ability to shoot spiked balls from his scepter, as shown in New Super Mario Bros. 2. In New Super Mario Bros. U, he has a magic hammer that he uses to knock giant Pokey segments at the player. Like the other Koopalings, Morton can breathe fire, and in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, he used some sort of sonic screech against the Mario Bros., which is like Bowser Jr.'s Sonic Roar! Super Ability from Mario Strikers Charged. His bio on the Japanese New Super Mario Bros. Wii website also implies that Morton's strength is dependent on his weapon. Despite his strengths, his size also resulted in him being unable to get up once he is forced onto his back, as evidenced by the ending for New Super Mario Bros. 2, where he ended up on his back as a result of the Koopa Clown Car crashing. Sprites relating to his planned appearance in Super Princess Peach implied that he would have inflated himself like a balloon at some point during the battle, as well as spit objects out and charge at her.

Morton: (lifting up a slide) Not under the slide. (puts down slide)

Wendy O. Koopa is the only female of the Koopalings. Like most of the other Koopalings, Wendy has a yellow and tan skin complexion, but she is unique in that her head is also this colour, unlike Bowser and the other Koopalings, whose heads do not match their body scales. As the only female Koopaling, Wendy has obvious physical differences, but in terms of body she appears to be most similar to Larry; the main difference being her thinning, feminine legs, and her overall slightly taller height. Wendy has a four-ribbed, padded stomach, and her head is a very simple round shape. Her mouth is puffy, round and gives the impression that she is wearing pink lipstick; her cheeks are also very round and baby-faced. Even though she is the only female Koopaling, Wendy appears to be relatively bald, even though some of her brothers have full hair. The only time she was depicted with hair was in the Nintendo Club comic "Super Mario: Erholung? Nein, danke!", where she was a brown-haired stewardess. She also transformed into a blonde human in The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 episode "The Beauty of Kootie". Additionally, Kootie Pie has a mole on her right cheek that Wendy does not have in any video game appearance. Recent games have revealed that her eyebrows are blonde, and like her eyelashes, extend off her face. Her eyes themselves are large and round, and her light blue irises are roughly the same as Larry's. Rather than wearing the spiked cuffs the male Koopalings have, Wendy has large, golden bracelets on her wrists (implied in New Super Mario Bros. U to be Candy Rings), which bear a resemblance to the rings from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. She usually wears a long, beaded, red necklace and thick, pink pumps, as opposed to the other bare-footed Koopalings. A large pink bow with white polka-dots is also included in her appearance, similar to Birdo's bow (aside from the colouration). Wendy's shell is pink, lined with a white encasing, and the multiple, short spikes are circled with grey rings. Wendy's in-game sprites in both Super Mario Bros. 3 and Super Mario World depict her with a red head and shell colouration, a white bow with red polka-dots, iris-less eyes, and no necklace; additionally, SMW gives her bare feet, depicts her bracelets as red cuffs without spikes, and in several sprites, gives her teeth. Wendy is shown to be very desiring of wealth and prestige; her being the one of two Koopalings in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga to drop 102 coins instead of 99 may be a reference to her greed. The comics typically portrayed her as a spoiled brat, and she even thought of herself as Bowser's favorite child. She does whatever she can to impress her father and likes to be congratulated for her bad deeds. Her personality in the cartoons highlighted these traits further, and she was shown to have a very short temper over little things and could be violent when provoked. The English in-game text in Super Mario World implied she spent her time in her castle singing. In the PC version of Mario is Missing!, Wendy acts exceedingly girlish, perhaps in a mocking manner. It is stated in her bio on the Japanese New Super Mario Bros. Wii website that she is a "strong-minded, intrusive tomboy". New Super Mario Bros. U implies that she is somewhat giddy, although obviously not to the same extent as Iggy, due to her reaction when encountering Mario. Also, she was shown to be somewhat surly in the Nintendo Club comic "Super Mario: Erholung? Nein, danke!" and was also implied in the same comic to love disco dances. She seems to love water, as she was fought in regions that dealt with water in Super Mario Bros. 3 and New Super Mario Bros. Wii, and both New Super Mario Bros. Wii and New Super Mario Bros. 2 had Wendy utilizing underwater combat when fighting Mario. The Super Mario Bros. 3 manual also implies that Wendy is concise, thoughtful and studious regarding threats she hasn't encountered before, in this case Mario. The Official Nintendo Power guide to Super Mario Advance 4 also claimed that Wendy's tomboyish traits were because of her need to adapt to the fact that she's the only female among the Koopalings. In the adventure book story "Koopa Caper", Wendy is depicted as being treacherous, although her actions in the game itself as well as Japanese promotional materials conflict with this, depicting her as being fanatically devoted to Bowser and his cause. Wendy has displayed some unique abilities throughout her appearances as a boss character. In Super Mario Bros. 3 and New Super Mario Bros. Wii, Wendy uses her wand to create up to three glowing rings that float around colliding with each other and the environment. The rings can glide through water as well, although at lower speeds, and over time they dissipate. In Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, she didn't have to use her wand to create rings that would close in on the Mario bros. once they appear beneath them. This game also had Wendy breathing fireballs and creating Spinys disguised as clones of herself, an ability shared with Lemmy and reminiscent of how they used similar-looking "dolls" to confuse Mario in Super Mario World. Wendy is shown running and jumping in Super Mario Bros. 3 and New Super Mario Bros. Wii, and the later also showed her spinning inside of her shell for offensive and defensive purposes. New Super Mario Bros. 2 also showed her as being an adept swimmer. New Super Mario Bros. U also depicts her as being skilled at ice-skating. In the same game, she also seems to throw her ring bracelets and have them richochet against walls, hinting that they were Candy Rings. In addition, similar to Bowser and the other Koopalings, she is also capable of surviving near-death situations, as evidenced by her surviving being dunked into lava (and later having her castle being collapsed on top of her in Super Mario World, her surviving her being blasted with a fire flower in Mario is Missing, her surviving being crushed by Bowser's castle in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, and her surviving being knocked into a lava pit by a newly-gargantuan Bowser in New Super Mario Bros. 2.

Wendy: (steps on mud) Oh...! My shoes! They're ruin thanks to the sticky mud! But, a little magic would do the trick! (pulls out wand on use it on her shoes. Her shoes are now water-proof) Oh...! Now my shoes will keep clean all the time!

Larry: Um, Wendy. Should you looking the Electric Clarinet?

Wendy: Well, I was. But, my shoes were dirty.

Larry: (sighs)

Iggy Koopa is one of the members of the Koopalings. Like most of the other Koopalings, Iggy has a yellow and tan skin complexion, as well as a green head. Iggy has four, fang-like teeth in the upper corners of both sides of his snout; they are the same as Morton's. He also has a four-ribbed, padded stomach and padded feet. His mouth is straight, and he has a jutting jaw-line. Iggy has always been the tallest of the Koopalings, but it is not until New Super Mario Bros. Wii that he takes on a lankier appearance, as in the newer games, he seems to be about twice as tall as Mario. His hair is tall and adds to his height. Originally he had a multicolored mohawk similar to Lemmy, but it is now depicted as a plant-like stalk of lime-green hair tipped with darker green. He has large, oval eyes with blue-ringed irises, although some artwork depicts his eyes are as eccentric swirls to indicate that the glasses he wears have very thick lenses. As well as his distinctive glasses, he wears the same metal, spiked cuffs as the other Koopalings. His shell is green, lined with a white encasing, and the multiple, short spikes are circled with purple rings; originally the green of his shell matched the coloration of his head, but in NSMB Wii it was changed to a lime-green hue to match the new look of his hair. In Super Mario Bros. 3 and Super Mario World, Iggy's in-game sprites depict him with white hair (orange-yellow in SMB3's All-Stars remake) and a blue shell, most likely to differentiate his sprites from those of Larry (who is also depicted with white hair, but still has a green shell) while simultaneously respecting the technical limitations of the NES and SNES; however, in his official artwork for both games, Iggy is still shown wearing his green shell. Furthermore, in his SMW boss battle he uses Larry's hairstyle despite his own style existing in the game's graphics (and coincidentally, being used on Larry's in-game battle sprites); both Koopalings, however, use their correct styles in the cast roll. Iggy is portrayed as being demented and giddy. This is supported by his crazed laughter in the original Super Mario Bros. 3 manual, as well as the in-game English dialogue in Super Mario World. Before his rematch in his world's castle in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, he is heard laughing at the animal noises outside his window and laughing exhilaratingly during the battle itself. Also, in New Super Mario Bros. Wii as well as Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga, he is shown to be extremely energetic and hyperactive. He is also said to be something of a trickster, who goes too far when he taunts his opponents, such as when he smacks his rear end in front of his adversary. He is also an emotional sadist, being uplifted at the mere thought of his enemies experiencing fear. This trait is especially evident in his quote in the manual, where he cackles and deduced that Mario must be getting nervous about his upcoming fight against him. He might be something of an animal person, as he has used a Chain Chomp to counter Mario twice, and may have also constructed the carriage it pulls himself. His ability to launch rockets in Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga also implies that he has at least some knowledge on technology. In Mario is Missing!, Iggy speaks completely in rhyme and cannot stand still. In the comics, he seems to think Bowser is somewhat stupid and acts as if he is smarter. In The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 and Super Mario World, Hop is quite childish in personality, and he often pulls pranks instead of causing true crimes, though some episodes has him doing so. In the Super Mario Amada OVAs, Nintendo Comics System and Super Mario Adventures, Iggy's personality is largely identical to that of the other Koopalings, with him having no real defining characteristics. He mostly hangs around with Lemmy, who looks a lot like Iggy. Iggy and Lemmy pull pranks together and cause trouble. The twins also act childish in a way. Iggy is the fastest of the Koopalings. Iggy rides a Chain Chomp in his boss battle in New Super Mario Bros. Wii and New Super Mario Bros. 2, utilizing a custom track. He could spin as a top in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga and even move fast enough to make his opponents dizzy. Like all the Koopalings in that game, he can also spit fireballs. As shown in New Super Mario Bros Wii, his magic blasts are the most chaotic out of all the Koopalings. In Hotel Mario he could cause small amounts of lightning to rain down on Mario. In addition, his unused sprites in Super Princess Peach show that the Koopaling was to use his hair as a spear. He also can throw balls at the Mario Bros. during their fight with him in Super Mario World, which he keeps in his shell. As demonstrated in New Super Mario Bros. U, Iggy has the ability to make lava rise from the ground and fire at least two varieties of spells: One being his normal chaotic green spell, and the other being red orbs that upon making contact with lava will summon Magmaags. In addition, his energetic nature even allows him to stand on ceilings, as evidenced by his boss fight in New Super Mario Bros. U.

Iggy: (screams) SURPRISE!

Wendy and Larry: IGGY!

Iggy: (laughs) You shouldn't look at your faces!

Wendy: That wasn't funny, Iggy!

Larry: Not funny! Did you find it?

Iggy: What are we supposed to look for again?

Both: THE ELECTRIC CLARINET!

Iggy: Oh! And no, not yet!

Larry: Keep looking! And no more pranks!

Iggy: (at the distance) Gotcha!

Roy Koopa is one of the members of the Koopalings. Roy has the same yellow and tan skin complexion as the other Koopalings, but his head is pink instead of the standard green colouration. Roy has two fang-like teeth in the upper corners of both sides of his snout; they are the same as Larry's. His mouth is feline-shaped, as his lips are deeply curved, and his nose is flat. His head is a very simple round shape, and like the other Koopalings, he has a four-ribbed, padded stomach and padded feet. Roy has always been rather large when compared to the other Koopalings, around as tall as Ludwig or Larry. He is depicted with long arms and hunched shoulders, as a gorilla does. His shell was originally pink, like his head; it was (somewhat unintentionally) changed to green in unused sprites from Super Princess Peach, and is now purple, lined with a white encasing, and bearing multiple, short spikes circled with hot-pink rings. His in-game sprites in Super Mario World used a blue palette in his boss battle, and a gray palette in the ending cast roll; the game's graphics do contain a pinkish-purple palette which would fit his head and shell, but for unknown reasons, this is applied to Ludwig's cast roll sprite instead. Roy wears the same metal, spiked cuffs as the other Koopalings, but his distinctive trademark is a pair of cat-eyed hot pink sunglasses; his Japanese New Super Mario Bros. Wii site bio describes these glasses as "Bad Boy sunglasses," and says that they are his most defining feature. Roy is shown to speak in a calm and collected manner in the Super Mario Bros. 3 manual and Japanese promotional materials, though he is often depicted in the American medium as a typical bully who usually beats people up for his own amusement (hence the alternate name Bully Koopa). Regardless of the version, however, he is nonetheless depicted as preferring his brawn over his brains, as evidenced by his method of attacks in recent titles. In addition, he roars at the Mario Bros. in anger when encountering them in New Super Mario Bros. Wii and New Super Mario Bros. 2. In the cartoon series, he spends most of his time beating up his little brother, Big-Mouth (Morton). His actions in Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga as well as in the Hoopster basketball scenario book also suggest that he also enjoys employing dirty tactics. His love of the color pink may be considered a subversion of his personality, although it could be a reference to the popular depiction of pink as a manly color. In New Super Mario Bros Wii, most of his colors were changed to purple, which in Japan is synonymous with death. He was also shown to be somewhat sarcastic in the PC version of Mario is Missing, such as when he faked fear of Luigi only to then declare "Not!" In addition, he also maintained a large amount of faith in the success of Bowser's plans even if he himself ended up defeated, as evidenced by his final lines to Luigi before being blasted by a fireball. His usage of a Bill Blaster also implies that he likes using firearms. Roy is one of the strongest Koopalings. He has the ability to jump high into the air and use Ground Pounds to cause powerful tremors, capable of stunning (or even crushing) the Mario Bros. He can also climb up vertical walls and drop down from the ceiling to create tremors. He can also use his wand to shoot magic blasts or purple fireballs at his opponents. He is also shown to be strong enough to wield a huge bullet bill blaster with only one hand. In Hotel Mario, he uses his brawn by extending his arms to punch at Mario. Like the others, Roy is capable of spitting fireballs and spin around while inside his shell. His unused sprites in Super Princess Peach suggest he was going throw spiked-balls and use a full body tackle for attacking. The latter concept was revived for New Super Mario Bros. 2. In Mario is Missing, Roy bragged that the only thing capable of destroying him was fire. Despite this, however, he was shown surviving alongside the other Koopalings being knocked into a lava pit by Bowser in New Super Mario Bros. 2.

Roy: Not in the slide.

Lemmy Koopa is the smallest member of the Koopalings. Lemmy has the same yellow and tan skin complexion, as well as a green head, like most of the other Koopalings, although he has a distinctive pair of orange bars on the left-side of his head. He also has a three-ribbed, padded stomach and padded feet. His mouth is turtle-shaped, as the bottom center of his top lip rounds down with the shape of his nose, and his lips curve up at the edges. He has large, oval eyes are often crossed or even pointing in opposite directions. Lemmy's head is oval-shaped and disproportionately large compared to his small body; his unorthodox appearance is complimented by the fact he balances atop a rubber ball most of the time. Lemmy is actually the smallest of all Koopalings, around as small as Toad, which has led many to mistakenly believe he is the youngest as well, though he is theoretically the second oldest, after Ludwig. Lemmy has a multi-colored mohawk, that goes from yellow, pink, blue, yellow, pink, to blue, and ends in a long ponytail that fades from yellow to orange at the tip. His shell post-New Super Mario Bros Wii is orange lined with a white encasing, and with multiple, short spikes encircled by yellow rings. His original design had his shell as green, however, and in Super Mario World his shell was colored yellow due to graphical limitations. He wears the same metal, spiked cuffs as his male siblings. Lemmy was shown to have teeth in Super Mario World, although he is shown to be lacking in them in his other appearances. Lemmy is depicted as an immature, fun-loving child, and is said to retain a childlike innocence about him despite not being the youngest of the Koopalings. It is mentioned in the various manuals and guide books of games that Lemmy is exceedingly immature, apparently preferring to join a circus rather than commit crimes and conquest. He is already somewhat clownish in how he loves balancing on top of his rubber ball. His love for the circus is also mirrored in New Super Mario Bros. U, as the interior of his airship resembles the inside of a circus tent. He seems to have a passion for the cold and ice as he was the ruler of Iced Land, as well as guardian of World 3 of New Super Mario Bros. Wii. He tends to rely on tricks and gadgets rather than his own prowess, such as his helicopter pack from Hotel Mario. As of New Super Mario Bros. Wii, he is shown to have a squeaky, high-pitched voice. In the original Super Mario Bros. 3 manual, Lemmy also spoke in a manner similar to that of a young child. Mario Kart 8 describes him as "Mr. Agility Supreme", apparently showing his lightness and agility. In The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 and Super Mario World, Hip is more mischievous than truly evil on most occasions, and preferred to simply play pranks instead of cause havoc; though several episodes, such as "Life's Ruff", showed him capable of causing real chaos. In the Nintendo Comics System, Lemmy was somewhat childish and unintelligent, and seemed more keen on simply helping his father and trying to gain his appreciation then actually causing evil. Like Mario and several of Bowser's minions, Lemmy also had an obsession with the plumbing based hero Dirk Drain-Head and could somehow understand Larry's picture-only dialogue, while no one else could at all. In Nintendo Adventure Books, a continuation of Nintendo Comics System, Lemmy was portrayed as somewhat crazed in demeanor and much more menacing on some occasions. In the Super Mario Adventures comics, Lemmy's personality was, more or less, identical to those of the other Koopalings, with no real differentiating quirks or attributes. In the computer version of Mario is Missing!, the unused voices of Lemmy depicted him as being sarcastic, as he "pretends" to make Luigi join them. Lemmy seems to prefer using circus balls when combating his enemies. He often fights atop his ball and if his boss area has icy floors or a conveyor belt, he will use them to his advantage by trying to slide his opponents right off the edges. In both Super Mario Bros. 3 and New Super Mario Bros. Wii, Lemmy utilizes his magic scepter to generate rubber circus balls, in numbers up to three (even more in his New Super Mario Bros. Wii rematch), creating great difficulty for the Mario bros. He also utilized various dummies as decoys when fighting Mario in Super Mario World. In Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga he would spin like a top like Iggy, and he could also summon Goombas disguised as clones of himself, just like Wendy. In addition, in a similar manner to Super Mario World, he also attempted in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga to confuse the Mario Bros. by splitting into copies prior to fighting them. Other than that, his abilities seem normal compared to his siblings, as he is seen walking and jumping in his Super Princess Peach sprites, and breathing fireballs in his appearance in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, as well as spinning inside his shell for offensive and defensive purposes in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. In New Super Mario Bros. U, he also threw star-patterned bombs that bounce on the floor and once touched by Mario, a short fuse is activated that will cause the bombs to explode after a few seconds. Lemmy has enhanced balance and acrobatics supported New Super Mario Bros Wii and New Super Mario Bros 2 by being able to maintaining his balance on a ball while on an icy floor and conveyer belt as well as performing a handstand on the ball upon the said floors before preceding to battle. He's also implied to be quite strong especially for someone his size in New Super Mario Bros. U, due to him throwing several large bombs at Mario with minimum effort.

Lemmy: (screams) BOO!

Roy: Ahh! Oh...Lemmy!

Lemmy: Sorry, big-shot. I was having fun.

Ludwig Von Koopa is the oldest of the Koopalings. Like the other Koopalings, Ludwig has yellow and tan skin and a green head. He also has a four-ribbed, padded stomach and padded feet. His facial features are defined, having shaped cheeks, a high nose, a low jaw, and deeply curved lips; his features are most similar to Roy's, although he is unique in having one beaver-like tooth in the upper center of his snout. He has a round head and small, circular eyes, like Morton. Ludwig is average in height to most other Koopalings, as he is taller than all of his siblings (except Morton and Iggy), Princess Peach, Bowser Jr., and the Mario Bros., but shorter than Bowser. In a few games, he appeared around as tall as Rosalina. His body is like a wider version of Larry's. Ludwig is best known to have large, wild, blue hair (although it was colored white in his sprites for Super Mario Bros. 3 and Super Mario World due to graphical limitations, similar to Larry); aside from slight color differentiation his hairstyle is the same as Flurrie's. He also has small, blue eyebrows. Ludwig's shell was originally green and was once grey in Hotel Mario, but is now blue with light orange rings surrounding the multiple, short spikes. Ludwig wears the same metal, spiked cuffs as the other Koopalings. His redesigned shell also bore a close resemblance to his NES sprite, which was a dark shade of green. Ludwig is the oldest among his siblings; his exact age is unknown, but he is said to be adult-like and conceited. He is also considered to be the cruelest of all the Koopalings. Nevertheless, he is said to be very much into culture: he likes listening to classical music and composes his own "Koopa Symphonies" which, according to the comics and adventure books, are horrendous. In reference to this, he waves a conductor's baton in Mario is Missing! He was also implied to have been partially deaf at one point (which may have explained why his music was bad), as when Mario caused an explosion that "shook something loose in Ludwig's brain" in Pipe Down! he claimed he could finally hear. Ludwig is possibly the most intelligent of the Koopalings, though he doesn't seem to be as much of an inventor as Iggy. His skill with machines was also implied in the Club Nintendo comic Super Mario: Erholung? Nein, danke!, where he worked as a mechanic for the KoopAir airline service, although he wasn't able to completely maintain Mario and his friends' plane before it took off. He also seems to be into horror, as he had a horror-themed hotel in Hotel Mario. His actions in Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga also suggests that he gets enraged when the Mario Bros. ignore him. He was also implied to be somewhat treacherous, as evidenced by his leaving without Bowser Jr. shortly after Morton's defeat, which also resulted in Bowser Jr. being forced to allow Mario onto his airship a second time when attempting to re-board the airship. Ludwig was also implied in the Super Mario Adventures comics to be skilled at video games, where his brothers and sister were also rooting for Ludwig to get the 1-Up Mushroom. In New Super Mario Bros. Wii, New Super Mario Bros. 2, and New Super Mario Bros. U, Ludwig has a tendency to turn back and chuckle to himself before saying "oh?" prior to fighting the Mario Bros. In the DOS version of Mario is Missing!, Ludwig focused on light bulbs since Bowser discovered Mario's fear of the dark, cruelly cracking a joke about light bulbs and darkness at his expense. He also had a stereotypical German accent in the CD-ROM Deluxe edition of the game, along with maniacal laughter not indicated in the speech bubbles. Interestingly, he seems to have a very laid-back tone in the original Super Mario Bros. 3 manual, having some eccentric "cool musician" mannerisms and even using the pronoun 「おいら」 oira (highlighted in katakana as 「オイラ」), a version of 「おれ」 ore with rural connotations, of himself in the Japanese manual. This is further seen in Mario Kart 8, when he uses several exclamations like "Whoopsie!" In the comics, he has a refined vocabulary to go with his personality (for example, in Bowser Knows Best he remarks that Bowser "desperately needs refinement"). Mario Kart 8 describes him as a "showy anti-hero", referencing his arrogance and his cruelness, though his Japanese blurb, "showoff villain hero" shows that he is a show-off, and maybe he isn't all bad. Mario Kart 8 also shows his more polite side, as when he's doing a trick, he sometimes says a rudimentary "Thank you," and when he's on a bike doing a trick, he will sometimes salute to the player in a seafaring way, which may show that he has an interest in ships. In The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 and Super Mario World Cartoons, Ludwig's name was changed into Kooky von Koopa, and was portrayed as a stereotypical mad scientist, whose main purpose was to invent new doomsday weapons and gadgets for his father. He would commonly burst out into maniacal laughter or raise his voice by shouting in the middle of talking and seemed to be very aggressive towards the Mario Bros. Kooky didn't also care much about his hygiene; he never washed or combed his hair. Ludwig is usually portrayed as the most talented and powerful of the Koopalings. In Super Mario Bros. 3, Ludwig shared his attack pattern with Roy; Ludwig could fire projectiles from his Magic Scepter, pound the ground to stun the Mario Bros., and retreat in his shell for both defensive and offensive purposes. Although all the Koopalings in Super Mario Bros 3 frequently retreated into their shells when stomped on by the Mario Bros. Ludwig was the only one of the Koopalings to demonstrate doing so at will, without having to be hit by the Mario Bros. He was given a completely unique attack pattern in Super Mario World, which none of the other Koopalings shared; Ludwig could spit three fireballs in a row (thus making him the first Koopaling to have learned the ability to breath fire) and spin around the room in his shell, after which he could perform a long jump to the other side of the room. Ludwig was given even more new powers in Hotel Mario: he can fire electricity from his hands and teleport in a flash of lightning. In Superstar Saga, Ludwig retained his previous abilities of breathing fire (though not as furiously as the previous time) and spinning around in his shell, but also learned the new ability of spinning like a tornado to attack the Mario Bros., which was also done by Iggy. In New Super Mario Bros. Wii, Ludwig learned even more new abilities. He can either blast four fireballs from his scepter at time or fire a single fireball with circling capabilities, and has even mastered the ability of Flutter Jumping, being able to stay in the air for several seconds. His appearance in New Super Mario Bros. 2 has him also expanding on these abilities, utilizing the flutter jump to grab a chain, and then move between the two, and in addition, he can also increase his rate of fire. In New Super Mario Bros. U, similar to Lemmy and Wendy in Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga, he was also revealed to create fake duplicates to fake out the Mario Bros. He also has the ability to levitate, without needing to Flutter Jump. While his appearance in Mario Kart 8 doesn't show his abilities, it is shown he can do a double-flip in the air while performing a stunt.

Ludwig: Dad! The Electric Clarinet isn't here!

Wendy: We check everywhere!

Iggy: This park doesn't have it!

Bowser: Well, let's just...

Twilight: (at the distance) Stop right there, Bowser!

The group turn around and saw Twilight's group.

Bowser: Well, if it isn't Princess Twilight Sparkle.

Skarmory: And her little pet, Hoothoot.

Rainbow Dash: Don't talk to Twilight and Hoothoot like that!

Shuckle: Let me at him! Let me at him!

AppleJack: (holds Rainbow Dash at the arms) Rainbow Dash! You need to calm down!

Herdier: (holds Shuckle by its shell) You too, Shuckle!

Twilight: What are _you _doing here?!

Hoothoot: You should be in the Mushroom Kingdom. And you too, Koopalings.

Wendy: Well, we're looking for the Electric Clarinet.

Iggy: Yeah, Yeah! So, we can give it to King Gorge.

Rainbow Dash: So, you all join King Gorge?!

Ludwig: That's right! The reason is to destroy Mario!

Bowser: I was tired of Mario defeated me every...single...time! So, King Gorge calls me saying...

_Flashback Begins..._

King Gorge: If you help me take over the universe, you can defeat Mario and take over the Mushroom Kingdom. Do you accept?

Bowser: Why, yes. I will help you indeed.

King Gorge: Good. For your first task, you need to find the Electric Clarinet.

(shows picture of the Electric Clarinet, which is yellow with little lighting bolts all over)

King Gorge: This is what the Electric Clarinet looks like. This Clarinet can take form of an ordinary instrument. Also, it can also takes a form of a type of animal. So, look carefully. This Clarinet can manipulate electricity. Got it?

Bowser: Don't worry, your honor! I'll find the Electric Clarinet.

King Gorge: Once you find it, give it to me.

Bowser: Right!

_Flashback Ends..._

Sakura: Anyway, where is everybody?!

Luna, Sango, Jasper, and Io: Yeah! (Sango: Nya!) (Luna: Dana!)

Bowser: Fine! Wendy, show them the crystal ball!

Wendy: Sure thing, daddy! Look into the crystal ball and see for yourself.

They look at the crystal ball. Inside, they were shocked that all of Sakura's friends and family were locked up in small cages all by theirselves.

Sakura: You kidnapped them?!

Iggy: That's right!

Ruby: But, why?!

Pikachu: That's wrong!

Bowser: King Gorge asks me if I kidnapped everyone. And I did! If you ever want to see them again, you will have to defeat him.

Ludwig: Which is impossible!

Roy: Yeah! He's more powerful than ever before!

Iggy: So, you can't defeat him!

Rainbow Dash: Oh yeah? We_ will _defeat King Gorge! You see!

Sakura: And we will rescue everyone!

Bowser: (laughs evilly) We'll have to wait and see! Let's go, Koopalings!

Koopalings: Right!

They left to continue searching for the Electric Clarinet.

AppleJack: We need to find the Electric Clarinet before they do!

Fluttershy: But, we don't know where is it.

Sakura: I know exactly where is it. Pokemon Biomerge! Pikachu, Go!

Pikachu: Pika!

Pikachu transformed into a chip with his face on it. Sakura puts it to her pink and white pokewatch.

Pokewatch: Loading...Pikachu.

Sakura: Ruby!

Ruby: Right! Puri Puri Prism Jewerhythm! Ruby Jewel Flash!

The screen turns dark expect a pair of red cherries. Lightinng bolts strikes the cherries and shows the Clow Cards, cherries, and lighting bolts flashing the screen.

Sakura grabs the Windy card, which was strike by the lightinng bolts and turns her hair yellow and black-tipped ears pops out of Sakura's hair. Sakura than grabs the Fly card, which also got strike by the lightning bolts and she requires yellow gloves. She grabs the Shadow card, which turns into a short yellow dress. She grabs the Watery card, which splashes Sakura's feet to turn into yellow shoes. Two pairs of cherries touches Sakura's cheeks to turn into red circled cheeks. The Wood and Rainy cards turns her eyes from green to brown. The Jump card was struck by a lighting bolt and turns into Pikachu's lightning bolt-shaped tail. Sakura finally made a pose of her running.

Sakura and Pikachu: Human Pikachu!

Everyone was amazed after Sakura finished her transformation.

Rainbow Dash: You...look...awesome!

Shuckle: And cool!

AppleJack: Is that supposed to be a human Pokemon, Twi?

Twilight: That's correct! Human Pokemon are half-human, half-Pokemon. It may be a human. But, it has all the moves of a Pokemon.

Sakura: I used it only for emergencies. But now, I need to save everyone!

Ruby: Let's go!

Everyone: Right!

They decided to follow Bowser and the Koopalings.

Sakura: So, it can also takes a form an animal?

Hoothoot: That's right! So, we need to look very carefully.

Ruby: Right!

They ended at Tomoeda Elementary School (Sakura's school). Bowser and the Koopalings are at the entrance of the school.

Wendy: Is this what humans go to?!

Bowser: That's right! It's called ''school''.

Iggy: Sounds pretty boring to me.

Bowser: Now remember, Koopalings. The Electric Clarinet can takes a form of an ordinary instrument or an animal of any form.

Koopalings: Right!

Twilight: Stop right there, Bowser!

Twilight and her friends met up with Bowser and the Koopalings.

Bowser: It's _those _guys again.

Rainbow Dash: We're here to stop you!

AppleJack: Yeah! You should just give up now!

Fluttershy: Um...i-if you want to.

Bowser: (laughs evilly) I would never give up. But, if one of you challenge me to a Pokemon battle, than we can leave.

Twilight: I would be the one to challenge you. Your Skarmory vs. my Hoothoot.

Sakura: Skarmory...(takes out Pokedex and points to Skarmory)

Pokedex: Skarmory, the Armor Bird Pokémon. Because Skarmory nests in briers and is constantly scratched by thorns, its wings become razor sharp.

Bowser: Alright, your highness. Let's battle. Koopalings, go find the Electric Clarinet and give it to me!

Koopalings: Right!

The Koopalings goes inside the school.

Twilight: Right. Everyone, find it before the Koopalings does.

Everyone: Okay!

Twilight's group goes inside the school while Twilight, Hoothoot and Bowser and Skarmory started their battle.

_Inside the School..._

Wendy: Let's see! We should split up into a group of two.

Iggy: That's fine with me!

Ludwig: Roy and Morton can go to the gym.

Roy and Morton: Right! (leaves to the gym)

Ludwig: Larry and Iggy can go to the kitchen area.

Larry and Iggy: Okay! (leaves to the kitchen area)

Ludwig: And me, Wendy, and Lemmy will go to the music room.

Wendy: Oh...are we gonna play music? Because I perfer classical.

Ludwig: No time, Wendy! (leaves to the music room)

_In the Gym..._

Roy and Morton was in the gym, looking for the Electric Clarinet.

Roy: Morton! Did you find it, yet?!

Morton: Not yet, Roy!

Roy: This Electric Clarinet is good at hiding. But, not good enough!

Rainbow Dash: Hey!

Roy and Morton looks and sees AppleJack, Jasper, Herdier, Rainbow Dash, and Shuckle stands behind them.

Rainbow Dash: Hey, AJ (AppleJack's nickname)! Should we play a _ little_ game of ''dodgeball''.

AppleJack: Maybe we should.

The four gets the dodgeballs out of the basket. They were getting ready to fire.

Morton: Um...should we start running?

Shuckle: Yes sirree! 3...2...1...go!

Roy and Morton were running as AppleJack, Jasper, Herdier, Rainbow Dash, and Shuckle were throwing the dodgeball.

Roy and Morton: OW! IT HURTS!

_In the Kitchen Area..._

Larry and Iggy were looking for the Electric Clarinet.

Larry: Iggy! You should be looking for the Electric Clarinet! Not cooking!

Iggy: Sorry, I was getting hungry!

Larry: Me, too! But, is there any tasty food around here?

Pinkie Pie: Larry! Iggy! Me, Sandile, Sango, and Kris made something for you two!

They turn around and saw a huge, fire-breathing cake.

Larry: That's the biggest cake that I ever seen!

The cake throws fire at Iggy.

Iggy: _And _ it can breathe fire, too!

Pinkie Pie: Yeah it can! You two want a piece?

Larry and Iggy: Yes please!

They both took huge pieces of the cake.

Sango: You two stop before both of you have a stomachache-nya!

Larry: We can't!

Iggy: It's so good!

But, they stopped and was breathing fire themselves.

Larry and Iggy: AHH...

Pinkie Pie: Or_ that_ can happen!

Larry and Iggy: MY MOUTH IS ON FIRE!

Both of them runs out of the kitchen area, screaming.

_In the Music Room..._

Ludwig, Wendy, and Lemmy were in the music room.

Ludwig: Wendy! Lemmy! Didn't one of you find the Electric Clarinet yet?!

Wendy: No!

Lemmy: Not yet!

Wendy: This is hopeless! I don't see the Electric Clarinet! All I see is other instruments!

Inside Sakura's desk, there is a yellow mouse who has an lightning bolt on the back and a small one ontop of her head. Her name is Tricie. Tricie is a guardian pet, pets that have magical powers. She lives in Guardianland, a world of the guardian pets. Guardian pets have the ability to transformed into an instrument from the Instruments of Melody. She is the Electric Clarinet. Tricie is very athletic, naive, energetic, cheerful, and brash. Her eyes were as dark as a thundercloud. Tricie has the ability to manipulate all electricity.

Tricie: (thinking) Please don't find me!

Ludwig: Well, it's not here!

Wendy: Can we have a break?! My feet hurts!

Lemmy: No way! Maybe it's in a different room!

Ludwig: Let's go!

Wendy: (grunts) Oh...!

The three Koopalings leaves the Music Room. Than, Sakura, Ruby, Rarity,Luna, Purugly, Fluttershy, and Bunnelby enters the room.

Sakura: Maybe the Electric Clarinet is here!

Ruby: Could be!

Fluttershy: It's not on top of the shelves.

Bunnelby: No!

Rarity: (looking in the desks until she finds Tricie) AHH... A mouse! Get it away from me!

Fluttershy: Aw...how cute! (picks up Tricie) It's a cute little mouse! Look, Rarity. You don't have to fear it.

Tricie: Fluttershy's right!

Rarity: A talking mouse?!

Purugly: What a tasty snack! (jumps up to try to eat Tricie. gets scolded by Fluttershy)

Fluttershy: Bad, Purugly, bad! You don't eat a mouse! Even if it talks!

Purugly: Sorry, I was hungry!

Tricie: Anyway, I'm Tricie! Tricie the mouse!

Sakura: Nice to meet you, Tricie! I'm Sakura Avalon!

Ruby: I'm Ruby!

Rarity: I am Rarity. And I'm sorry about my behavior earlier.

Tricie: That's okay, Rarity.

Purugly: Purugly's the name!

Luna: I'm Luna.

Fluttershy: I'm Fluttershy.

Bunnelby: And I'm Bunnelby!

Tricie: Nice to meet all of you!

Sakura: Are you the Electric Clarinet?

Tricie: Sure I am! I'm known as the guardian pet.

Sakura: Guardian pet?

Pikachu's ghost form: A guardian pet is a pet that have magical powers.

Tricie: That's correct, Pikachu! We guardian pets can transformed into instruments. I, for example, can control electricity. So, I'll show you!

Tricie transformed into the Electric Clarinet. But, it was grey with only the yellow lightning bolt symbol on it.

Rarity: What happened to the colors?

Tricie: King Gorge stole all the colors from Guardianland, where I came from. So, our instrument form is grey.

Fluttershy: That's terrible! King Gorge shouldn't harm innocent creatures like that.

Ruby: Fluttershy's right! Don't worry, Tricie! We'll stop him!

Tricie: Really? (begans jumping up and down) Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

Bunnelby: No problemo!

Sakura: Let's go before...

Wendy: There's the Electric Clarinet!

Rarity: Too late!

Roy: Alright! Good job, Wendy! Now, give us the yellow mouse and noone gets hurts!

Fluttershy: No way! I will not let you hurt her!

The Rest: Yeah!

Roy: Well, I'll have no choice but to smash you! (charges at them)

Sakura: THUNDERBOLT!

Roy: AHH... (gets electricuted by Thunderbolt)

Wendy: Wow! That Thunderbolt is really powerful!

Lemmy: Let's just go before we become toast!

Morton grabs Roy and runs to the exit.

AppleJack: Did you find the Electric Clarinet?!

Sakura: Yeah! This is it's animal form!

Tricie: I'm Tricie! Nice to meet you!

AppleJack: It's a mouse?! Well, it DOES have the lightning bolt symbol!

Rainbow Dash: Awesome! Now, let's return to Twilight!

Everyone: Right!

_With Twilight..._

During Twilight's and Bowser's battle, Skarmory was losing.

Bowser: C'mon, Skarmory! You can't be defeated by an silly ol' owl!

Skarmory: R-Right... (struggles to get up)

Twilight: You don't get it. Strategy always wins.

Bowser: Who cares about strategy! Skarmory, use Peck!

Skarmory was about to Peck. Until,...

Twilight: Hoothoot! Tackle!

Hoothoot avoids Skarmory's Peck and attacks him by using Tackle.

Skarmory: Ahh...

Bowser: Skarmory, no!

Skarmory fainted and Twilight wins.

Twilight: I told you before, strategy always wins.

The Koopalings were here.

Bowser: Well? Do you find the Electric Clarinet?

Lemmy: Well, yes we did! But,...

Bowser: Don't tell me the good guys find it first!

The Koopalings nervously nods their head.

Koopalings: Mm-hmm!

Wendy: The reason is Sakura uses Pikachu's Thunderbolt and we don't want to be burned toast!

Sakura and her friends runs to Twilight with Tricie ontop of her head.

Sakura: Twilight! We found the Electric Clarinet!

Bowser: Well, don't just stand there, do something! You have wands!

Koopalings: Oh! Right! (takes out their wands and throw magic missiles at them)

Koopalings: CHARGE!

Sakura: Don't worry! I got this! (chants) Oh Key of Clow, power of magic power of light surrender the wand, the force ignite, Release!

The key turns into the Sealing Wand.

Koopalings and Bowser: What...?!

Sakura: You forgot that I'm a Cardcaptor! Windy!

The Windy Card comes to life and spins around Bowser, Skarmory, and the Koopalings. They got lifted up and flew across the sky. They disappeared.

Twilight: Great job, guys. Now, we need to make the rest of Bowser's army return to the Mushroom Kingdom.

Fluttershy: How?

Tricie: Allow me!

Tricie transformed into the Electric Clarinet. Sakura grabs it.

Tricie's Voice: Now, if someone with the same mark plays it, then everything goes back to normal.

Sakura: Okay.

Rainbow Dash: You can do it, Sakura!

Shuckle: Yeah!

Sakura begans. She was playing ''Cardcaptors'' (opening of the english version of Cardcaptor Sakura). One by one, all of Bowser's army was going back to the Mushroom Kingdom.

Sango: It's working-nya!

Luna: They're disappearing-dana!

When they all disappear, Sakura stops playing. Than, the Electric Clarinet got its colors back. It was glowing yellow, white, and pink with a pink cherry blossom near the top.

Rarity: Oh...my...stars! Your instrument form is simply _magnificent_ !

Tricie transformed back into her animal form. She now has white and pink stripes at each side and the cherry blossom as a necklace.

Tricie: Thanks!

Twilight: Now, let's get back to the ship.

Everyone: Right!

Sakura and Pikachu de-biomerge.

_Sakura, Pikachu, and Ruby joins the party! _

_With King Gorge..._

King Gorge: Bowser and Skarmory, you two failed to get the Electric Clarinet.

Bowser: We're deeply sorry. But, Sakura Avalon is pretty strong.

King Gorge: She is... I'll give you one more chance to redeem yourself.

Skarmory: Thank you, your highness.

_With Aiden Avalon..._

Aiden: Well, Raichu. We're gonna be here for a while.

Raichu: Yeah.

Clawdia: That's right!

Aiden: Clawdia! What are you gonna do with us?

Clawdia: King Gorge says he would keep you here, the attack-proof cage. But, don't worry! He will give you food and drinks.

Clawdia leaves the room and goes to King Gorge.

Clawdia: King Gorge, did you find the next Instrument of Melody?

King Gorge: Yes I did. The next one is here.

He shows a map of the Blue Dragon universe.

King Gorge: And I know who can give it to me.

Gandondorf (from the Legend of Zelda Series): Don't worry. I will not fail you.

King Gorge: Good. (laughs evilly)

_Chapter Ends..._


	5. Chapter 5: Blue Dragon

Anime All-Star

Chapter 5: Blue Dragon

Note: This is Gandondorf's first appearance. All Link-related things belong to Nintendo.

_In the ship..._

Sakura: I can't believe that your actually ponies.

Ruby: Why didn't you tell us?

The Jewelpets: Yeah!

Spike: Because if we tell you earilier, then you will think we're crazy!

Sakura: Well, I understand. But, my dad used to be a Pokemon Ranger? This is even cooler!

Sango: Yeah-nya!

Sakura: Tricie, why does King Gorge wants the guardian pets?

Tricie: I have no idea. But, I bet he's doing something bad.

Pikachu: That's why we need to stop him!

Twilight: Right! If we don't, than he will take over the universe.

Sakura: Don't worry, Twilight! King Gorge will not win!

The Jewelpets: Yeah!

Twilight: Right.

AppleJack: Um, Twilight?

Twilight: Yes?

AppleJack: The GPS on the fancy shmency computer had tracked down the second Pokemon Ranger.

Twilight: That's great!

Everyone was in the control room.

Twilight: It's located here.

Sakura: What is that place?

Hoothoot: There's no name!

Sango: Aw man-nya!

Ruby: Anyway, who's the next Pokemon Ranger?

Spike: It's the Ranger of Wind! The one whose specialize in Flying-type Pokemon.

Twilight: Right. There maybe the next Instrument of Melody; The Wind Airhorn.

Fluttershy: Can I explain, Twilight?

Twilight: Sure. Go ahead.

Fluttershy: Well, the Wind Airhorn is the one who can change wind direction when your in different positions. The wind's speed can also change; If your playing softly, it has fainted wind. Playing loudly, the wind gets stronger.

Sakura: We need to find it before King Gorge does!

AppleJack: Yee-haw! Let's land!

Twilight: Right. (presses green button to land)

_With Zola..._

On the plains, there were 6 friends; Zola, Shu, Kluke, Marumaro, and Bonquet (all from Blue Dragon). They were walking to the next village.

_Kluke's consious..._

_My name is Kluke. I used to live in Talta with my childhood friend, Shu. But, it was destroyed by the Land Shark, an army that wants to take over the world. The leader is Nene. That's why I am traveling with my friends. I'm fiesty, a tomboy, energetic, and a tsundere (a character that started out cold then warms up to the protagonist). I carry around a gun that shoots pink fist and rode a motorscooter. I'm the last one to get my shadow, Phoenix. I sometimes hit Shu and Marumaru physically. You know, I have this weird mark on my back. It's shape like a pair of wings. I only sees it when I take showers. Garnet, Nephrite, Zubat, Noctowl, and Beautifly can see it. But, my friends can't. Expect for Zola. I'm an gifted mechanic. I can repaired and build anything. I also have a slightly obsession with machines. But, my life will take a new direction._

Zola: We're almost to the village.

Zubat: So, don't worry.

Zola is considered a Knight Master for her senses and expert sword skills and was looking for descendants of the Seven Soldiers before meeting with Shu. Unlike the game, she is not a spy for Nene, though she did work for Gran Kingdom under General Logi before leaving for her own ambitions. When she was a child, Zola lost her father in accident researching ruins with him and Nene. She was the only survivor besides Nene and in sadness and despair she gave into the darkness, and the creature sealed within the ruins, Killer Bat. In the end, she turns evil because of Killer Bat and her "good-side" was chased out of her because of Killer Bat's power. Later it was releveled that the true evil was none other then Zola, who was the avatar of the legendary darkness. Her shadow, Killer Bat, is quite silent and is unusual from his game version. In that he is the only Shadow of the party who is armed with a weapon (specifically a sword). She serves as the leader of the group, being the most mature and intelligent. It was only after Nene's death that Zola's true intentions for gathering the Shadow Wielders were revealed to unleash the darkness that plagued the world. Killer Bat then merges with Zola to form a demonic version of her. With the help of Jiro, Kluke, Marumaro, Bouquet, General Logi, Delphinium, and Deathroy, Shu was able to vanquish the Demon Zola. With Killer Bat defeated, Zola's body crashes to the ground motionless. Zola was seen smiling when the darkness was sealed; speculation amplies that although she was released it, she was glad that Shu defeated her and helped seal the darkness. This episode is the first and last episode Killer Bat ever spoke. She serves as the leader of the group, being the most mature and intelligent. It was only after Nene's death that Zola's true intentions for gathering the Shadow Wielders were revealed...the evil within Killer Bat corrupts Zola causing her to unleash the darkness that plagued the world. Killer Bat then merges with Zola to form a demonic version of her. With the help of Jiro, Kluke, Marumaro, Bouquet, General Logi, Delphinium and Deathroy, Shu was able to vanquish the Demon Zola. With Killer Bat defeated, Zola's body crashes to the ground motionless. Afterwards, while the others struggle to seal the darkness, Zola appears before Shu, and seemingly sacrfices herself to seal the darkness.

Her Pokemon partner is Zubat, the Bat Pokemon. Zubat is a blue, bat-like Pokémon. While it lacks eyes, it has pointed ears with purple insides and a mouth with four pointed teeth. There are two pointed teeth on both the upper and lower jaws, and a male will have larger pointed teeth than the female. It has purple wing membranes support by two, elongated fingers, and two long, thin, tails. Zubat lives in abundance in caves. It has evolved to have neither eyes nor nostrils, instead navigating through dark environments with echolocation. As demonstrated in the anime, it will leave its abode at night with a mass of other Zubat in order to seek prey. During the daytime, Zubat sleeps hanging upside down in caves, forests, or under the eaves of old buildings, avoiding sunlight at all costs. Daylight causes Zubat to become unhealthy, and prolonged exposure can even burn its skin. However, captured and trained Zubat have been recorded as being much more tenacious in the daytime, even when directly exposed to sunbeams.

Shu: Can we go faster?

Nephrite: (singing) Don't worry, Shu! We can get there-geropa (Note meaning 'get up' in Japanese)! We can't give up yet-geropa! So, we need to push on-geropa!

Shu: Stop singing!

Nephrite: Sorry-geropa!

Shu is sixteen years old and ten in the anime. He has a brash and impetuous nature that has often gotten him into trouble. But his courage, strength and dogged determination has saved him from certain death many times. He is also protective and caring of his friends shown when Jiro and Kluke were unconscious after the Land Shark escaped from their trap and chose to wake them up before opening treasure chests and when protecting from Nene and other means. He refuses to give up no matter what the circumstance is, to the extent of having the catchphrase: "I won't give up!". Still, he does know when to run away when it means to protect the people he cares about as shown when Nene tried to crush him and his friends with his mech, and in Blue Dragon Plus when he Marumaro and Zola are trapped he warps them away even when having the chance to defeat Nene. Shu is close friends with Jiro and Kluke. While Jiro is his complete opposite and they occasionally get into arguments they make up rather easily and work great together in Jiro's strategies and in battle. Shu thinks of Kluke as a special person as she is always brave no matter how hard things have gotten. He is also the the closest to Marumaro acting as though they're brothers. Shu never wants to do anything that will hurt his friends even if they are enemies neither if they are defenseless. In romance Shu is rather oblivious to this kind of emotion, which gets him yelled at by Kluke and Sahlia. Shu admits he was never good with girls. Despite this, he has a crush on Kluke and said he had mixed feelings when she chose both his and Jiro's good luck rings they made. He even flat out asked who she liked to which she said to wait until her next birthday. He also has a possible crush on Sahlia. When they first met she was rather cold toward Shu telling him to leave her alone. When Sahlia attempted to fall off a cliff, Shu saved her but got yelled at by her telling her past and now wanting to be dead without her family and giving up on the phrase "don't give up". Shu reconciles by telling her him and his friends past experiences of losing their families to Nene. This gives Shu the strength to regain his shadow, Blue Dragon after he lost this ability to Nene and partially regained it to save his friends and destroy the Eat Yeet that was terrorizing Sahlia's village. Before Shu make their leave Sahlia gives them cookies she made. Marumaro asked if she liked to which Shu knocked him on the head and Sahlia respoded by saying she respects him. As she leaves Shu is teased if he likes her which he angrily replys to "knock it off!". In Blue Dragon Plus Sahlia joined the party inspired by Shu to not give up and Shu blushed saying "whatever". During a point in the game is asked if he likes Kluke or Sahlia more to which Sahlia admits she wants to know. In the anime Shu is more impulsive than in the game he is also some what a pervert when around Bouquet but keeps it to a lesser degree than Marumaro. He has admiration and a dream to become a Knight Master. Shu knows when to give things up shown when he gave up money he received for informant business to orphans. In the anime Shu has a round face, a bronzy complexion, black round eyes and dark-brown long jagged hair. His hair is dressed in a ponytail with a red hair-tie, he wears a black top, a yellow pants a red ribbon around it, blue protective sleeves, blue legwarmers and brown boots. Shu is a Shadow Weilder. His shadow is Blue Dragon. Shu obtains the power of the Blue Dragon by swallowing a Light Sphere which is really a fragment of Nene's soul. Blue Dragon at first uses Magic Sword attacks but later gains other abilities throughout the game such as White Magic even when not put in as a class shown to heal a hurt Marumaro and a sick Kluke. When Nene takes back his soul from the group (except Zola) Shu loses the ability to use Blue Dragon. He later regains his Shadow after being more inspired not to give up and after a fight from what was left of Nene's power gains the Corporeal attack to give Blue Dragon an actual body and temporarily changing the envrionment into a volcanic region. After jumping on Blue Dragon, going up into the sky, and doing three strikes, Blue Dragon imitates by performing two fire infused slashes to the enemy that creates trenches and fires a fireball to create a great explosion. In Blue Dragon Plus and Awakened Shadow, Shu and his friends makes use of other Shadows sealed within prisims for different attacks rather than having their shadow have another class assigned to them. His Corporeal attack is also slightly different in both games. In the first episode of the anime during the Gran Kingdom invasion of Talta Village, Shu wanted to save everyone then suddenly a mysterious power came from Shu that he had no idea that he had. When Blue Dragon first appears he gets out of control. At first Blue Dragon doesn't cooperate with Shu until their fight with Ivanov and Gustav when Shu managed to gain enough power to control him. For most of the anime, he is quite insulting towards him and constantly criticizes everything Shu does. The Blue Dragon is in fact depicted as having very violent personality, and is extremely cold, not caring about anything or anyone but himself, but as time goes on, he begins to become concerned when Shu is hurt.

His Jewelpet partner is Nephrite. Nephrite is Akira's Jewelpet Partner, a brown and white Pembroke Welsh Corgi who symbolizes teamwork and leading. He wears a blue checked flat cap and a green jewel necklace shaped like a diamond. He first appeared in Episode 16 along with Akira and sometimes seen with his human partner. He is mischievous, funky, likes soul music and dance in a cheerful way. His speech always ends with "Keropa!", meaning "Get up!" in English. He appears again in Jewelpet Twinkle as one of the three Jewelpets that grew in huge sizes due to Sara's Magic. In Jewelpet Sunshine, he is in 3rd Grade Rose Section. His birthday is on February 1 and his name is based on the Mineral Nephrite.

Kluke: Shu.

Garnet: Once we get to the village, I'm gonna wear the most expensive dress.

Beautifly: I don't know about that.

Kluke is very different in the anime than she is in the game. She still grew up in Talta, only this time with Shu and three other boys. Though fiesty and constantly hitting Shu, she really does care for her friends despite her outbursts. She is the last to obtain her Shadow (episode 14) and even then, she expresses concern about feeling "useless". Just like in the game, however, she did lose her parents prior the episode one, but it's never revealed how they died. When she was younger, she had Shu to comfort her and vice versa, since he too lost his parents to an unknown catastrophe. In contrast to the game, Kluke is a gifted mechanic, able to operate and fix any machines she comes across. She also has a slight obsession with machines. Whether this likeness for machines was brought on by a former parent's career choice or job is unknown. But Kluke's tinkering has come in handy for the gang many times on their quest. Kluke is dressed in the same attire only a different color palette. Also, her physical features have been altered just slightly. Her hair is auburn brown, a lighter shade than her game counterpart, a slightly paler skin complexion, and green eyes. Her dress is a light pink, the bow is yellow rather magenta, and her boots are white with a yellow overhang. Her personality was altered greatly come anime. She became fiesty, energetic, and somewhat of a tomboy, and to an extent, a tsundere. She started out in the series carrying around a gun that shot pink fists and rode a motorscooter, both of which weren't present in the game. She seems to know nothing about medicine or healing in general in contrast to the game. Kluke has a bad habit of hurting Shu and Marumaro physically, and she also has somewhat of a competition with Bouquet as they both like Shu. Kluke is extremely jealous of Bouquet's relationship with Shu, but she'd never admit this (more emphasis on her tsundere personality). However, despite most of her flaws, she generally is a caring person shown immediately in episode 2 where she hugs Shu after he bails out of the house after arguing with Zola. Kluke's Shadow is the fire bird, Phoenix. In the game, Phoenix is not known to talk, like every other Shadow. However, she does have a talent for the Black Magic class, elements and shadow magic. In the anime, Phoenix is capable of speaking and is very motherly and supportive to Kluke and the others. Phoenix is capable of using barrier magic (Feather Protect) and teleportation and possess no skills over any elements. She is not a combat Shadow as shown in the game, but rather a supportive one instead.

Her Jewelpet partner is Garnet. G arnet's appearance resembles a Persian cat. Her fur is pink with a white chest fluff and two furry points sticking out at the edge of her ears. Her eyes are all made of Garnets and wears a red ribbon on her head and a pink Jewel Necklace on her neck. Garnet's jewel charm is octagon shaped and is colored pink. It is decorated with four teardrop shaped garnets in the center, arranged into a clover and 4 round garnets surrounding it. It has white gold lining as well. It was located between Kluke's chest. Garnet is described as a prideful but a very hardworking character. Thought sometimes boasting about her beautiful coat. Her Jewel Power is Love. In the anime, Garnet is very girly in terms of personality: sassy, tough, likes the colour pink and cute stuff and sometimes hates really bad men. This personality is somewhat toned down in Jewelpet Twinkle but brought back when Sunshine aired, thought also known to be stylish and bold. this personalty was carried over to the next series: Kira Deco. Unlike her personality in Sunshine, Garnet is more described as a rich person and sometimes assisted by people. In happiness, she is more of a hardworker. Other than her magic skills, Garnet demonstrate good special skills regarding fashion, knowing which clothing is good for the wearer or choosing a good dress. Sometimes this overwhelms her overall personality. As shown in Sunshine, Garnet also has a good knowledge in sewing her own clothes and works for the Strawberry Cafe on her part time job. Garnet's magic skills were in the "Glass Class" ranking, on which her magic can have a success rate of 50%. She herself earned the Crystal Class in the later episodes in the first series. She can also wield a miniaturized version of the Jewel Stick for her magic or with Ruby and Sapphie, to summon other Jewelpets from Jewel Land. Garnet also possesses a Jewel Pod as well. In Kira Deco, its decorated with lots of jewels which matches her personality. But she also uses it to cast her magic spells. She says, ''Puri Puri Prism Jewerhythm! Garnet Jewel Flash''.

Marumaro: Maybe the village is full of cute girls-maro.

Kluke and Bonquet: MAROMARU!

Marumaro: What?! I'm kidding-maro!

Marumaro is a character from the Devee Clan, a race of creatures that wear pots for hats. He has a tendency to say "Maro" at the end of every sentence, execpt from in the game, where he says maro instead of I or Me. In the anime, Marumaro is obsessed with girls (he also acts like a pervert in the original version) and his actions often end up angering Kluke and Bouquet. Most of this he inherited from his father. He first appears when the village he was staying at was attacked by a Gran Kingdom fleet led by Ivanov and Gustav. When Shu, Jiro, Kluke, and Zola appear in the village and try to view what had happened from the memories of a damaged Mecha Robo, Marumaro attacked with his shadow, Saber Tiger. When it came to Kluke, he ended up pinching her boobs and commenting that she doesn't have much. When Kluke lunges herself toward him, he jumps and lifts her skirt grossing out Shu and Jiro. Marumaro comments about Kluke's white panties and asks if she has any better ones. Kluke ends up throwng rocks at Marumaro which he dodges before being grabbed by Killer Bat. Upon breaking free, Marumaro made off with their stuff. In order to bait Marumaro, they ended up using Kluke's panties which actually work as Zola and Killer Bat grab him. Still blaming them for destroying the city, Marumaro is told that they weren't the ones responsible. When Marumaro does find the ones responsible, he attacks. Things weren't looking good for Marumaro when Ivanov and Gustav were too much for him and Saber Tiger. The others catch up and Jiro and Zola unleash their shadows. Ivanov and Gustav withdraw from the fight when they got the captive villagers on board. He joins up with Shu and Co. yet managing to lift Kluke's skirt again. During the course of the adventure, he and Saber Tiger gain a rival in speed power in Gilliam of the Independent Flying Squadron. They clashed many times. On one occasion, Marumaro got separated from the others outside of Coreed and ended up using Saber Tiger to get him around when he got exhausted. They managed to find an inn and Marumaro was allowed to stay there for the night by it's innkeeper (who unbeknownst to Marumaro was a Shadow Wielder in Gran Kingdom's army who deserted Gran Kingdom). After being given a shower by Saber Tiger, Marumaro is attracted to the smell of the kitchen and runs out of the room with Saber Tiger running after him to re-towel him (his towel fell off when he ran out of the room). They end up outside of the kitchen where they peek at a pink-haired girl preparing a meal and Saber Tiger suspecting her to the wife of the innkeeper (in truth, she was his shadow). Saber Tiger pulled him away before he can do anything to her and told him to get dressed. When dinner was served, the innkeeper secretly put poison in the food and awaited for Marumaro to collapse. When it did happen, he and his shadow emerged only to be caught by surprise by Marumaro and Saber Tiger after flashing back to their desertion. After stating that his nose detected the poison, Marumaro and even Saber Tiger told the innkeeper and his shadow that they aren't from Gran Kingdom. When a Gran Kingdom captain and his troops arrived at the inn, Marumaro posed as the chef when the Gran Kingdom Captain saw the food. At the point where the innkeeper's shadow blew the innkeeper's cover (she didn't like how the Wanted posters depicted her), Marumaro and Saber Tiger had to defend them and were able to send the Gran Kingdom Captain and his troops running. Marumaro and Saber Tiger reunited with Shu and the others and Marumaro ended up jumping onto Bouquet's boobs. When Marumaro and Saber Tiger wanted to get stronger by following the clues on his part of the Extra Seven, they decide to return to Lago Village. When it came to the instructions on the Extra Seven, they end up trying various things ranging from dropping the Devees' guardian statues onto the other Devees and Marumaro going on a panty-viewing activity in a nearby village. Zola managed to figure it out and had the others drive Marumaro and Saber Tiger to the ruins where they go through various obstacles which they complete gaining a new power for Saber Tiger.

Bonquet: Honestly, I wish you weren't a pervert!

Noctowl: Me, too!

Bouquet has a round face with a light-tan complexion, small round lavender eyes, mid-back gray/black hair that's pulled up into high pigtails on the sides of her head. She has two long strands of hair that usually fall in front of her eyes. In season 1, she wears a light blue, short dress which is covered up by her white apron; around her neck is a thick blue collar. The dress seems to come as "tight" and makes Bouquet's chest stand out. This also shows she has large breasts (despite her young age). She wears thigh-high skin tight socks and blue flats with a lavender fold. Around her forearms are blue "sweat bands" that start near the elbow and end at the wrist. Bouquet has the power to turn herself invisible, but (in the uncut) must strip to become invisible to the naked eye. In the dub, all she does is untie her apron and she disappears with "sparkles" covering her body. She also has the power to summon her Shadow and transform into anything she sees. Later in the series she also gets the power to copy an enemie's attack.

Her Pokemon partner Noctowl, the Owl Pokemon. Noctowl bears similarity to an owl with brown plumage and has a darker brown triangle pattern of feathers running down its chest. Its wings and wedge-shaped tail are dark brown, while the underside of its wings is light brown. It has bushy, cream-colored feather 'horns' that look similar to a trident or eyebrows. The ring pattern around its eyes and its talons are cream colored, and Noctowl's beak and talons are light pink. Additionally, Noctowl's irises are red. As shown in the the anime, Noctowl can grow a small beard in its elderly stages. Noctowl is a nocturnal Pokémon. It has exceptional hearing and eyesight, can fly silently, and can turn its heads at a 180° angle to increase its intellect.

Jiro: Well, that's Marumaro. He never changes.

In the anime, both of his parents and his sister are dead. His village was burnt down when he was younger and he ran into Zola, where he learnt to summon his Shadow. Jiro has a hard time controlling his emotions in contrast to the game counterpart of himself. He's usually cold against the others, and the only one he seems to like is Zola. In the anime, he has dark-blue eyes, grey-brown longer hair and a pale compexion. Basically, he wears the same outfit as he does in the anime, only the shirt and pant colors are swapped. In the anime, he grew up in the village of Mafe, which was burnt down by Grand Kingdom. Jiro lost his parents and sister in the burning of the village and throughout the first season (until episode 32), was bent on killing Nene for revenge. He's usually cruel to the others (particularly Shu) but cooperates when necessary. He first met Zola after retreating from his destroyed village. Shown off-screen, Jiro was able to summon his Shadow, Minotaur. Jiro's Shadow is the Minotaur, from Greek mythology. Minotaur is (like all Shadows) blue in the game with frail arms and red eyes. In his Corporeal form, his physical appearence strengthens and he's able to summon lighting from the sky to attack enemies. In the anime, Minotaur seems to be more muscular and experiences in physical attacks such as punching. Unlike the game, his complexion is a tone of bluish-green and he has yellow eyes rather red. He is usually categorized as the wise-guy, always cracking jokes at the enemy or throwing in sarcastic comments against his enemies (Cynthia). Though sarcastic, Minotaur is serious when needs to be and usually chides Jiro for using too much energy in battle. In the anime, Jiro acts completely different and tends to let emotions get the best of him (until episode 31). He is unusually cold towards Shu and (usually) his other team mates besides Zola. After episode 31, he doesn't seem as cruel towards others, but still lacks trust towards other people. At the start of the anime, he believed power was the only way to prevail over enemies. When he was young his parents died ,so he promised to himself that he will be stronger than he is that time.

Shu: How long is it?

Zola: It's only 6 miles away.

Everyone: 6 miles?! We're gonna walk for a while!

_With Twilight..._

Twilight and the others were in the village.

Twilight: Okay, everyone. Let's look for the Ranger of Wind.

Everyone: Right.

Female Villager: It's them!

Everyone: Huh?

Male Villager: It's the Pokemon Rangers!

Children: Awesome!

Rarity: I guess everyone had heard about us. _ Perfect! _Okay, Everyone. If you want to see us, please make a straight line.

Female Villager #2: I can't believe your here in our little village.

Male Villager #2: It's truely _splendid!_

Twilight: Okay, okay. We're here. You all don't have to be so formal to us.

Male Villager #3: But, your legendary.

Female Villager #3: And we need your help. We had heard rumors that Nene had joined King Gorge.

The team were shocked about this.

Sango: Who's Nene-nya?

Male Villager #4: He's the leader of the Land Shark, an evil organization.

Female Villager #4: He's an Shadow Wielder.

Rarity: A Shadow Wielder?

Purugly: What's a Shadow Wielder?

Male Villager #5: A Shadow Wielder is a person who can wield their shadows. Their shadows get turns into terrifying beasts.

Female Villager #5: Some use their Shadows for good. Others use it for evil.

Pikachu: Don't worry! We'll defeat Nene in no time!

Male Villager #2: Thank you! I know you can do it.

_With Kluke..._

The gang finally made it to the village.

Shu: (panting) Finally. We made it.

Kluke: (panting) That was the longest trip we ever had.

Garnet: What's going on over there?

Everyone looked and sees Twilight's gang.

Marumaro: WOW! This village _has _cute girls-maro! (runs to Twilight's group)

_With Twilight..._

Rarity: Look! A pervert. Of course.

Twilight: You can tell?

Rarity: Of _course, _darling! There _has _to be someone like...whatever he is. _But, _I DO have a solution! (uses her magic to turn everyone's skirt into pants)

Everyone: Pants?!

Rarity: That's right! Pants! It's the only solution!

Marumaro: (stops) Ahh...that's not fair-maro!

Rarity: Too bad!

Kluke: We're so sorry. Marumaro always do this.

AppleJack: That's okay, little missy. _ And _that thing has a name?!

Marumaro: That's right-maro! I just love cute girls-maro!

Rarity: Well, boys do like cute girls.

Marumaro: Exactly-maro!

Bouquet: Anyway, I'm Bouquet. This is my partner, Noctowl.

Noctowl: Nice to meet you.

Twilight: Noctowl. (takes out Pokedex and points it towards Noctowl)

Pokedex: Noctowl, the Owl Pokémon. The evolved form of Hoothoot. This highly intelligent Pokémon often twists its head 180 degrees when it is thinking. Noctowl is a nocturnal Pokémon.

Hoothoot: Noctowl is my evolution form.

Zola: I am Zola. This is my partner, Zubat.

Rarity: (gasp) A bat!

AppleJack: Rarity, it's a Pokemon! Calm down!

Rarity: Oh! Sorry about that. I just hate bats.

AppleJack: Let me do this! (takes out Pokedex and points it towards Zubat)

Pokedex: Zubat, blind Pokémon with supersonic powers. Zubat live in caves and hate to fly outside in daylight.

Zubat: It's true that I hate the daylight. But, I get used to it.

AppleJack:_ Okay_... who are you with the crazy hair?!

Shu: Who are you calling 'crazy hair'?! I'm Shu!

Nephrite: Nice to meet you-geropa!

Ruby: Nephrite! Garnet!

Garnet: Ruby! I so glad your here!

Sango: Of course-nya!

Nephrite: Sango! Luna! Jasper! Long time, no see-geropa!

Kluke: You know them?

Garnet: They also comes from Jewelland!

Nephrite: So, we already know them-geropa!

Kluke: I'm Kluke. This is Beautifly, my Pokemon.

Beautifly: Hello.

Rarity: Your Beautifly is _ very _beautiful!

Kluke: Thank you.

Rarity: No problem! (takes out Pokedex and points it towards Beautifly)

Pokedex: Beautifly, the Butterfly Pokémon. Beautifly have long, thin noses which can extend to suck the pollen out of flowers.

Fluttershy: It's so cute!

Beautifly: Thank you.

Fluttershy: No problem.

Twilight: Anyway, we heard that a guy named Nene is working together with King Gorge. Do you know about Nene or King Gorge?

Zola: We don't know much about King Gorge. But, we _ do _know about Nene._  
_

Hoothoot: That's perfect! Tell us everything about Nene!

Zola explains everything about Nene. While,...

_With Nene..._

In a massive shark-shaped ship with the Land Shark logo (which looks like a pointed target), there was Nene (main antagonist of Blue Dragon). Nene is an Ancient who seeks to conquer the world. He does this by establishing Gran Kingdom. Deathroy tends to ride on his left shoulder. Nene's Shadow is Chimera. In the video game, it was originally a red counterpart of Blue Dragon. After absorbing the Light Sphere's of Shu, Kluke, Jiro, and Marumaro, it ends up becoming a Chimera. Nene has been capturing children to power his artificial shadow machine. He was the one who gave General Logi some artificial Shadow Wielders to form his Independent Flying Squadron. He overwhelmed Shu and Co. at first until Kluke manifested her Phoenix shadow and got them out of there as Nene's air fortress (referred to as the Galleon) took off. Nene had used his Galleon to rip out cities from the ground. When it came to the Hippopotamus ruins, he ended up fighting Shu, Jiro, Kluke, Marumaro, and Zola while Bouquet was completing her testing. Nene retreated to the Galleon to drop the Hippopotamus Ruins on Coreed. Luckily, Bouquet managed to complete her test and the Ruins were redirected away from Coreed. It is later revealed by Zola that he is a descendant of one of the Soldiers of Light. As Nene unleashed his Black Shadow army upon Coreed, Shu and Co. rode Griff birds to it while Conrad and his army fight the Black Shadowarmy. By the next encounter on board the Galleon, Shu and the others fought Nene again. During battle, Nene merged with his shadow and Deathroy. He was finally destroyed by Shu and Blue Dragon with the attack powerful enough to cause Nene's Galleon to crash to the ground. With Nene destroyed, most of Gran Kingdom's forces were reported to either be fleeing or even deserting.

Nene: Well, King Gorge. Everything is all set.

King Gorge: Perfect! I'll be senting people over to help you find the Wind Airhorn.

Nene: Right! What does the Wind Airhorn looks like?

King Gorge: It looks like this! (shows picture of the Wind Airhorn. It was a mix of white and light blue with little blue lines that represent the wind. It also have little white wings on the side right).

King Gorge: You need to look carefully. It can transformed into any type of animal. Got it?

Nene: Got it!

King Gorge: Also, I'm bringing people over to you to help you find the Wind Airhorn. Bye.

Nene: Bye. Those heroes won't stand a chance against me.

There was a portal that had appeared behind him. He turns around.

Nene: They're here!

First, Ganondorf, a.k.a. the Great King of Evil or the Dark Lord, (primary antagonist of Legend of Zelda) comes out of the portal. Ganondorf was born a member of the Gerudo; as the only male member to be born in a hundred years, Ganondorf is made either the King of the Gerudo or the Guardian of the Desert, depending on the game. Gifted with powerful magic, Ganondorf often seeks the omniscient Triforce to grant his wish of conquering the entire world. He frequently wields the Triforce of Power, and stages coups against the Royal Family of Hyrule to take the Hyrulean Throne by force. In the English-localized game manual of The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past, his full name is stated to be Ganondorf Dragmire, and his alias before his incursion into the Sacred Realm is stated to have been Mandrag Ganon, meaning "Ganon of the Enchanted Thieves." The Triforce of Power that Ganondorf often holds grants him near-immortality; the only weapons that can truly defeat him are the Master Sword, Silver Arrows, and Light Arrows. In addition to granting him power, the Triforce of Power allows Ganondorf to transform into his more powerful beast form, Ganon, reminiscent of a pig or hog. During events of the ending of The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, the timeline of The Legend of Zelda series is severed into three separate timelines. Thus the Ganondorf from Ocarina of Time has three different future incarnations, each eventually meeting their end at the hands of different Links, leaving uncertain futures for each Ganondorf. In addition to the character from Ocarina of Time and his three parallel future selves, Ganondorf or his monstrous Ganon form appear several more times throughout the series. It is not confirmed which if any of these incarnations are connected to the previous being, and the Ganondorf in The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures is given a different backstory, leading to the idea that there may be multiple Ganondorfs, much like many other characters in the Legend of Zelda series who have multiple incarnations. Ganondorf is commonly portrayed as the incarnation of pure evil, greed, and power. He is ruthless, cold, and calculating. He is also shown to have an ego, believing that only he is worthy to rule the kingdom and showing an arrogant sense of entitlement. One of Ganondorf's most defining traits is his unquenchable lust for power. Many of his actions are driven by his unending hunger to increase his dominion over the world. In Ocarina of Time, even after having taken control of Hyrule and possessing the Triforce of Power, Ganondorf is still unsatisfied and continues to seek the other pieces of the Triforce. Ganondorf is also a skilled strategist, as he is implied to have manipulated Link and Zelda into opening the Door of Time for him, and he also deliberately allows Link to purify the temples he has captured knowing that this will draw Zelda out into the open. Despite his negative qualities, it has been hinted that the Ganondorf originally seen in Ocarina of Time sought to conquer Hyrule to make life better for his people, the Gerudo, as they lived a life full of suffering due to living in the desert. Although in Ocarina of Time when he does conquer the kingdom of Hyrule he never attempts to aid them, suggesting his desire for Hyrule was born out of jealousy rather than a desire to help the Gerudo. Interestingly, he seems to follow a code of honor; in Ocarina of Time, Ganondorf is amused and almost impressed when a young, helpless Link drew his weapons at him. Effortlessly knocking Link away, Ganondorf let the boy live despite his defiance, acknowledging some respect for his courage. When he knocks Link down, he will wait for Link to get up before continuing a fight. In addition, when he realizes that Zelda keeps attacking him with the Light Arrows while he fights Link in The Wind Waker, he swiftly approaches Zelda, and when he could easily cut her down, he instead puts away his sword and backhands her. He also claims at one point that he will not kill Link, and merely seeks to claim the Triforce of Courage from him. Like that of Link, Ganondorf's personality undergoes subtle changes throughout the games. In Ocarina of Time he is wise-cracking and sarcastic, calling Link "kid" even when he reaches adulthood, calling Link's weapons "toys", saying to him "I like you, kid" before blasting him with magic, but is ultimately serious when need be. In The Wind Waker, he seems to have matured a lot more with age. He is portrayed as a tragic villain, being altogether more solemn and less prone to wisecracks. In Twilight Princess he is similar to his persona and his portrayal in The Wind Waker but appears to be more emotionally stable, although his hatred does drive him towards almost insane extremes, and he appears to have some of his usual cockiness from Ocarina of Time. It is also implied that Ganondorf is emotionally unstable near the end of The Wind Waker, as he laughs maniacally when Hyrule is about to be flooded, and knowing that his plans that have taken centuries of trial and error have finally come to a dramatic end, he shows a more tragic side that seems to contrast his attitude in Ocarina of Time and Twilight Princess, making Wind Waker the first game to truly delve deeper in to Ganondorf's personality, which has changed significantly in his old age. Ganondorf is one of the most powerful characters in the series, mostly due to his frequent possession of the Triforce of Power. Even without it, his magical powers are still extremely potent. In Ocarina of Time he possessed some magical abilities before obtaining the Triforce, shown when he blasts Link with dark magic and plagues the Great Deku Tree, Dodongo's Cavern, and Lord Jabu-Jabu with monsters, as well as sealing the Dodongo's Cavern with a boulder. After acquiring the Triforce of Power, he was also able to create countless monsters, break the seal on Kakariko Well releasing Bongo Bongo, resurrect the feared dragon Volvagia, freeze several Zoras in Red Ice, fly, imprison and warp away Princess Zelda, open up a portal to another dimension, and conquer Hyrule. He also has the power to transform into a boar demon known as Ganon as well as create a copy of himself called Phantom Ganon. In addition, he has enough strength to cause an entire portion of his throne room's floor to collapse with a single punch, should it not be connected to the room below. He was also implied to have gained immortality from his possession of the Triforce of Power. He was also skilled in playing the pipe organ, as evidenced by his playing a song on it to lure Link up to the top of his castle. In The Wind Waker, Ganondorf was shown to be powerful enough to take a blast from Valoo and survive after his full power had returned to him. In addition, even without his full power backing him when it was sealed within the Master Sword, he was still shown as being capable of generating an Endless Night and a barrier around Hyrule Castle. In Twilight Princess, Ganondorf's power is enhanced when he draws strength from the hatred of the banished Twili people. He is also implied to wield the Triforce of Power, and may gain some abilities from his connection to Zant. The powers he displays are never definitively attributed to any one of these sources, though he gains many abilities which have the same visual effect seen when other beings use Twilight-based powers. These include the use of Twilight Portals, turning into Twilight in order to possess another person, and existing as a fiery entity in the shape of his own face. He is also able to survive an attack from Midna while she is using the Fused Shadow, and even destroys part of the powerful artifact afterwards. He was also capable of destroying one of the Ancient Sages, who were implied to be disembodied spirits, with his bare hands, shortly after surviving his execution and shattering the chains binding him to a pillar. Ganondorf can survive attacks that would kill another being, such as his 'execution' at the hands of the Sages before the events of Twilight Princess, and his defeat at the end of some games in which he is not actually slain. The exact limits of his powers are unknown. He is also very skilled with swords, as shown in The Wind Waker and Twilight Princess. Both Ocarina of Time and Twilight Princess strongly imply that his surviving lethal attacks was attributed to the Triforce of Power.

Ganondorf: You must be Nene. I'm Ganondorf, the holder of the Triforce of Power.

Nene: What's a Triforce?

Ganondorf: I'm glad you asked. A Triforce is the most sacred treasure of all of Hyrule, where I come from. There are 3 triangles that forms the Triforce; The Triforce of Courage (Link), the Triforce of Wisdom (Zelda), and the Triforce of Power, which I have.

Nene: Anyway, welcome to the Land Shark. With your help, we can't possibly fail.

Ganondorf: Right.

Than, Bellum (primary antagonist of The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass) appears. Bellum is an evil being that drains other beings of their life energy, and has plagued the World of the Ocean King for unknown periods of time. Bellum's motives are never touched upon; his singular agenda seems to be the continued draining of life force, and the perpetuity of destruction and strife. Interestingly, Bellum was known as "Grande Octo" during early development, as he was originally planned to be a large Octorok.

Ganondorf: I also brought other villains from my world to help you.

Nene: (nods his head in amazement)

Yuga (central antagonist in The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds) appears. He is the equivalent to Ganondorf in Hyrule's sister world Lorule. He works for Princess Hilda until the end of the game, where he fuses with Ganon and betrays her, intending to take over the universe. Yuga worked as a high-ranking advisor to Princess Hilda for many years, alongside Ravio, Link's counterpart in Lorule. As Hilda was struggling to prevent the destruction of her dying kingdom, she eventually discovered that Lorule needs a Triforce to sustain itself. Indeed, in the beginning of time, the Loruleans destroyed their own Triforce to stops the wars for its control that almost destroyed their world. Yuga eventually ventured into the Lorulean Sacred Realm and discovered the existence of Hyrule, the Hylian's Triforce pieces, and the exploits of Ganon. He and Hilda then decided to steal the Triforce of Hyrule in order to bring Lorule back to glory, but Ravio disapproved of their plan and left them. Yuga then heads to Hyrule and sets into motion the conflicts between both worlds. Yuga is a highly powerful wizard, whose power comes from a paintbrush-like staff that emits rainbow coloured paint-like energy. His signature ability is to to turn people, himself included, into two-dimensional paintings. However, anyone turned into a painting becomes unable to move, while this allows him to merge with the walls and "live" in there just like in the real world. He is also able to teleport, to raise impenetrable barriers, to travel between dimensions, to create replicas of himself, to call forth his servants and to cast a wide variety of attack spells. After merging with Ganon, their power increases dramatically giving them both Ganon's incredible Dark Power and Yuga's signature abilities. Yuga's staff turns into Ganon's iconic trident and he gains even more dangerous attack spells. Their power increases even more after stealing the Triforce of Wisdom, but fortunatelly this is still not enough to defeat Link.

His Pokemon partner is Smeargle, the Painter Pokemon. Smeargle is a beagle-like, bipedal Pokémon with white and brown fur. It has a long tail with an end resembling a paintbrush. This paintbrush oozes with paint, and the color of the paint may vary for each Smeargle. Sprites from the games depict green, brown and red, while the anime also shows yellow and blue. Smeargle will use the paint to mark its territory. It can also use its signature move, Sketch, to copy moves from other Pokémon. Smeargle has a footprint on its back that is the same color as the tip of the tail. Smeargle also has a round structure on its head with a point that resembles a beret. It has floppy, brown ears and a brown collar on its neck. The rings encircling Smeargle's eyes are also brown, as are Smeargle's eyelids. Its arms have two brown bands, and its legs have only one. Each of its limbs have three digits.

Yuga: My, my. Look at this beautiful ship. I'll turn it into a work of art.

Nene: You're Yuga, right?

Yuga: That's right! I can turn, including myself, into a two-dimensional painting.

Princess Hilda: Yuga!

Yuga: Oh no. Not her.

Nene: Who's her?

Yuga: The one over there.

He points at Princess Hilda (secondary antagonist of The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds). However, she is betrayed by her advisor, Yuga, during the final battle.

Princess Hilda: I thought we were going to look for the Triforce!

Yuga: We are! Calm down!

Nene: Princess Hilda?

Ganondorf: Both she and Yuga are from Lorule, an opposite world from Hyrule.

Nene: Okay. Who's next?

Majora (main antagonist of The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask), appears. . It is a demonic being, he was responsable for possessing Skull Kid and plots to destroy Termina, but he was obliterated and killed by Oni-Link, the Fierce Deity (Fierce God) in japanese and was sealed into his inanimate normal mask and was given by The Happy Mask Salesman for good. Majora inhabits a cursed mask that was used by an ancient tribe in it's rituals. It's intent is to destroy the town of Termina by bringing down the Moon on top of the city. For the majority of the game, the mask is worn by the Skull Kid on the Clock Tower, drawing the Moon to Termina. Although the Skull Kid was unaware, Majora's Mask gradually began to take complete control of his mind, turning his harmless pranks on people to acts with malicious intents. Before the game's events, Skull Kid used the power of the mask to prank and curse others around him, such as Kafei.

Nene: What is that?! A mask?!

Ganondorf: This is no ordinary mask. This is the Majora's Mask. With this, it has magical powers beyond your experience.

Nene: Really?

Ganondorf: Yes. It can be dangerous _if _you tried to wear it. Because you will be controlled by it's powers.

Nene: Amazing!

Dark Link (doublganger of Link that appears as an enemy in many The Legend of Zelda games), appears. The various battles with Dark Link are often thought of as the hero Link overcoming the darkness within is the second most recurring villain aside from Ganondorf /Ganon. Dark Link appears in Ocarina of Time as a mini-boss in the Water Temple, as he was sent their by Ganondorf. Here he copies Link's attacks move-for-move. He also makes a small cameo in Twilight Princess in a flashback, where Dark Link is used to represent evil beings named the Dark Interlopers. It is unsure if they seperate entities or the same being. Dark Link appears after Link manages to get to the end of the Take 'Em All On game in Castle Town. He attacks using a copy of Link's sword, bombs, and Bow & Arrow. After braving the Palace of the Four Sword and destroying the four enteties guarding it, Link faces off against four Dar Links which each where a different coloured tunic: Green, Orange, Blue, and Purple. After they are defeated, the curse on the four sword is broken. Four Dark Links are created by Veran in the final battle against her, these Dark Links do not attack and die in one hit, though they are dangerous obstacles they move opposite of Link.

Ganondorf: This is Dark Link, the doublganger of Link.

Nene: This is impressive.

Ganondorf: Indeed.

Delthi appears. Dethl is an immensely powerful Nightmare-Demon, who passes from slumber to slumber to seize control of them, and serves as the main villain and final boss of the Legend of Zelda game Link's Awakening. It must be noted that the villain is sometimes refered to as The Nightmares, in which cases Dethl is the name given to his final form. Given that the final form is considered the real one, it has little impact. Dethl is a power hungry, self-centered being that wishes to rule the oniric worlds. He is also very violent, as demonstrated when he attacks whenever he has the chance to do any pain to anyone or anything. His ruthlessness gives him an edge in battle making him harder to hit than most Zelda bosses. Being a literal living nightmare, Dethl can invade the dreams of anyone and manipulate them as he pleases. He can enter anyone's sleeping mind and make them have nightmares until he has complete control over the dreams he has invaded. Hiss dominion lasts as long as the dreams he invades, so he preserves it by preventing his victims from awakening. Dethl can spawn other Nightmares under his command and uses them to swarm his victim's dreams. The more control he gains on a defined oniric world, the mightier he becomes and considering the final battle, he has access to his enemies' and victims' fears and memories and draws power from it. The fact that he sometimes refers to himself as "we" could imply that he is made of many nightmares forming a hive-mind of sorts. However, it seems more likely that he refered to himself and to the nightmares he spawned. Dethl is a shapeless black form with shinning yellow eyes who can assume any aspect he wants. When he transforms into something or someone, he gains their powers and skills. His main form is just a gigantic eye that has two swinging arm-like structures.

Delthi: I'm the last one here!

Nene: Alright, everyone! Since we're all here, you will help me find the Wind Airhorn.

Ganondorf: We can't possibly fail.

Everyone: Yeah!

_With Zola..._

After they take a break, the gang were walking through the forest for their next location.

Pinkie Pie: I'm bored!

Sango: I want sweets-nya!

Sandile: Tasty sweets!

Rainbow Dash: Me, too! Where is the next location?!

Shuckle: Don't tell us is far from here!

Zola: Yeah!

Rainbow Dash: Oh...come on!

Jiro: Sorry.

Kluke: Yeah. I guess we need to walk until the sun goes down.

All of a sudden, Wanda, the Guardian of Wind, appears. Wanda was a light blue owl with silver eyes. She wears a cloud tiara on her head and a cloud necklace around her neck. She is wise, smart, and clever. But, she can get paranoid at times. _So _paranoid, she can't listen to anyone.

Tricie: Wanda! Hey, Wanda!

Sakura: Is this your friend?

Tricie: Yes siree! She's the Guardian of Wind. She can control the wind.

Rainbow Dash: Awesome!

AppleJack: So. Yer' the Wind Airhorn?

Wanda: Yes I am.

Pinkie Pie: ALRIGHT! WE FIND...!

Twilight: (covers her mouth) Pinkie!

Pinkie Pie: (muthering) What...?!

Spike: (whispers) Not too loud. Enemies might here you.

Pinkie Pie: (muthering) Okie-dookie-lookie!

Wanda: I need your help! I really do! Please! Please! Please!

Zubat: Calm down!

Tricie: Wanda can be paranoid at times! _So _paranoid, she can't listen to anyone at that state!

Fluttershy: Let me calm her down. There, there, Wanda. You don't have to be paranoid.

Wanda: Okay. I'll tried.

Shu: She can calm an animal down?

Pinkie Pie: Yes-in-deedee! She can understand all types of animals on different levels!

Fluttershy: Now, tell us what happened?

Wanda: Sure, Fluttershy. (clears throat) You see, Nene and some people from a different world, is coming to get me.

Everyone: What?!

Shu: That Nene guy. Why can't he give up already?

Nephrite: Yeah-geropa!

Wanda: I need to hide! Hide! Hide! Hide! Hide!

Spike: Calm down!

Wanda: Sorry.

Until,...

Nene: AH-HAH! I found you!

Wanda: Oh no! They find me!

Nene comes out of the woods along with Ganondorf, Bellum, Yuga, Smeargle, Princess Hilda, Majora, and Delthi.

Everyone: Nene!

Garnet: What are you doing here?!

Beautifly: _And _who are those people?

Ganondorf: I'm Ganondorf. This is Bellum, Yuga, Smeargle, Princess Hilda, Majora, and Delthi.

Twilight: Ganondorf. You should be in Hyrule. Why are you here?

Spike: Yeah!

Axew: That's right!

Ganondorf: To take over the universe, of course. We need Wanda to go to King Gorge.

Kluke: We're not going to give to you.

Tricie: That's right! We're standing our ground!

Ganondorf: Well than. Yuga, turn their friends into paintings.

Yuga: Sure. (turns Kluke's friends (expect Zubat, Noctowl, and Nephrite) into paintings)

Kluke: Turn them back!

Yuga: No way! If you ever see them, you have to defeat King Gorge.

They disappeared.

Kluke: (growls)

Sakura: Don't worry! We'll save them! Right?

Everyone: Right!

Twilight: I'll use my Pokewatch to locate them.

Sakura: Pikachu, biomerge!

Pikachu: Right!

They biomerge.

Kluke: Let's do it too, Beautifly.

Beautifly: Okay.

Kluke: Pokemon Biomerge! Beautifly! Go!

Beautifly: Beautifly!

Beautifly transformed into a coin. Kluke grabs it and put it in the Pokewatch (which has a phoenix feather-shaped screen).

Kluke: Garnet!

Garnet: Okay. Puri Puri Prism Jewerhythm! Garnet Jewel Flash!

The screen goes black expect a big pink heart. Than, the wind, butterflies, and phoenix feathers passing through the heart in circles. Kluke was at top of a mountain with butterflies everywhere. She spread her arms and jumped. As she falls, multi-colored wind spreads all over Kluke. Her outfit got turned into a gray shirt with two yellow stripes on each shoulder and a black skirt with two yellow stripes. Her shoes were black with gray socks. Her short pigtail grows and turned black with big shoulder-length hair over her shoulders. Than, butterflies were flying around Kluke's yellow bow and absorbed it to turn into butterfly wings-shaped cliped. Before she even hits the ground, phoenix feathers were spreading around Kluke. The wings-shaped mark glows and formed wings. She flies upwards along with the butterflies and pink hearts. She spins around a few times until she posed to the sideway position.

Kluke: Human...Beautifly!

Twilight: You're...the Ranger of Wind!

Kluke: The Ranger of Wind?

Spike: The Ranger of Wind is someone who specializes in Flying-type Pokemon. That's you.

Kluke: And this represent my specialty?

AppleJack: Yeah!

Kluke: Zola also has it. So, Zola was the original Ranger of Wind. Amazing.

Wanda: But, there's no time to lose. We need to rescue them!

Everyone: Right!

Everyone goes to find Ganondorf, Nene, and the others.

_With Nene..._

Yuga and Princess Hilda was sending the paintings to King Gorge. King Gorge turns them back to normal and put them in separate cages.

Shu: Let us go!

King Gorge: Never. Until your little friend defeats me.

Shu: (growls)

King Gorge: Well, well, well. If it isn't my old enemy, Zola.

Jiro: You know him?!

Zola: Unfortunately yes.

King Gorge: Didn't she tell you?

Marumaro: What?

King Gorge: She used to be the former Ranger of Wind.

Bouquet: Is that true?

Zola: Yes. Sorry I didn't tell you.

King Gorge: I'll be putting her into my attack-proof cage.

_With Aiden..._

Aiden: Huh?

Zola: How long are you going to take us as prisoners?!

King Gorge: Until the Pokemon Rangers defeats me. (leaves room)

Aiden and Raichu: Zola!

Zola: Aiden! Raichu! I'm glad you two are here! I guess you two has been captured by Bowser!

Aiden: Yeah.

Zola: I guess we're stuck here for while.

_With Twilight..._

Twilight: Stop right there!

Nene: Hm! You follow us!

Nephrite: That's right-geropa! We're here to stop you-geropa!

Ganondorf: You're too late. We already send your friends to King Gorge.

Sakura: We'll stop you from taking over the universe!

Everyone: Yeah!

Ganondorf: We'll see! (uses dark magic on himself to turn into Ganon, his true form)

Nene: We'll go to King Gorge. Take care of them.

Ganon: Right! You puny humans! You can't defeat me!

Sakura: Oh yeah?! Thunderbolt!

Ganon dodges it.

Hoothoot: Tackle!

Herdier: Tackle!

Bunnelby: Tackle!

Sandile: Bite!

Purugly: Scratch!

Shuckle: Rollout!

Ganon dodges all the attacks.

Hoothoot: He's fast!

Pinkie Pie: There has to be a way to slow him down!

AppleJack: But how?

Sakura: (jumps) Iron tail! (tail turns to iron steel and attacks Ganon)

Kluke: Weapon choice: Tennis Racket! (little butterflies turns into a tennis racket) Gust! (strong winds appears)

Ganon: What?! Ahh...!

Ganon was defeated.

Everyone: Alright! We did it!

Ganon returns to Ganondorf and disappeared.

Kluke: We will come with you on this journey.

Everyone: Right!

Wanda: Oh, Kluke! The ship is far away.

Spike: We forgot!

Wanda: Don't worry! (transformed into the Wind Airhorn)

Kluke: Okay.

She started playing ''We'd never Bored'' (theme song of the English version of Blue Dragon). The winds became stronger and float the gang away to the ship.

_Kluke, Garnet, and Beautifly joins the team._

The Wind Airhorn was glowing white and was sparkling. When Wanda transformed into her animal form, she was wearing a pink phoenix feather tiara and flowing blue strings over her wings.

Pinkie Pie: Welcome to the team!

Kluke, Garnet, Beautifly, and Wanda: Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6: Deltora Quest

Anime All-Star

Chapter 6: Deltora Quest

Note: Ridley's first appearance. Nintendo owns Metroid.

_At the Ship..._

Kluke: Let me guess this straight; You're ponies?

The Mane 6: Yes!

Garnet: Why didn't you tell us before?

Rainbow Dash: Because you think we're crazy!

Shuckle: Yeah!

Beautifly: And Zola has a Dustox?

Twilight: Yes.

Kluke: That's why. But, King Gorge needs to be stopped.

Spike: Right! We need the new Pokemon Rangers and the Instruments of Melody before he gets it! Right, Twilight?!

Twilight: Right, Spike!

Wanda: Don't worry! King Gorge will not succeed!

Everyone: Right!

Pinkie Pie and Sandile: TWILIGHT! TWILIGHT! TWILIGHT! TWILIGHT!

Twilight: What?!

Pinkie Pie and Sandile: WE FOUND THE THIRD POKEMON RANGER; THE RANGER OF NATURE!

Hoothoot: Not to loud! Hypnosis!

Pinkie Pie: (hypnotise) Sorry, Twilight.

Sandile: (hypnotise) Yeah. Sorry, Twi.

Twilight: That should be enough.

Hoothoot: Okay.

Spike: We should go!

Twilight: Right!

Pinkie Pie and Sandile: Wait for us!

Everyone was in the control room.

Rainbow Dash: The Ranger of Nature?

Hoothoot: A Ranger who specialize in Grass-types. The one who can control plants.

Shuckle: That's lame!

Fluttershy: Don't say such things, Shuckle. You could hurt somebody's feeling.

Shuckle: Sorry.

Twilight: It's located in Deltora.

Everyone: Deltora?

Twilight: It's a medieval world. Here, they have a sacred treasure called the Belt of Deltora.

Everyone: The Belt of Deltora?

Spike: It say that it is the only treasure that can protect Deltora.

Axew: Amazing!

Hoothoot: Inside the belt, there are 7 gems that had been separated all over Deltora.

AppleJack: What about the villain?

Herdier: Yeah!

Twilight: The villain in Deltora is Doom.

Everyone: Doom?

Spike: Well, his real name is Jarred, after returning from the Shadowlands, he took on the identity of Doom and became the leader of the Resistance.

Pinkie Pie: Resistance?

Hoothoot: The Resistance was the rebelling force against the Shadow Lord and consisted of various Deltorans. Led by Doom, the Resistance had numurous strongholds across Deltora.

Rainbow Dash: I bet he is working with King Gorge!

Shuckle: Me, too!

Twilight: I also bet that he is looking for the third Instrument of Melody; The Nature Tambourine.

Bunnelby: Nature Tambourine?

Spike: It's the instrument that control all living things including plants.

Axew: Cool!

Sakura: Than, what we waiting for?! Let's go!

Pikachu: Yeah!

Twilight: Alright! Land!

The gang goes to the world of Deltora.

_With Lief..._

In the Forest of Silence, there are 2 boys; Lief and Barda. Lief is the son of King Endon and Queen Sharn. . Lief, along with Jasmine and Barda, found the lost gems of the Belt of Deltora and banished the Shadow Lord from the land of Deltora. Afterwards he went on a quest with them to find the three lost parts of the fabled Pirran Pipe, the only weapon said to be powerful enough to fight the Shadow Lord within his own domain. With Barda and Jasmine he ventured into the Shadowlands and used the Pirran Pipe against the Enemy, freed the imprisoned Deltorans and brought them back safe. On their last quest together, Lief, Barda and Jasmine reunited the seven last surviving dragons of Deltora, defeated four dangerous creatures who were slowly killing the land with a poisoned song and stopping the Shadow Lord's last plan to conquer the land. Lief grew up in Del, in Topaz territory and is from the Del tribe. In the anime, Lief is depicted with blond hair and blue eyes. He dresses in a light bluish-green jacket, which somewhat resembles a tunic, over a black jumpsuit and wears white gloves and boots. He wears his cloak, which is a dark blue color over his shoulders. Lief has been described by Rodda as being "a pretty cocky street kid. Good-hearted but not necessarily particularly obedient." Lief was once arrogant and careless, however, his various quests have mellowed him into a more careful person. However Barda continually refers to him as being 'hot-headed', which reveals his energetic and action-oriented nature, as well as the tendency to act on whims at times. He is proud and does not take well to learning that Barda was the reason for many of his lucky life-threatening escapes in the past. He is also initially prone to some other childish tendencies, such as feeling jealous when Dain showed admiration towards Jasmine. Despite all this, Lief is compassionate, kind and good-natured. He is still heavily controlled by sentiment, and lets his heart rule his head on many occasions. This is seen in his initial meeting with Jasmine, in which he struggles with the overwhelming perception that she is ruthless and cruel and the fact that the Grey Guards took her parents away when she was a child, forcing her to adopt drastic measures to survive. Later, when he hears of the powers of the Pirran Pipe, this sentiment makes him pursue Jasmine into the underground sea, regardless of there being 'pipe or no pipe' to be found there. Doom admits that this quality is what makes Lief a better king than he himself. Being raised amongst the citizens of Del in ignorance of his true status, Lief is able to feel extraordinary empathy with his subjects, and is more concerned about their health and safety as a result. The residents of Del perceive him as being a generous saviour, and would willingly give him their lives. Lief's main ability is his speed. Before going out to collect the gems of Deltora, Lief would dart around the alleyways of Del to avoid being captured and killed by the Grey Guards. Even without Barda's help, Lief was said to be able to escape from approaching Guards numerous times. In the Rithmere Games, Barda said Lief should be in the Speed category. Seeing as Lief was able to make it into the finals of the tournament, it shows that Lief is faster than many others. Aside from his physical abilities, Lief has also shown to be good at math, for his mother required him to study the subject. He's also quite crafty and is able to create numerous plans that often help the heroes escape from dangerous foes or defeat them. However, he has several areas where's he not as adept. One being agility, whenever being forced to climb trees after Jasmine or thinking about the games he played with his friends in Del, he would often stumble or be extremely slow compared to the others. He also has trouble keeping a cool head. He is often bickering with Jasmine about some little thing and is quite rash, throwing himself into the face of danger to protect those he loves. Except for when he is told specifically not to try and do anything, then he can keep himself still. Lief has carried numerous items with him on his journey. However, there are only a few recurring items. Those would be his sword, forged specially by his father, a magical cloak that blends in with its surroundings, sewn by his mother, and the Belt of Deltora. All of these he has used frequently on his journeys. However, due to the fact that the series has very little fight sequences, Lief's sword is hardly ever used in combat. Often it's used to slash away small creatures such as the ones on the edge of the Lake of Tears and the beetles of the Shadowlands. However, he has used it against The Fear in its titular book. His cloak is often used when the group needs to hide from Ak-Baba or other dangerous foes that can not be fought in a normal manner. The first use of the cloak is in the Forests of Silence, where the three use it initially to try and keep warm while in the tree to hide from the Wennbar. The Belt of Deltora has been used many times throughout the series that it would be quite difficult to record all uses of its magical properties. Therefore, just go with us and say that it is an incredibly important object to the plot of not only the first series, but the second and third as well.

Lief: Barda. Do you know where Jasmine is? I can't find her anywhere.

Barda: I don't know. Maybe she's exploring with Sapphie and Meganium.

Lief: Thought so.

Barda is one of the three main protagonists in the Deltora Quest series. He is a large and powerful man who accompanies Lief and Jasmine through their adventures. He is now the captain of the Palace Guards in Del. He is also the husband of Lindal. Barda is the son of Min, a palace nurse in the Palace of Del, and nurse to prince Endon and his best friend Jarred. Barda became a palace guard while there in his youth and remained there until the attack of The Shadow Lord. Min claimed to have overheard whispers and that there was evil in the palace. She told this to Endon, but he did not listen and told her she had been dreaming. Within an hour, she was dead. Barda, thinking that she was killed for what she knew, fled from the palace and took on the identity of a beggar. Later, when Jarred, Endon, and Sharn fled the palace, they met Barda. He became a companion of theirs and Endon and Sharn, disguising themselves as Jarred and his wife, Anna, requested that Barda keep their son, Lief, out of trouble. Often Lief would get in trouble and Barda would have to save him in secret: often by dropping a rope for Lief to climb or distracting Grey Guards so Lief could sneak by them. Barda disguised himself as a beggar living outside the forge at this time and Lief, never realizing that Barda was anything but a ragged beggar and thought that all his escapes had simply been good fortune and skill. On Lief's sixteenth birthday, his parents sent him on a quest to find the gems of the Belt of Deltora. They also gave him a companion; to his surprise, Barda. Barda originally disliked the thought of going with Lief, as he thought of him as a reckless child that would undoubtedly get the two in trouble eventually. He helped Lief and Jasmine to gather the pieces of the Pirran Pipe on their second journey and quest which is the only weapon that is powerful enough to defeat The Shadow Lord in his own domain, The Shadowlands. He also helps them on their third and last journey and quest to defeat The Shadow Lord and The Four Sisters. On this quest Barda helps Lief to find and unite the seven last Dragons of Deltora, so they can help defeating the Sisters and power up the gem that they represent. However, while he is helping Lief find the Sister of the South, he is blinded by a bright flash of light. After the fight, Lief hugs him and Barda, in wonder, makes Lief hold his hand. He realized that a gem - the opal, Lief remembers - helps his sight, and Lief allows him to use the gem to restore his vision. He later marries Lindal and has six children with her who all end up being taller than their own parents and are almost identical. Barda's role and personality in the anime was pimarily the same as the book, with one major change. Barda remained in the palace even after his mother's death, and fought the Ak-Baba with the rest of the guards. One knocked him over the palace walls, thus allowing him to survive. Later, during the battle between the Shadow Lord and the Resistance, Barda encountered the same Ak-Baba while defend the Topaz. He managed to kill it and then picks up the gem, giving him a glimps of his mother, who said she was proud of him. Barda is tall, with dark hair and a beard. Due to his training as a palace guard, he is very strong and fit, and continues to hone his skills while 'guarding' the young Lief when he stays out after sunset in Del when the Grey Guards are prowling about. He is a tower of strength, and never gives up on the quest to find the gems for the Belt of Deltora.

Lief: I hope they're safe.

Barda: Don't worry, Lief. You know she can take herself.

Lief: I know.

Jasmine, Sapphie, and Meganium comes out of the trees. Jasmine is current Queen of Deltora and the wife of Lief. She is a wild girl that grew up in the Forests of Silence and because of this, she is capable of understanding and speaking to animals and trees. asmine is known to be witty and a very fast thinker and is usually the one to solve riddles. She is also very stubborn, and quick to jump to conclusions. From growing up in the forest, she has the ability to talk and listen to animals and trees. This also gives her a deep connection with animals, whome she cares about as if they were people. In the anime, Jasmine was very jealous when she saw a girl with Lief, such as Neridah or Françoise. The anime depicts her with green hair. The book describes Jasmine as having long, black hair that was tangled and wild. She is apparently well built, and physically strong, as she is shown managing to leap through trees with relative ease.

Her Jewelpet partner is Sapphie. Sapphie is a yellow Cavalier King Charles Spaniel with matching blue ears and sapphire jewel eyes. She herself wears a pink and light blue flower garland on her head and a Jewel Necklace shaped like a Trebble Clef. In some series, she is seen wearing a white professor's cloak and a pair of glasses. She symbolizes Friendship. Sapphie's Jewel Charm is considered to be egg shaped and colored blue. It has a star shaped sapphire in the middle and four small sapphires surrounding it. The charm is also decorated in white gold trimmings. On her official info, Sapphie is described as a yellow furred and blue eared Cavalier King Charles Spaniel who symbolizes the gem, sapphire. She is described to be very quiet and discreet, and loves to look at the outside world by the windowsill. Her Jewel Power is Friendship. Her anime personality is usually based on her original counterpart. Being friendly, calm and can understand everyone's feelings, Sapphie knows how kind her friends are, in both Jewel Land and on Earth. She is very supportive towards Aoi, her partner. In Twinkle. Sapphie's personality evolves into a supportive yet soft spoken researcher and scientist, matching with Sara's personality. This is carried over to Jewelpet Sunshine and Kira Deco, in which she is tweaked further into a genius prodigy. It was then changed again in Jewelpet Happiness. Despite her personality, Sapphie has the highest magic ranking of all Jewelpets: "Crystal Class", since all of her magic is considered successful when cast. Thought a few Jewelpets has this class, Sapphie is considered to be the most studious of the three and is also has good skills on inventing and creating experiments. Usually she relies mainly on both science and magic in all of her studies. Sapphie can also wield a miniaturized version of the Jewel Stick for her magic or with Ruby and Garnet, to summon other Jewelpets from Jewel Land. In Kira Deco, Sapphie wields a Jewel Pod, in which she will decorate it with a Philosopher's Stone. Her jewelstone is located on Jasmine's right side skirt.

Her Pokemon partner is Meganium, the Herb Pokemon. Meganium is a pale green, sauropod-like Pokémon with yellow eyes. It has two stamen-like protrusions sprouting from the top of its nose, each tipped with its own anther. These protrusions are shorter on the female. It has four feet, each of which have three toes. The leaves around its neck seem to have sprouted into a large pink flower with a yellow central pattern and white tips. It is said that Meganium's petals can release an aroma that can soothe anyone that comes in contact with it and can calm aggressive feelings, and its breath has the power to revive dead grass and plants. Its powerful and soothing regenerative powers can even come about by being around it, giving those who stand near the impression of being in a clean and lush forest. Meganium tend to be a very docile species and has been portrayed as a peacemaker in the anime.

Lief: There you are! Where have you been?!

Jasmine: (laughs slighty) Sorry, Lief! Sapphie was doing research! We keep a close eye on her. Just in case if a member of the Resistance attacks us!

Barda: Did you find any?

Meganium: Surprisedly, no! Strange!

Sapphie: They haven't been attacking for months.

Jasmine: I believe their planning something! I just know it! Right, Filli?!

Filli is a Siskis and one of Jasmine's animal companions, along with Kree. A male Siskis named Filli was once found by the wild girl Jasmine who discovered him all alone, paralyzed by the Wenn in the Forests of Silence. He is generally described as a small ball of gray fur. Filli is also known to "chitter" and squeal on some occasions. In Shadowgate, Filli is described as having paws. According to Doran the Dragonlover, Filli is a Siskis. He generally sits on Jasmine's shoulder, hiding behind her thick, black hair. He rarely makes noise, instead preferring to keep hidden, and is rarely seen throughout the books. He is close with both Jasmine and Kree, and rarely leaves either of them unless told by Jasmine, though unwilling. He also seems to have grown close to Lief throughout the series, as seen in Shadowgate, where he awaited Lief's return to give him an important item. Fili also danced when the belt shined on Lief in Return to Del. He is able to fight on some occasions, like in Dragon's Nest, by baring his teeth and biting very deep in the opponent. Although small, Filli is able to defend himself with his sharp teeth. He uses his teeth to bite through a net in City of the Rats, freeing Lief, Barda, and Jasmine from a trap set by Thaegan's children.

Filli: (nods head)

Jasmine: And you, Kree?

Kree is a raven and is one of Jasmine's animal companions, along with Filli. K ree is a raven, he has black feathers with three standing up on his head, he also has a black beak. Kree is very intelligent, and often rescues and assists the companions in their adventures. He is incredibly loyal to Jasmine, slightly less so with Lief and Barda, and close with Filli. He always pays attention to their surroundings and alerts them to danger, or if help is near. He is always following Jasmine and also will fly ahead to check for danger. He will squack to say there is danger. Kree is also a capable, if not always effective fighter, noted in the books for repeatedly attacking monsters with his sharp beak. Kree is now the best messenger bird of the palace. In the last 4 Sisters book he shared a fish with another messenger bird that was also trained by Jasmine known as Ebony, which may reveal some affection.

Kree: (crows)

Jasmine: See? Even those two agree with me!

Barda: It can be true...

Lief: We need to protect the Belt of Deltora at all costs!

Everyone: Right!

_Jasmine's consious..._

_I'm Jasmine and I live in the Forest of Silence with my best friends/pets Filli and Kree. I grow up in the Forest of Silence ever since I was a little girl. I'm strong, flexible, quick-solver, kind, caring, can get jealous at times, and honest. I have an ability to hear animals and trees. You know, I have this strange mark on the left side of my chest. It's shaped like a leaf. Only Sapphie, Meganium, and even Lief are able to see it. Not Barda. I'v been traveling with Lief and Barda since we first met. Back than, I was...a little mean. But, I started to warm up to them. Than, my life begans to change forever._

_With Twilight..._

Twilight and her friends were in the other side of the forest.

Bunnelby: Is this the right place?

Twilight: I think so. This is called the Forest of Silence.

Fluttershy: (behind AppleJack) The F-Forest of S-S-Silence?

AppleJack: Don't worry, sugarcube. There's nothing to be afraid of.

Fluttershy: R-Really?

Herdier: Yes.

Fluttershy: (sighs) Okay.

Rarity: Ew! Yuck! I hate forests. You know why?

Everyone: Because it is dirty and you don't want filth on you.

Rarity: _Exactly! _And it also ruins my hair!

AppleJack: Rarity! You should lighten up! It's only a forest!

Purugly: (to AppleJack) She can't! Even if she tried.

Rarity: _Excuse me?!_

AppleJack: Nothing!

Sango: It's scary here-nya!

Luna: I hope there's no monsters around-dana!

Rainbow Dash: If they come, I'll punch in the face!

Pinkie Pie: Even if they're super-duper strong?!

Shuckle: Yeah!

Sandile: Cool! (along with Pinkie) WE WANT TO BEAT UP MONSTERS, TOO!

Spike: Not too loud.

Pinkie Pie and Sandile: (quietly) Sorry...

Jasmine: (screams) AH...

She jumps in front of them.

Meganium: VINE WHIP! (two strings of vines appears and grabs Sakura and Kluke)

Sakura and Kluke: Ahh... Hey! Let us go!

Jasmine: I know your the members of the Resistance! Give up NOW or prepare to fight!

Twilight: Wait! You're misunderstood! We're not part of the Resistance!

Pinkie Pie: Believe us!

Sandile: Please?!

Lief: Jasmine! Stop!

Sapphie: (flying a broom) These people are not part of the Resistance!

Barda: Believe them! Look at them!

Jasmine and Meganium looked at them for a few seconds.

Jasmine: Put them down, please.

Meganium: Okay.

Meganium put down Sakura and Kluke gently.

Sakura: Thanks.

Kluke: WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!

Jasmine: Sorry... I didn't...

Kluke: YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT WERE NOT PART OF THE RESISTANCE!

Wanda: Calm down, Kluke!

Sakura: Please stop!

Purugly: Sorry 'bout that. Kluke can get angry at times.

Meganium: Okay.

Beautifly: Snap out of it.

Kluke: (relaxed sighs) I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you.

Jasmine: That's okay. I'm sorry that me and Meganium thought you were part of the Resistance.

Kluke: Friends? (puts hand out to Jasmine)

Jasmine: Friends. (puts hand out to Kluke. Shakes hands)

Lief: Now that was away, my name is Lief.

Barda: I'm Barda.

Jasmine: And I'm Jasmine! You may know Meganium and Sapphie.

Meganium and Sapphie: Hi!

AppleJack: Meganium. (takes out Pokedex and points it to Meganium)

Pokedex: Meganium, the Herb Pokémon. Meganium have the ability to fully restore dried up plants and bring them back to life with its breath.

Fluttershy: It can restore dried up plants?

Jasmine: Yeah. She's very kind.

Meganium: That's true!

Twilight: Well, I'm Princess Twilight Sparkle. You can just call me Twilight.

Lief: Nice to meet you, Twilight!

Twilight: This is my partner, Hoothoot.

Hoothoot: (nods his head)

Jasmine: Let's see. (takes out Pokedex and points it to Hoothoot)

Pokedex: Hoothoot, the Owl Pokémon. Hoothoot stands on one leg, but uses both its powerful eyes to see clearly even through the darkest night.

AppleJack: Howdy Mr. Lief! Mr. Barda! And Ms. Jasmine! I'm Applejack! The most dependable to people! I live and work at Sweet Apple Acres! I'm the honest and hard-working type of the group! This is my partner, Herdier!

Herdier: Hi!

Lief: (takes out Pokedex and points it to Herdier)

Pokedex: Herdier, the Loyal Dog Pokémon and the evolved form of Lillipup. Always obedient and faithful to their Trainers, Herdier have helped them raise other Pokémon since long ago.

Spike: I'm Spike! I'm Twilight's pet! My partner is the handsome Axew!

Axew: Hello!

Pokedex: Axew, the Tusk Pokémon. Axew marks its territory by making scratch marks on trees with its tusks, which regrow if they fall out.

Fluttershy: I'm Fluttershy. I'm an animal expert/caretaker. I can understand all types of animals on different levels.

Jasmine: Me, too! But, I can hear the thoughts of trees.

AppleJack: That's just horse feathers! You can't talk to trees!

Herdier: It's ridiculous!

Jasmine: Most people would say that! But, I live in the Forests of Silence since I was a little girl. So, I developed this strange ability.

Ruby and Tricie: Awesome!

Pinkie Pie: (suddenly upside-down) I'm Pinkie Pie!

Sandile: And I'm Sandile!

Together: AND WE'RE THE BEST PARTY PLANNERS/BAKERS IN THE WHOLE WORLD!

Lief, Barda, and Jasmine: Ow!

Pinkie Pie: Oops. Sorry.

Barda: Is she always like this?

Everyone: (mumbling in agreement)

Pokedex: Sandile, the Desert Croc Pokémon. A dark membrane protects its eyes from the sun, and it buries itself in the sand with its eyes and nose sticking out.

Rarity: I'm Rarity. I'm a fashion designer. I love your outfits. _Very _medieval-like.

The Trio: Uh... thanks.

Rarity: This is Purugly.

Purugly: Whatever.

Rarity: Show them respect, Purugly.

Pokedex: Purugly, the Tiger Cat Pokémon, and the evolved form of Glameow. By rounding its tail around itself, it can appear to be bigger, and when locking eyes with another, it can stare forever.

Rainbow Dash: Rainbow Dash's my name, and speed is my game!

Shuckle: I'm Shuckle!

Pokedex: Shuckle, the Mold Pokémon. When Shuckle places organic materials in its husk-like shell, the items are transformed into a unique juice. Shuckle are naturally shy and are most often found hiding beneath rocks.

Sakura: I'm Sakura Avalon! This is Ruby and Pikachu.

Pokedex: Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon, and the evolved form of Pichu. Pikachu's tail is sometimes struck by lightning as it raises it to check its surroundings.

Ruby and Pikachu: Hi!

Kluke: And I'm Kluke. This is Garnet and Beautifly.

Garnet and Beautifly: It's nice to meet you.

Pokedex: Beautifly, the Butterfly Pokémon, and the evolved form of Silcoon. When flowers are in bloom, Beautifly fly about gathering pollen.

Pinkie Pie notices Jasmine's pets/best friends.

Pinkie Pie: Who's you're pets?!

Jasmine: This is my best friends Filli and Kree!

Fluttershy: Filli is _so... _cute!

Garnet: It looks like a ball full of fur!

Together: _So _cute!

Jasmine: Filli is a male Siski.

Wanda: What's a Siski?

Sapphie: Well, Siskis are tiny, bright-eyed, highly intelligent creatures found in Mid Wood, in Topaz territory. Due to their small size, they easily become prey to the Wenn, and are therefore going extinct.

Sandile: Where do they live?

Meganium: Siskis make their habitat in Mid Wood. They can only be found there.

Sango: And what's a Wenn, Sapphie-nya?!

Sapphie: The Wenn are creatures living in the Forests of Silence.

Fluttershy: They l-live here?!

Jasmine: Yeah. Wenn are grey humanoids with two red eyes on stalks where their head should be. Their legs are elongated and cricket shaped. When threatened, they rub their legs together to create a high pitched sound that can reduce most creatures to unconsciousness in minutes. This is how they capture prey for the Wennbar. They also possess stingers and parilizing venom. Also, there are another type of the Wenn that lives here. The Wenn are quadropedal with triangular heads, visible mouths, and a more insectoid appearance.

Rarity: They sound unright _dreadful! _I hate disgusting things!

Purugly: They sound awesome!

Rainbow Dash: If they come, I'll punch them in the face!

Shuckle: Yeah!

Jasmine: (sighs) Anyway, are those two the guardian pets?

Tricie and Wanda: We are!

Tricie: You heard about us?

Lief: Yeah. There have been rumors around recently. I guess it's true.

Hoothoot: So, did you find any guardian pets?

Jasmine: No.

Meganium: But, do you ever heard of Doom?

Pinkie Pie: You mean that creepy guy?!

Sapphie: Exactly. He's also the leader of the Resistance.

Spike: Have the Resistance attack?

Barda: No. Not in a couple of months.

Kluke: That also happen with Nene.

Jasmine: Who?

Garnet: An enemy in Kluke's world.

Kluke: Also, my shadow is Phoenix.

Sapphie: Really?

Kluke: Yeah. My shadow is Phoenix. Do you want to see it?

Jasmine: Sure.

Kluke: Shadow!

Kluke summons Phoenix.

Phoenix: Where are we?

Beautifly: We're in Deltora!

Meganium and Jasmine: Awesome!

Lief: I never seen that before!

Barda: Me, either!

Phoenix: Deltora? Where are the others?

Garnet: King Gorge captured them.

Phoenix: He did? We need to rescue them. And who are these people?

Twilight introduced Phoenix to everyone.

Phoenix: Nice to meet you. I'll help you.

Jasmine: Great!

Phoenix disappers.

Axew: So, where is Doom?

_With Doom..._

In the ShadowLands, Jarred (a.k.a Doom), was sitting on his throne. Jarred, also known as Doom, is the father of Jasmine and a childhood friend of Endon. After returned from the Shadowlands, he took on the identity of Doom and became the leader of the Resistance. Jarred was the son of a servant in the service of the king of Deltora. After this servant died, Jarred was given to the prince, Endon, as a companion so that Endon would not be lonely. They grew up together like brothers and became very good friends. By this time, the Shadow Lord had almost completely taken over the royal family. His servants had become the kings' and queens' chief advisors and led them to make bad decisions. The rule at this time was for nobody to leave the palace, and for the Belt of Deltora to be worn only on the day that the heir to Deltora became king or queen. When Endon's parents died from a mysterious fever, Endon became king. Jarred, however, began to suspect the wisdom of the Rule and studied a book called The Belt of Deltora, a small blue book that held information about the belt for which it was named. He learned that the belt must be worn by the heir at all times for the land of Deltora to be safe. He tried to tell this to Endon, but the chief advisor of that time, Prandine, prevented him from doing so, and accused him of attempting to kill Endon, saying that he had a dagger in his shirt, but actually, Jarred had the book 'The Belt Of Deltora' in his shirt to show Endon. Seeing that Endon believed him, Jarred fled from the palace and was taken in by a blacksmith, Crian. Jarred eventually took over as Del's blacksmith after Crian died, and married his granddaughter, Anna. Before leaving the palace, he had left a note in code for Endon telling him to shoot an arrow into a tree should he ever need him and he would come. Seven years later, on the dawn of the anniversary of Endon's becoming King, Jarred saw the Ak-Baba circle the tower where the Belt was kept before separating and fleeing, and after seeing Endon's signal, found a child's drawing attached to 'wake the bear'. After deciphering the true meaning and entering the secret passage into the palace, he reunited with his old friend and he finally delivered his message from many years ago. Hastening to the tower where the Belt was kept, they arrived too late to find it mangled, and the gems stolen. After a brief altercation between the two childhood friends, Sharn, and Prandine which resulted in Prandine falling to his death, they realised that Deltora had fallen to the Shadow Lord, and decided to flee. Jarred would return to his place at the Forge, and Endon and Sharn would seek refuge at Tora, Del's sister city. However, the story was not entirely true. "Jarred" was actually Endon, and the real Jarred and Anna had fled into the Forests of Silence under their friends' names, after being refused sanctuary by the Torans. Months later in the Forests of Silence, Anna gave birth to their daughter, Jasmine. When Jasmine was seven years old, Grey Guards, who were on guard around the Forest of Silence, captured Jarred and Anna and took them to the Shadowlands. Doom is tall, and strong from working in the blacksmith's forge and from all that he has endured since the Shadow Lord's invasion. He has dark hair and eyes, and is very tanned. After his battle with the Vraal in the Shadow Arena, he got a scar on the side of his face.

King Gorge: (on screen) Hello, Doom.

Doom: Hello, King Gorge. Do you need my help?

King Gorge: Yes. Do you want to rule Deltora and take the legendary Belt of Deltora?

Doom: That is my main goal.

King Gorge: Well, if I help you, would you help me?

Doom: I'll agree on that. What do you want my help for?

King Gorge: I need you and the members of the Resistance to find the Grass Clash Cymbal.

Doom: Grass Clash Cymbal?

King Gorge: The Grass Tambourine looks like this. (shows picture of the Grass Clash Cymbal. It was green with leaves hanging at the edge of each cymbal. Both of them has a leaf symbol on top) This is what the Grass Clash Cymbal looks like.

Doom: Interesting. Tell me more.

King Gorge: The Grass Clash Cymbal has the ability to take control of animals through sound waves. But, to humans, it's annoying to listen to. So, both of them take separate animal form. So, look carefully. Also, I'll be sending someone to help you.

Doom: Okay.

King Gorge hangs up. Than, a huge portal appears in front of him.

Doom: They're here.

First, Mother Brain ( recurring antagonist and boss in the Metroid series), appears. She is a cold and ill-tempered AI created by the Chozo, but turned against them when the Space Pirates and Ridley invaded Zebes. Mother Brain saw potential in the pirates and decided that with them helping, she could bring true order to the universe by "resetting everything back to zero". Mother Brain was seen as the main antagonist in Metroid, Super Metroid, and Metroid: Zero Mission. She is also seen in a flashback during Metroid: Other M, and her consciousness was responsible for the events of that game as well. In the Japanese website for Zero Mission, she is given the title Mad Overseer. Mother Brain resembles a human brain, though she is more spherical in shape. She has short metal spikes protruding from the top of her scalp, and a single large eyeball with an iris colored differently in each game she appears in. Her appearance differed slightly in the original NES version of Metroid, where she possessed tusks and a pair of eyes; coupled with a long cable extending out of a mouth-like orifice, her facial features resembled that of an elephant. The brain was also a bright red. Unlike the Federation's Aurora Units, which are neuron masses enclosed in metallic shells, Mother Brain's hide is strong enough that she remains completely exposed. Several power cables come off the bottom of her body, and she appears to be permanently attached to the floor of her tank, unlike the Federations' Aurora Units, which are free-floating. Her tank, called the Control Capsule in the Super Metroid comic, is protected by multiple Ring Beam Units, Rinka, and Zebetite barriers which serve as both protection and energy resources. She will pulse faster as she takes damage. In Super Metroid, she has a number of changes. The artificial life-form now possesses an overall orange color and appears to be more mechanized. Her eye is now white and has no iris (although in Metroid: Other M she has a more detailed eyeball) and she has a metallic mouth, complete with tongue and spittle, from which she can roar. Her most notable addition, of course, is a new mechanized body, which connects to her immediately following a forced disconnection from her capsule's life-support systems. The body itself stands taller than Ridley and is capable of multiple attacks, including red energy beams, bombs, blue ring lasers, beam shots via her eye, and her most powerful attack, the Laser Brain Attack. This mechanized body strongly resembles a Torizo, suggesting similar technology. Metroid: Other M makes various changes to the depiction of Mother Brain in the beginning flashback. Firstly, she is much more skeletal than the Super Metroid version and less squat. The brain is now smaller in comparison to the body, which seems to lack the lumps present in the Super Metroid version. Her arms also seem to be longer, and her back growths appear to be slightly different.

Mother Brain: Hello, Doom. I'm Mother Brain. I come from a distant planet in the world of Metroid.

Doom: You're an alien?

Mother Brain: That's correct.

Ridley (archenemy of Samus Aran and the most recurring character of the Metroid Series) appears. Ridley is a high-ranking Space Pirate, the archenemy of Samus Aran, and one of the most common recurring characters in the Metroid series, appearing in almost every Metroid game except for Metroid II: Return of Samus, Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, and Metroid Prime Hunters. Ridley's appearance is considered similar to a skeletal dragon with glowing eyes. Ridley is known for being very defiant and persistent; though Samus has defeated him many times, he always manages to return and do battle with her, either through his healing abilities or robotic enhancements. Ridley is the main antagonist of the series, despite not typically acting as such in the individual games he appears in. Despite his fearsome and bestial appearance, Ridley is known to be highly intelligent and is shown to even be capable of speaking in the manga; with his intelligence, he was also evidently capable of building a synthetic construct made in his own image. He is known to have a bloodthirsty personality and takes great personal enjoyment in destruction. Though he often appears in different forms, through scans found in the Metroid Prime sub-series and events portrayed in Metroid: Other M, it is confirmed that every incarnation of Ridley before both the latter game and Metroid Fusion is indeed the same being (save for the Ridley Robot), from the Metroid to Corruption and Super Metroid despite his multiple defeats, some of which involve his body exploding. In most games he appears in, he has been the second-to-last or third-to-last boss, save for Zero Mission and Other M; however, the Ridley Robot is the final boss in the former game. The manga also has revealed that Ridley is extremely adept at survival. Ridley was apparently capable of healing his wounds by eating human flesh, as illustrated in the manga in a part where he claimed that he survived the destruction of his flagship by consuming the bodies and cells of the dead humans in K-2L. Ridley has proven to be a fierce opponent in battle. While fighting hand-to-hand, Ridley primarily makes use of his lethal claws, talons, and tail. Ridley is also capable of breathing plasma in battle, either in the form of large fireballs, or a large stream. His wings enable him to fly at fast speeds to outrun opponents. Ridley also possesses physical strength sufficient enough to grab Samus with one hand and drag her along the wall, as evident in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Metroid: Other M. He is also shown to be adept at survival, able to heal himself by consuming others and incorporating their cells into his body.[2] In Metroid: Other M, Ridley's clone displays the ability to change the pigments of his skin and harden it, making him immune to Samus' beam attacks. While in this hardened state, Ridley's attacks also gain greater speed and strength. He also appears invisible or camouflaged when encountered in Super Metroid, also likely an ability resulting from his ability to change the pigments of his skin.

Ridley: (roars)

Mother Brain: This is Ridley. He's my assistant.

Doom: Now, let's find the Grass Clash Cymbal.

Mother Brain: Right.

_With Twilight..._

The gang was walking in the Forests of Silence.

Sakura: So, where did you see Doom last time?

Jasmine: Well, according to farmers, they saw Doom in the ShadowLands.

Ruby: The S-S-ShadowLands?!

Meganium: The Shadowlands is Shadow Lords domain and the birthplace of Ols, Grey Guards and many other creatures and monsters. Originally known as Pirra, the Shadow Lord took over the land and made it his own after he came to Deltora. The majority of the land is deserted, with mountains and hills in various and several shapes.

Pinkie Pie: Tell us more.

Sapphie: The story goes that after the death of the Piper, the people of Pirra were divided on who should be their new leader. The Shadow Lord, back when he was still the wizard Malverlain, used this divide to split apart the Pirran Pipe. He then invaded the following day, corrupting the land to its core.

Twilight: Do you know any locations there?

Lief: Yeah. We know that the Resistance has two hideouts there. Also, there is a factory there. The Factory is a place in the Shadowlands near the Barrier Mountains. It is owned by the Shadow Lord, and creates most of the monsters for the Shadow Army. The chemical gasses produced by the Factory's chimneys causes people to grow sad.

Pinkie Pie: That's horrible. Sadness? I'm not letting them get away with people becoming sad!

Sandile: Yeah!

Barda: Than, there's the Shadow Arena.

Spike: An arena?

Barda: The Shadow Arena is an arena located within the Shadowlands and connected to the Factory by an underground tunnel. The arena is used by the Shadow Lord to put his prisoners and slaves up against his evil creatures, most the time killing them. They mostly fight against Vraals, the Shadow Lord's personal fighting beast. the Shadow Arena is shown to have columns that circle the inside of it, which is where the audience (mostly Grey Guards and Ols) is seated and watches the fights.

AppleJack: Anything else?

Sapphie: To the south of the Factory lies the Scrap Yard. In these garbage mounds lies piles of expired Grey Guards and rots.

Rarity: That sound horrible. I'm not going to the Shadowlands.

Meganium: Beyond the Scrap Yard lies the To the south also lies the Barrier Mountains which separates the Shadowlands from the land of Deltora.

Spike: What's after the Factory?

Jasmine: The Garbage Mount.

Rarity: Ew! A mountain full of garbage?! That's horrible!

Lief: It's completely different than what you're imagining. The Garbage Mount is a mount of acid that Grey Guards and Ols get thrown in. It is located next to the Factory in the Shadowlands.

Kluke: Really?

Barda: Yeah. After the Grey Guards reach their expiration date, they are dumped in the mound and replaced by a fresh batch of guards. Also there is a garbage mount in the Shadowlands where expired guards, corpses and used Ols are placed. there are the remnants of the Shadowlord's creations. Also rotting dead guards can be found on the mound. The mound supposedly leads to the Shadowlord's very own palace. Shadowgate, which is also a village. When Lief was in the Shadowlands, when guards found out about him, the message was sent to the Shadow Lord by the remnants of the guards on the mound. they passed the message by echoing it one by one all till the end of the mound or until someone picks it up. most guards on the pile have missing limbs such as head's, hand's and others.

AppleJack: That's stinks.

Rainbow Dash: Is there a last thing you need to tell us before we go?

Lief: No.

Shuckle: Thank goodness.

Rainbow Dash: Than, let's go already!

Everyone: Right!

?: Wait!

Everyone: Huh?

There was a green tiger cub named Tino, coming out of the trees. He's very energetic, playful, athletic, always happy, brash, love exploring, very talkative, helpful, and full of confidence. He appears to be a tiger cub with green fur. He wears leaf-shaped collar and a green and brown hat. His eyes are yellow. Ontop of his head, he has a leaf-shaped symbol.

Fluttershy: (picks up Tino) Aww... It's a tiger cub. It's _ so _cute!

Tricie: Hey, Tino!

Tino: Hey, Tricie! Hey, Wanda! Long time no see!

Axew: You know him?

Tricie: Yeah! He's the most athletic of the Instruments of Melody.

AppleJack: Are you the Grass Clash Cymbal?!

Tino: Yeah! But, I'm one of them! The other is my older sister, Tigrera!

Pinkie Pie: Tigrera?!

Tigrera: Tino!

There was a light green tiger named Tigrera, coming out of the trees. She appears to be an adult tiger with the same leaf-shaped symbol as Tino. She's intelligent, kind, wise, bookish, loves research, always over-protection of Tino, helpful, and mature. She wears a leaf-shaped collar and a blue bow.

Tino: Hey, big sis!

Tigrera: I'm glad you're safe. Don't run off like that.

Tino: Don't worry, sis! I can go by myself!

Tigrera: I'm sorry about my brother's actions. He's always like this.

Wanda: Tigrera! I'm glad you're here.

Tigrera: Hello, you two.

Twilight: You're also the Grass Clash Cymbal?

Tigrera: Yes. Me and my brother are the Grass Clash Cymbal. We need to transform together. So, we never do it apart. We are also known as the 'Guardians of Nature'.

Jasmine: Really?

Tino: Yeah! We can feel the changes of any type of forest!

Sandile: Cool!

Tino: I know, right?!

Spike: Awesome! Anyway, you know that both of you are in danger?

Tigrera: I already know. Doom is looking for us.

Tino: That Doom guy will get some butt whooping from me!

Tigrera: You're too small to fight him.

Tino: Yeah! So?

Tigrera: Well, if you were capture, than I would capture. I just want to protect you from danger.

Tino: But, I can take care of myself. I don't need your help!

Tigrera: He's always like this.

AppleJack: (to Tigrera) I know how you feel. I sometimes over-protect my younger sister, AppleBloom.

Tigrera: Well, you and I have the same problem.

Rainbow Dash: Come on! Let's go!

Jasmine: Alright, alright!

Suddenly,...

Ridley: (roars)

Everyone: Huh?

Suddenly, Ridley appears.

Lief: Ridley. It's been a long time.

Ridley: Lief. Long time no see.

Jasmine: You know that metal bird?

Lief: Yeah. I used to be the Ranger of Nature. I'm sorry I didn't tell you all this earlier.

Jasmine: That's okay.

Ridley: Now, not only I had found the former Pokemon Ranger. I had found both of the Grass Clash Cymbal. This must be my lucky day.

Tigrera: You're not going to use us for your own evil purposes.

Tino: Yeah! If you mess my big sis, you're going to go through me first!

Tigrera: (quietly) Not helping.

Ridley: I'll take these two away. (grabs Lief and Barda with his claws)

Barda: Let us go!

Lief: Jasmine!

Jasmine: Huh?

Lief: You need to save us. Defeat King Gorge.

Ridley: Enough talk! Let's go!

Ridley flies off with Lief and Barda.

Jasmine: We need to rescue them!

Pinkie Pie: But, how?!

Shuckle: By going to the Shadowlands!

Rainbow Dash: That's only the way to go!

Everyone: Right!

Sakura: Before we go, we should biomerge with our Pokemon.

Kluke: We should do it together.

Jasmine: I agree.

Sakura: Ready?

Kluke and Jasmine: Ready!

Together: Pokemon Biomerge!

Sakura: Pikachu!

Pikachu turns into a yellow coin with a lighting bolt in the middle.

Kluke: Beautifly!

Beautifly turns into a multi-colored coin with stripes that represent the wind in the middle.

Jasmine: Meganium!

Meganium turns into a green coin with a leaf in the middle. Jasmine's Pokewatch is green with a leaf-shaped screen on it. The three put the coins to the screen.

Together: Go!

Ruby: Let's do it!

Garnet: Right!

Sapphie: Okay!

Together: Puri Puri Prism Jewerhythm!

Ruby: Ruby!

Garnet: Garnet!

Sapphie: Sapphie!

Together: Jewel Flash!

The screen turns black. Except there was three symbols, side by side. In the middle, there was a pair of red cherries. On the left side, there was a pink heart. On the right side, there was a blue star. The red cherries were strucked by a lighting bolt. The pink heart was surrounded by butterflies, phoenix feathers, and strong winds. The blue star was covered by vines and flowers.

Sakura's transformation was in the middle (chapter 4). Kluke's transformation was on the left (chapter 5). Jasmine's transformation was on the right. On Jasmine's transformation, leaves were surrounding Jasmine. The leaves fused with Jasmine's upper body to form a green shirt. Than, she lands on a huge blue star-shaped leaf and rides it. She saw huge tropical pink flowers in a huge field. She jumps off the leaf and lands on one of the pink flowers. The tropical pink flower formed a skirt version on Jasmine's lower body, stops at the knees. The leaves turns into green flats as Jasmine puts them on. She grabs a petal and it transformed into a red flower and placed itself on Jasmine's right side of her head. Her hair was turned from dark green to light green with a curl at the end. Her eyes was turned from green to yellow/golden. Two vines appear and was turned to yellow and formed a bow at top of her hair. Jasmine jumps on the flower and made a pose of her looking like she is about to lay down.

Sakura: Human Pikachu!

Kluke: Human Beautifly!

Jasmine: Human Meganium!

Sakura: Jasmine! You look awesome!

Jasmine: Thanks. Twilight, this mark represent a Pokemon Ranger?

Twilight: Correct. You are the Ranger of Nature.

Jasmine: Okay. Now, let's save Lief and Barda!

Everyone: Right!

Tino: Doom is gonna get a butt whooping from us!

Rainbow Dash: He doesn't get a chance when we are through with him!

Shuckle: Yeah!

Ruby: To the Shadowlands!

Luna: Right-dana!

Sango: Alright-nya!

Jasper: Hurry up before we are too late!

Everyone: Right!

_In the Shadowlands..._

Doom: Good job, Ridley. You successfully find the former Ranger of Nature. Also, you have located the Grass Clash Cymbal.

Ridley: You're welcome. They should be here in any minute.

Lief and Barda was sent to King Gorge. Barda was put in his own cage. He put Lief in the attack-proof cage.

Lief: Aiden? Zola? I'm glad you two are here.

Zola: Hello, Lief.

Aiden: It's been a long time.

Lief: I know. Anyway we need to get out of here.

Zola: I know. But, this cage is attack-proof.

Lief: Not if I can help. Come on out, Bayleef! (throws Pokeball and appears Bayleef)

Lief's Pokemon partner is Bayleef, the Leaf Pokemon. Bayleef resembles a pale yellow sauropod dinosaur or a lizard. A large leaf shaped like a scythe protrudes from its head. It has red eyes, and has one large toenail on each of its four feet. It also has a small tail. It has curled leaf-like growths, stated to be buds with small tree shoots inside, sprouting in a ring around its neck. The aroma wafting from the leaf-like growths around its neck has a spicy scent, and exhibits various beneficial effects on itself, nearby people, or Pokémon who inhale it. The fragrance has a combination of energizing, stimulating, and healing effects.

Bayleef: Bay!

Lief: Bayleef! Use Razor Leaf!

Bayleef: Right! Razor Leaf!

Leaves were launched at the walls. But, with little effect.

Lief: It's strong.

Zola: Told ya.

Lief: But, I'm not giving up yet.

_With Doom..._

Jasmine: Doom!

Doom: Huh?

He saw the gang running towards him.

Sakura: Stop right there!

Doom: Oh. It's the good guys.

Twilight: Release Lief and Barda immediately.

Rainbow Dash and Tino: Or you'll be doing this the hard way! Which means fighting you!

Tigrera and AppleJack: (sighs)

Doom: If you give me both of the Grass Clash Cymbal, than we can make a deal.

Tino: No way! Not in a million years!

Doom: Than, Mother Brain.

Mother Brain: Yes?

Doom: Destroy these guys.

Mother Brain: Right.

Doom and Ridley was teleported to King Gorge.

Mother Brain: Now, let's get this started.

She tries to stomp Twilight's team. But, they escape.

Sakura: Electro Ball! (throws a ball of electricity at Mother Brain)

Mother Brain: Is that the best you can do?

Ruby: It doesn't effect her at all!

Pikachu: (in spirit form) We're in trouble!

Mother Brain: Laser beam! (shoots a ray of beam at Sakura)

Kluke and Jasmine: Sakura!

Sakura: I'm fine! Don't worry!

Kluke: Alright, Mother Brain! How 'bout I use my shadow?! Shadow!

Phoenix appears.

Kluke and Phoenix: Feather Storm!

Mother Brain use laser beam to make the feathers burned.

Garnet: That didn't work, either!

Beautifly: (in spirit form) This is terrible!

Jasmine: Let me attack her! Weapon select: vine rope! (vine flies to Jasmine's hand, creating a rope) Razor Leaf! (leaves were shooting to Mother Brain) I hope this work!

Meganium: (in spirit form) Me, too!

Mother Brain: That doesn't hurt a bit.

Jasmine: Huh?!

Mother Brain: I'm indestructible. You can't hurt me.

Tricie: That's what you think!

Mother Brain: Huh?!

Tricie, Wanda, Tino, and Tigrera was in front of Sakura, Ruby, Kluke, Garnet, Jasmine, and Sapphie.

Wanda: What if we play a song?!

Mother Brain: Oh no!

The Guardian Pets transformed into their instrument form. Tino and Tigrera's instrument form was green (now gray) with leaves hanging at the ends. Both of them still has the symbol on top. Sakura, Kluke, and Jasmine grabs them.

Tigrera: You need to know, Jasmine, is that we only play in a beat.

Jasmine: Okay.

Sakura: Everybody ready?!

Together: Ready!

They started playing Deltora's Quest theme song. Mother Brain was annoyed by the sound. Than. Tino and Tigrera's instrument form was now green again.

Jasmine: Now's our chance! Razor Leaf!

Kluke and Phoenix: Feather Storm!

Sakura: Thunderbolt!

Mother Brain was finally defeated. Once the Guardian Pets were back to their original form, Tino now has a blue lighting strike at both sides of his body and wears a light green vine around his hat. Tigrera now has a brown leaf at the right side of her body and a blue leaf-shaped clip at her left side of her ear. After that, they returned to normal.

Kluke: Thanks, Phoenix.

Phoenix: You're welcome. (disappears)

Sakura, Ruby, and Pikachu: We did it! We did it! We did it!

Tino: Check us out! I guess you're our owner!

Jasmine: Yeah!

Twilight: Jasmine. Would you like to join us?

Jasmine: I will!

Meganium: Me, too!

Sapphie: Me, three!

_Jasmine, Sapphie, and Meganium joins the team._


	7. Chapter 7: Fighting Foodons

Anime All-Star

Chapter 7: Fighting Foodons

Note: Team Rocket's (Jessie, James, and Meowth) first appearance. I don't own Pokemon.

_At the Ship... _

Jasmine: So, you're ponies all this time?

Applejack: Yeah!

Herdier: Sorry we didn't tell you.

Jasmine: That's okay.

Tino: Wow! Your ship is awesome!

Pinkie Pie: Thanks! It's super-duper great!

Sandile: Yeah!

Rainbow Dash: You know, maybe we could find someone who actually knows King Gorge.

Shuckle: Maybe!

Spike: Than we will be very lucky!

Axew: Yeah!

Twilight and Hoothoot: (sighs)

Jasmine: Anyway, since I'm part of your team, if you're ever lost, call me.

Twilight: Don't worry. We will.

Fluttershy: (taps Twilight) Um...Twilight?

Twilight: Yes, Fluttershy?

Fluttershy: Um...the computer had found the next Pokemon Ranger.

Twilight: Really? Thank you for reminding me.

Fluttershy: No problem.

Tino: Alright! Some action!

Tigrera: Tino! Wait for me!

Everyone was at the control room.

Spike: Who's the fourth Pokemon Ranger?

Twilight: The Ranger of Normality. The one that specializes on Normal-type Pokemon.

Bunnelby: Normality? Where is the location?

Jasmine: It looks like it's in the same world as King Gorge.

Rainbow Dash: We're right! We got it right!

Shuckle: Yeah!

Twilight: You're...right?!

Spike: You're amazing, Dash!

Rainbow Dash: I'm the best!

Jasmine: Impossible...

Sapphie: Hmm...

Tino: What are you thinking about?

Sapphie: Well, this is the world of Foodons.

Twilight: You already know?

Sapphie: I'v read about this. It's where Foodons fight each other. This is impressive.

Tricie: I know. This is what King Gorge lives.

Twilight: Yes.

Tino: Than, let's go already!

Tigrera: There may also be the fourth Instrument of Melody, the Normal Tambourine.

Pinkie Pie: Oh! Oh! I know! I know! I know! Is the Normal Tambourine the one that can take control of animals?!

Tigrera: That's correct.

Fluttershy: Than, we should hurry.

Pinkie Pie: Yeah!

Twilight: Alright. Let's go.

_With Kayla..._

In a seaport, there was a 7-year-old girl name Kayla. Kayla is a kitchen assistant who washes dishes alongside her brother, Chase and the cute and beautiful daughter of Chef Jack. Despite her cuteness and beauty, she is young and easily upset, but strong at heart. She shares the same compassion with Chase and the others to fight against the Gluttons. She is usually seen guarding the M.A.C. (Mobile Attack Cuisine) Cart. Her Foodon is Omelet who is usually seen beside her. Her "Five Star Chili Breaskfast" is extremely spicy, as evident in Episode 3 when Pie Tin spits fire from his mouth after taking a bite from it. She also has a Three Star Chilli Breakfast, as said by Chase in Episode 3. Also, in episode 17, she (along with Pie Tin) is temporarily turned to the side of the Gluttons due to the trickery of Rose Marinade. During this period in time, her outfit changes dramatically. She wears a top that exposes her midriff, that also has a faux fur shoulder on the left. She also has a mini skirt as well, and high boots. Her personality becomes sadistic, enjoying the cruelty of having the workers at her and Pie Tin's mercy. She and Pie Tin are, thankfully, turned back to normal by the end of the episode.

Her Jewelpet partner is Labra. Labra is a Polar Bear Cub Jewelpet and the 34th debuting character in the franchise, first appearing in the First Series in Episode 39. She is a Super Crystal Class Jewelpet, despite her young age as Rakumajo explained. She gained her major role after the first series and always been paired with Angela after the airing of Jewelpet Sunshine. She also makes appearances in Lady Jewelpet, debuting in Episode 13. Labra is a young Polar Bear Cub who is mainly colored white, save for the pink details on her hair, right leg and her tail. She only wears a Jewel Necklace with a jewel resembling Saturn. Labra's Jewel Charm is egg-shaped with a baby blue color in it. It is decorated with several pink gems, one big one in the center and smaller ones on the bottom and has a silver ring spacing between them. It's also has white gold trimmings. It was located on Kayla's chest on the left.

Her Pokemon partner is Meowth, the Scratch Cat Pokemon. Meowth is a small, feline Pokémon with cream-colored fur that turns brown at the tips of its hind paws and tail. Its ovoid head features four prominent whiskers, wide eyes with slit pupils, two pointed teeth in the upper jaw, and a gold oval coin embedded in its forehead. Its ears are black with brown interiors, and are flanked with an additional pair of long whiskers. Meowth is a quadruped with the ability to walk on its hind legs; while the games always depict Meowth on two legs, the anime states that Meowth normally walks on all fours. It can freely manipulate its claws, retracting them when it wants to move silently. The tip of its tail curls tightly. Meowth is attracted to round and shiny objects, and has the unique ability to produce coins using Pay Day. It is known to wander about city streets and pick up anything that that sparkles, including loose change. Upon finding a sparkling object, its eyes will glitter and the coin on its forehead will shine brightly. Meowth is a playful Pokémon with the capacity for human-like intelligence, with at least one member of the species teaching itself how to speak.

Kayla: (sighs) What a beautiful day, isn't it?!

Labra: Yeah-labu!

Meowth: Very peaceful!

Kayla: You know. King Gorge has been gone forever.

Labra: Yeah! Thank goodness Oslo became King of Food-labu. Or we would have to be forced to work for King Gorge.

Kayla: You're right, Labra. It's been very peaceful since King Gorge is gone.

Meowth: You're right.

_All of a sudden,..._

Woman: (screams) GLUTTON! GLUTTON! HELP!

The Trio: Huh?

The three decided to investigate what was going on. Than, they saw the Glutton, King Gorge's old army.

The Trio: (gasps)

Kayla: It's the Glutton.

Meowth: What are they doing here?!

Labra: This is bad-labu!

Meowth: I know. We have to stop him.

Kayla: Right. Meowth. Use Scratch!

Meowth: Okay. (runs to the Glutton) Scratch! Scratch! Scratch!

Glutton: (screams in pain) Why you little...!

Kayla: Omelete! Use your flames!

Omelete: Omelete! Omelete! (shoots out flames)

Glutton: HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! (runs away)

Kayla: Yeah! You'll better run!

Meowth and Labra: (sticks out tongue)

Woman: Thank you, little miss. _And _your little pets, too.

Kayla: You're welcome, miss! What's going on? Why are the Gluttons here?

Woman: Did you here the news? Clawdia and that green witch named Magnificent has break King Gorge out of the frozen prison!

Kayla: What...?! He's got out?!

Woman: Yes! King Oslo is figuring out the plan to defeat King Gorge.

Kayla: This is terrible!

Woman: I know. Please be careful.

Kayla: I will! (runs off to Chase and the others)

_In Kayla's consious..._

_My name is Kayla and me and my brother, Chase, used to live in a village far away from here. But, it was destroyed by Clawdia. I maybe small at height. But, I'm strong-willed and determined. Omelet is my Foodon. I just love her and care for her. Chase wanted to be a Foodon Wizard. Just like our dad. But, we didn't go alone. Chef John, Coco, her partner, Cacnea, Pie-tin, Oslo, and Albert had help us on our journey to defeat King Gorge. Ever since, Oslo became King of Food. While King Gorge was sent to the frozen prison. Oslo tolds us about Princess Celestia, the other rulers, the Legendary Pokemon Rangers, and the Guardian Pets. But, I can't believe that King Gorge has return. Anyway, I'm the Ranger of Normality. The reason is that I have pawprint-shaped mark on my forehead. This is how my life is changed._

Kayla: Chase! Chase! We have a _ huge _problem!

Chase: What is it, Kayla?

Kayla: Well, me, Labra, and Meowth were walking.

Labra: Until we saw a Glutton-labu!

Pie-Tin: A Glutton? Don't be silly, Kayla. We haven't seen the Gluttons for years.

Meowth: It's true! We saw them with our own eyes!

Kayla: Why won't anyone ever listen to me?!

Coco: Calm down, Kayla.

Cacnea: Yeah. Nothing to get mad about.

Cacnea, the Cactus Pokemon, is Coco's partner. Cacnea is a green, bipedal Pokémon with a round body and cactus-like striations. It has a dark green rhombus shape above its face, and six dark green rhombus shapes that ring around its waist. It has dark circles around its eyes, and its mouth composed of several similar circles. It has two dark green spikes on each side of its head, along with a yellow flower bud on top of its head. Its two club-like arms that are ringed with dark green spikes, and its two stubby, legs are dark green and conical. Cacnea uses its thorny arms like hammers to attack its opponents. The thorns allow it to use its former signature move, Needle Arm. It is able to live in deserts for 30 days without any water, due to its body being able to store moisture. The beauty of its yellow flower depends on the harness of its environment. This flower releases a strong aroma to attract prey. When prey approaches, Cacnea shoots sharp thorns to bring it down.

Labra: We're not lying-labu!

Kayla: Believe us!

Man: Hey! Get back here!

Another Glutton has stolen some fruit.

Pie-Tin: What? You were telling the truth all this time!

Kayla: I was!

Pie-Tin: Sorry.

Meowth: That's okay.

Coco: We need to stop them!

Everyone: Right!

Chase: Hey, Gluttons!

Glutton 1: Huh? That's the infamous gang that defeated King Gorge!

Glutton 2: Let's get them!

Chase: Go... Fried Ricer! (throws card and appears Fried Ricer)

Fried Ricer: Fried! Fried! Fried Ricer!

Pie-Tin: You too, Sir Dumpling! (throws card and appears Sir Dumpling)

Sir Dumpling: Sir Dumpling! Yip Yip!

Coco: Don't forget Doughnut-So! (throws card and appears Doughnut-So)

Doughnut-So: Doughnut-So!

Chef John: Help us, Tater-Tot! (throws card and appears Tater-Tot)

Tater-Tot: Tater-Tot!

Albert: Hey! You need Spaghettaboutit's help! (throws card and appears Spaghettaboutit)

Spaghettaboutit: Spaghettaboutit!

Kayla: Do you want to help too, Omelet?

Omelet: Omelet!

Kayla: Okay!

Meatballs: Chase! We want to help, too!

Chase: Okay! Foodons!

Everyone: Attack!

The Foodons attacked the Gluttons. The Gluttons were unconscious.

Coco: We have to go to Oslo. He may know what to do.

Cacnea: He may have a plan to defeat the Gluttons.

Albert: I hope.

_With Twilight..._

Twilight and the gang were at the other side of the seaport.

Rarity: Yuck! It smells like fish!

AppleJack: This _is _a seaport, Rarity. Of course it's gonna wreak fish!

Herdier: Yeah!

Rarity: But, I wish this seaport doesn't smell awful.

Purugly: Well, I'm not complaining.

Tino: Oh... fish. Tasty, tasty fish.

Tigrera: Come on, Tino. We have no time.

Tino: Okay. (takes fish)

Tricie: So, do you know exactly where is the fourth Pokemon Ranger?

Twilight: No.

Wanda: What's going on there?!

Everyone: Huh?

They look and saw the Gluttons.

Tino: Alright! Some action!

Tigrera: Oh no, Tino. You'll be staying here.

Hoothoot: Those are the Gluttons, right?

Twilight: Yes. They're part of King Gorge's army.

Jasmine: We need to stop them!

Everyone: Yeah!

One of the Gluttons noticed Twilight's team.

Glutton 1: Hey! Those are the Pokemon Rangers!

Glutton 2: That's what King Gorge was talking about!

Glutton 3: Let's get them!

The Gluttons charged at them.

Sakura: Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!

Pikachu: Right! (jumps up from Sakura's shoulder) Thunderbolt!

Gluttons: (screams. than collapses)

Sakura: Good job!

Twilight: Let's keep moving. I don't know how many Gluttons there are.

Everyone: Right!

They started to run. On the roof, there was three people named Jessie, James, and Meowth (Pokemon). Jessie (Japanese: ムサシ Musashi) is a member of Team Rocket, more specifically part of a trio with James and Meowth, that follows Ash Ketchum and his friends around in the Pokémon anime, usually trying to steal Ash's Pikachu. Jessie made her debut in the anime in Pokémon Emergency. Alongside James and Meowth, they set their sights on the injured Pokémon in the Viridian Pokémon Center. Sending out their Ekans and Koffing from their Meowth balloon, they quickly overtook the Pokémon Center, which only had three people inside. Before they could steal any of the Pokémon, however, Ash's Pikachu, who teamed up with many other Pikachu in the Pokémon Center, used an electric attack, causing the entire Pokémon Center to explode. It was here that Team Rocket decided to capture Pikachu, deeming him as an exceptionally powerful Pokémon, and made it their goal to capture him. She has a long-standing bitter rivalry with Cassidy, another member of Team Rocket. Jessie seems to have a special preference for snake-like Pokémon, owning both an Arbok and a Seviper. In The Ninja-Poké Showdown, she expressed a preference for Poison-type Pokémon in general. Jessie is also known to be very vain and is also prone to explosive anger. She values her appearance, and she can get furious when her face or hair is damaged, such as in The Tower of Terror, Don't Touch That 'dile!, A Tail with a Twist or A Meteoric Rise to Excellence!. When this happens, she may do things like beat up a Pokémon such as Meowth or her Seviper. Furthermore, Jessie goes into a violent outrage whenever someone insults her beauty by calling her old, such as the episode The Battling Eevee Brothers when Misty calls Jessie an "old hag" (Japanese: oba-san). She spat fire in extreme anger after Misty called her that name in that episode. She is also angered (compared to her companions, who are usually depressed when they fail at something) when missions are either failed or botched, which is a regular thing. At times, her anger is also shown to scare James and Meowth, usually when they are expecting it or if she really loses her temper. This anger was intensely demonstrated in the Indigo League, Orange Islands and part of the Johto League story arcs. However, her anger tantrums started to become less intense and less frequent over the next two story arcs. It is revealed in Holy Matrimony! that Jessie is almost identical in appearance to James's fiancée, Jessiebelle, with the two of them having virtually identical faces and the only noticeable physical differences between them being eye color, hairstyle, slightly different hair colors, and different earrings. Meowth in particular takes notice of this and frequently reminds Jessie of the fact throughout the episode, something she takes strong offense to due to Jessiebelle's reprehensible personality. By the time the subject of Jessiebelle is breached again in Two Degrees of Separation!, she seems to have forgotten about her doppelganger and needs Meowth to remind her of who she is. The resemblance between the two was further explored in The Treasure is All Mine! when she disguised herself as Jessiebelle in order to grant herself, James, and Meowth, entrance into one of James's family mansions without James having to do so himself.

James (Japanese: コジロウ Kojirō) is a member of Team Rocket, more specifically part of a trio with Jessie and Meowth, that follows Ash Ketchum and his friends around in the Pokémon anime, usually trying to steal Ash's Pikachu. James has shown to be relatively well versed in various activities, including Pokémon Haiku, Pokémon Orienteering, and PokéRinger, among other things. It is possible that he developed his skills during his temporary separation from Jessie, or even from the many lessons he was enrolled in as a child. James also has a tendency to cross-dress, but has not done it since Pros and Con Artists, with the exception of the occasional impersonation of characters such as Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny, and Jessie. In fact, Dressed for Jess Success! marks the first time he cross-dresses in the Diamond & Pearl series, though it was him disguised as Jessalina. He also often dresses up like famous celebrities as well, such as Professor Oak, Juan, and Norman, and impersonates other non-human objects, including Pokémon, animals, and even bushes and trees. James loves rare bottle caps and has an impressive collection of them. This hobby started when he was a young child. In the episode All That Glitters! it is revealed that he has "drunk enough soda pop to float an aircraft carrier". At times, instead of a Pokédex, he uses a deck of cards to identify Pokémon, such as in Gymbaliar! when he first learns of Croagunk's Poison Jab with it, or in Mass Hip-Po-Sis! when he uses it to look up Hippopotas (explaining why he knows the Pokémon to be named "Hippopotas" and not "Hippopontas" as Jessie calls it). They appear to have the same entry as an electronic Pokédex, including a few basic parameters like height and weight, though it is unknown how many Pokémon they include (however, he seems to have used them mostly for Sinnoh Pokémon thus far). Perhaps due to his heavily enforced, sheltered upbringing, as well as the constant harassment that he had to endure from Jessebelle as a child, James has an odd, somewhat submissive personality. He will regularly comply to whatever ideas the other two come up with, and when he doesn't, usually ends up doing so anyway, like when he was forced to trade his Victreebel away. He also seems to be the most emotional amongst the Team Rocket trio, and if the three should ever happen to get separated, he'll seem very lost without his companions. James also appears to have the most conscience among the three, and is the least prone to backstabbing someone who is kind to him. He can actually be quite sinister when he wants to, however. Also, unlike Jessie, who is prone to anger, he would often get depressed when things don't go his way or if he fails at something. He is also occasionally shown to be a victim, usually along with Meowth, of Jessie's anger. However, James is sometimes shown to get angry himself, though not to the same extent as Jessie. James has a tendency to be swindled by a Magikarp salesman, who, despite James's increasing wariness and personal vendetta against the shady character, has on many occasions tricked him into buying a Magikarp or other useless Pokémon and items for large sums of money. Throughout most of the series, James and his two friends were presented as horribly failing and erroneous criminals, always blundering their missions to capture Ash's Pikachu or other Pokémon. However, early in the Best Wishes series, he, along with the rest of his team, has developed a more serious attitude in his work. This slowly reverted back to the previous, blundering attitude by the end of the Best Wishes series. In the XY series, James's Pokémon flash cards returned in the form of a handheld computer that has a Pokédex function.

Jessie: Hey, look. It's those Pokemon Rangers King Gorge was talking about.

Meowth: Yup. The leader is Twilight Sparkle, the purple terpette.

James: That Sakura girl has a Pikachu. Just like Ash Ketchum.

Jessie: Let's finally capture Pikachu. And the other Pokemon while we're at it.

Meowth: Great idea, than we'll give it to the boss.

James: And finally...

Together: We'll get a promotion!

A image appears and it was Jessie, James, and Meowth piling in gold, money, and jewels.

Jessie: I'll be the most popular girl than Cassidy.

James: I'll buy all the world's rarest bottle caps.

Meowth: You're always think about bottle caps. I'll be back as the boss's favorite Pokemon and he'll abandoned Persian right on the curb.

Jessie: So, let's follow the gang of terps and terpettes. So, we can catch all the Pokemon.

James and Meowth: Right.

Team Rocket follows the gang.

_Meanwhile..._

Twilight: There's more.

Hoothoot: This is bad.

Tricie: _Really _bad!

Glutton 1: There's they are! Attack!

More Gluttons attack the gang.

Kluke: Awaken, Phoenix! (Phoenix appears)

Phoenix: These Gluttons don't stand a chance.

Together: Feather storm! (throws feathers at Gluttons)

Gluttons: (screams. than past out)

Kluke: Alright! Thanks, Phoenix!

Phoenix: You're welcome! (disappears)

Twilight: Let's keep going.

Everyone: Right.

They keep running.

_With Kayla..._

Chase: Good job, everyone! Let's go!

Everyone: Right!

Coco: Let's get rid of these Gluttons!

Everyone: Right!

Glutton 2: Let's get 'em!

Coco: Go, Doughnut-So!

Doughnut-So: Doughnut-So! (shoots ray of beam at Gluttons)

Gluttons: (screams)

Albert: Spaghettaboutit! Hit those Gluttons!

Spaghettiaboutit: Spaghettiaboutit! (hits Gluttons with spoons)

Gluttons: (screams)

Glutton 3: We can't give up now! ATTACK! (more Gluttons tried to attack)

Chef John: Tater Tots! Smash 'em!

Tater Tot: Tater Tot! (smashes Gluttons)

Gluttons: (screams)

But, the group is surrounded by lots and lots of Gluttons.

Chase: We're surrounded!

Pie-Tin: There's no escape! We're done for! Goodbye, world!

Kayla: Don't say that! We'll defeat them!

Albert: Yeah! We had defeat King Gorge before!

Everyone: Yeah!

Gluttons: ATTACK! (charges at them)

_All of a sudden..._

Sakura: Thunderbolt!

Shots of lighting bolts strike the Gluttons and they fall down, completely passed out.

Everyone: Huh?

Pie-Tin: What was that?

They turn around and saw Sakura (in Human Pokemon Form), Ruby, Kluke (Human Pokemon Form), Garnet, Jasmine (Human Pokemon Form), Sapphie, Twilight, Hoothoot, Spike, Axew, AppleJack, Jasper, Herdier, Fluttershy, Bunnelby, Pinkie Pie, Sango, Sandile, Rarity, Luna, Purugly, Rainbow Dash, Nephrite, and Shuckle.

Sakura: Are all of ya okay?

Pie-Tin: We're fine. Thanks for saving us.

Kluke: You're welcome.

They return to normal.

Everyone: You're the Pokemon Rangers?!

Sakura: Yes. Wait, how did you know?

Chase: Well, Oslo told us.

Rainbow Dash: Oslo?

Shuckle: Who's that?

Twilight: Princess Celestia told us, already. Remember?

Rainbow Dash: Oh... that!

Shuckle: Now I remember!

Twilight and Hoothoot: (sighs)

Chase: Anyway, I'm Chase. And this is my little sister, Kayla.

Kayla: Hi.

Pie-Tin: I'm Pie-Tin. The most handsome one of the group.

Meowth: Show-off...

Coco: Coco's the name.

Cacnea: Cacnea!

Chef John: I'm Chef John. Nice to meet you.

Albert: I'm Albert.

After all of them introduced, more Gluttons came.

Glutton 1: STOP! AT THE NAME OF KING GORGE, YOU WILL BE DEFEATED!

Gluttons: YEAH!

Sakura: I got this! O key that conceals the power of darkness, reveal your true nature to me, by my power, I command you release! (Key transformed into a wand)

Gluttons: WE WILL BE NOT DEFEATED BY YOU! (charges at them)

Sakura: Windy! (Windy appears)

Gluttons: (gasps)

Glutton 1: What the heck is that?

Sakura: This is the TRUE power of the Clow Cards. GO, WINDY! BLOW THEM AWAY!

Windy uses all her might and blow away the Gluttons.

Gluttons: (screams) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Kayla: That was so cool, Sakura!

Labra: Yeah-labu!

Chase: Who are you?

Sakura: I'm a Cardcaptor.

Albert: Cardcaptor?

Ruby: A Cardcaptor is someone whose job is to collect the Clow Cards.

Pie-Tin: What's a Clow Card?

Pikachu: A Clow Card is magical cards that each has their own abilities.

Coco: Hm. Interesting.

Sakura: Yeah. They're really helpful depending on different situations.

Kayla: Cool!

Labra: Awesome-labu!

Sakura: Yeah. It's pretty cool.

Cacnea: Um, Coco?

Coco: Yes, Cacnea. What is it?

Cacnea: There's more Gluttons coming.

Coco: Alright. Hey, everyone! We need to start moving! More Gluttons are coming!

Everyone: Right!

They started running and run towards the forest before the Gluttons come back to attack them.

_Meanwhile..._

Up in the sky, Team Rocket was in their Meowth balloon.

Jesse: Hey, Meowth! Do you see the twerp team anywhere?!

Meowth: (looking at binoculars) No, not yet!

James: Honestly! We need to capture Pikachu and those other Pokemon that they got!

Jesse: I know! But, when we successfully capture them,...

Meowth: We'll be the ones with the promotion and get rich! While Cassidy and Biff will get nothing!

Butch: (in the distance) That's Butch! Why can't someone know my name right?!

Cassidy: (in the distance) Oh, quiet you!

Team Rocket: Who was that?! (turns around and saw Cassidy and Butch behind them)

Jesse: Cassidy?!

James: And Bob?!

Butch: That's Butch!

Meowth: What are you two doing here?!

Cassidy: Well, King Gorge sent us, of course! _ We'll _be the one capturing Pikachu and the other Pokemon!

Jesse: Well, you two are NOT getting in my way of being rich!

James: That's right!

Meowth: Yeah!

Cassidy: Well, let's just see! Ta-ta! And Good luck! 'Cause you need it!

Jesse: (growls) I HATE CASSIDY AND BOB!

Butch: THAT'S BUTCH! GET MY NAME RIGHT!

James: We need to catch up before they do.

Meowth: That means bye-bye promotion and wealth.

Jesse: Than, what are we waiting for?! Let's get Pikachu and the other Pokemon before Cassidy and Biff get them.

Butch: (in the distance) MY NAME IS BUTCH!

James and Meowth: Yeah!

Jesse: After them!

Meowth: Right!

Team Rocket goes after Cassidy and Butch.

_In the Forest..._

Kayla: I'm tired! Can we have a break?

Pinkie Pie: Me, too! My feet are tired of running. Maybe they need a nap.

Coco: Okay, okay.

They stop running.

Coco: This is going to be our resting place.

Kayla: Finally!

Meowth: Yeah! I'm beat!

Labra: Me, too~labu!

Pinkie Pie: I know! I'm gonna bake some cake!

Coco: Cake?

Pinkie Pie: Yes, cake! I'm a baker myself!

Chase: Really?

Pinkie Pie: Yeah! Of course! I can make sweets and candy!

Pie-Tin: Hey, Pinkie. Can we have some cupcakes?

Pinkie Pie: Okay-doaky-lookie! I'm on it!

_Minutes Later..._

Pinkie Pie: It's done! (shows batch of Pink cupcakes)

Coco: (eats cupcake) It's delicious!

Cacnea: Yeah!

Kayla: I love it!

Labra: Me, too~labu!

Meowth: Me, three! It's really good!

AppleJack: That's Pinkie Pie alright.

Tricie: Yummy!

Tino: Best thing I ever ate!

Tigrera: You bet.

Wanda: Delicious!

Pie Tin: Scrumptious!

Albert: There good. I guess.

Chase: You guess? Pinkie Pie, you're a natural baker.

Pinkie Pie: Thank you, Chase. I'm good at baking, throwing parties, and ice skating.

Pie Tin: Ice skating? You can do that?

Pinkie Pie: Of course! Ice skating was my thing ever since when I was young. It was super-duper easy for me.

Kayla: Cool! Do you say that you throw parties?

Pinkie Pie: Yes-in-deedly! If you want a party, I can make it happen.

Sandile: I always help her throw parties.

Pinkie Pie: It's true!

Rainbow: Yeah! Pinkie Pie's parties are epic!

Rarity: They are simply divine!

Chef John: Well, we like to chat. But, (yawns) I'm tired.

Coco: Me, too. I need some sleep.

Kayla: But, I'm not tired!

Labra: I don't want to go to sleep~labu!

Chase: (sighs) Kayla. Come on! We're tired of running. This is for the best.

Albert: I agreed. We'll just start going tomorrow.

Kayla: Oh. Alright! I'll go to sleep.

Pinkie Pie: Don't be bloomed, Kayla. We'll play tomorrow!

Kayla: Really?!

Pinkie Pie: Of course!

Kayla: Alright! Come on, Omlette!

Omlette: Omlette!

_That Night..._

Team Rocket were hiding behind some bushes.

Meowth: The twerps are fast asleep like a baby.

James: Here's our chance. It's like taking candy from a baby.

Jesse: Or taking Pokemon from their trainers.

Team Rocket laughs.

Jesse: Let's make this quick so they won't wake up.

Meowth: OKAY!

James: (covers Meowth's mouth) Be quiet. Don't be loud. You might have warn them.

Meowth: Sorry.

Team Rocket comes out of the bushes. They around and tried to steal the Pokemon. Suddenly,...

Hoothoot: Wing Attack!

Jesse: OW!

James: (covers Jesse's mouth) Jesse, you're going to wake up the twerps.

Jesse: (mumbles) Sorry. But, something just hit me.

James: Who?

Hoothoot: Me.

Meowth: It's the purple twerp's Hoothoot.

Hoothoot: That's right. I know your Team Rocket.

Jesse: Yes we are.

Team Rocket started their motto.

Jesse: To protect the world of devestation,

James: To unite our people within our nation,

Jesse: To announce the evil of truth and love,

James: To stand our reach to the stars above,

Jesse: Jesse.

James: And it's James.

Meowth: Meowth! Now that's a name.

Jesse: To bring those goodyshoes in their place,

James: We're Team Rocket.

Together with Meowth: IN YOUR FACE!

Wobbuffet: Wooooobbuffet!

Hoothoot: I know your going to steal us! Not gonna happen!

Meowth: We will succeed and get rich no matter what! (jumps at Hoothoot) Fury Swipes!

Hoothoot: Hypnosis!

Meowth became drowsy and falls asleep.

Jesse: Why you... Come on out, Arbok!

Arbok appears. Arbok is a serpentine Pokémon with purple scales over most of its body. It has a large hood just below its head. On its hood, it has a design much like an angry face, which can come in six variations. The pattern typically has red and yellow eyespot outlined it black, a wide black streak resembling a mouth, and a V-shaped stripe about the face pattern. Arbok is capable of crushing opponents by coiling its body around them and constricting them. It can even flatten steel oil drums. If it encounters an enemy, it raises its head, intimidating the opponent with the frightening pattern on its body and making eerie sounds by expelling air from its mouth. It has been stated that if any part of Arbok's body except for the head is cut off, it can regrow the rest of its body again in a matter of a few weeks. It also has the ability to detect vibrations as shown in the anime. Arbok has been known to be capable of spending long periods underwater and surviving in aquatic environments. One particular Arbok could change its pattern at any time to increase power to different stats and get invulnerability to status conditions, if the pattern is uncovered. Arbok is territorial. It lashes out at intruders with long fangs tipped with deadly venom. With a vengeful nature, it will not give up a chase once it targets its prey or an opponent, no matter how far. It makes its home in grassy savannas and plains. In the wild, it hunts smaller Pokémon, using the pattern on its hood to immobilize prey and using its toxic bite to finish them off.

Arbok: Arbok!

James: Let's go, Weezing!

Weezing appears. Weezing is a purple Pokémon consisting of two spherical heads connected by a thin tube with another sphere in the center. The heads have differing sizes and features. The left head is larger, and has prominent eyebrows, pointed teeth protruding from its lower jaw, and two flat teeth in its upper jaw. The smaller, right head simply has two pointed teeth, one at each corner of its mouth. The larger head has a cream-colored skull-and-crossbones marking below its face, while the smaller head has a light yellow circle instead. It is covered with many crater-like protrusions, which usually expel yellowish gases. Weezing is said to form when poisonous gases pool and two Koffing fuse over many years. Very rarely, two Koffing can become a Weezing in a short timespan because of a sudden mutation. Triplet Weezing have been discovered, although it is extremely rare. Each of Weezing's heads contains a different toxin. It mixes its gases by inflating one head and deflating the other. When its gases mix, Weezing becomes more toxic and putrid. Weezing can hover in midair, presumably due to gases lighter than air, as is the case for Koffing. Despite their stench and poison, Weezing's gases can be used to make top-grade perfume by diluting them to the highest level. Weezing lives in urban areas. It seeks a dirty, unkempt house and nests there. At night, when the people in the house are asleep, it will go through the trash. Weezing feeds on the dust, microorganisms, and especially gases emitted by garbage and toxic waste. Weezing's body expands and it starts smelling worse upon inhaling poisonous gases.

Weezing: Weezing!

Jesse: Arbok, use Poison Sting!

Arbok: Poison Sting! (shoots purple stings)

Hoothoot dodges it.

James: Weezing, use SmokeScreen!

Weezing: SmokeScreen! (shoots black smoke)

Hoothoot blows the SmokeScreen away.

Jesse: (growls) I'm tired of this! Arbok, wrap Hoothoot up!

Arbok wraps around Hoothoot.

Hoothoot: (grunts) I can't move!

Arbok: That'sssssssss right! Now, you won't ssssstop usssssssss from taking all the Pokemon to the bossssssss!

Weezing: We'll be rich!

Noctowl: No, you won't! (slashes Arbok's body and Hoothoot was released)

James: Who was that?

Jesse: COME OUT RIGHT THIS INSTANT!

Meowth: (screams) Ow. (covers Jesse's mouth) Jesse. You're going to wake up the twerps.

Jesse: (muffles) Sorry.

Noctowl: Me!

Meowth: (yawns) It's that Noctowl.

Noctowl: That's right, Team Losers.

Jesse: Don't ever call us that.

James: Yeah. We'll be ''Team Winners''.

Meowth: So, get use to saying that. (jumps up) Fury Swipes!

Noctowl: Gust!

Meowth was blown away.

Meowth: (screams)

Jesse: Why you..! Arbok, use Poison Sting!

James: Weezing, use SmokeScreen!

Together: Do it, now!

Arbok: Poison Sting!

Weezing: SmokeScreen!

Noctowl: Gust!

Noctowl blows the SmokeScreen to Team Rocket and they were hit by the Poison Sting. They escaped.

Jesse: We'll get you!

James: Yeah! Just you wait!

Meowth: We will be the richest team ever!

They leave.

Hoothoot: They're gone!

Noctowl: For now. They may return. We must be ready.

Hoothoot: Right.

_The Next Day..._

Kayla: (yawns) Good morning, Labra and Meowth!

Labra: Good morning~labu!

Meowth: Morning!

Kayla: What a good night sleep!

Together: Yeah!

Kayla, Labra, and Meowth gets out of the tent.

Kayla: Hm. That's strange!

Meowth: What's strange?

Kayla: Well, look at the sky. (points to sky)

Meowth and Labra: Huh? (looks at sky)

The sky has both the moon and sun side by side.

Labra: You're right~labu! It's weird~labu!

Meowth: It should be morning!

Kayla: Yeah! Why is the moon out?

Meowth: No idea!

Kayla: Let's wake up Chase and the others.

Labra and Meowth: Right!

The three goes to Chase's tent.

Kayla: Chase! Wake up! Now!

Meowth: It's a HUGE emergency!

Labra: Big trouble~labu!

Kayla: Hey! Are you even listening to me?!

No response.

Kayla: HEY!

No response.

Kayla: CHASE!

Still no response.

Kayla: (sighs) (throws blanket) Are you...! (gasps) He's gone!

Meowth: Where can he be?!

Labra: This is terrible~labu!

Kayla: I know! (goes to every tent) This is bad! Where is everyone?!

Twilight: What's going on?

Kayla: Twilight, Twilight! I'm glad your awake!

Twilight: What's wrong?

Kayla: Something weird is going on here!

Labra: Yeah~labu!

Hoothoot: What do you mean?

Kayla: Well, everything! I check everyone's tents. But, Chase and the others are gone!

Twilight: (thinking) Oh, no. Not this again. (talking) It's alright, Kayla. Calm down.

Pinkie Pie: What's going on?!

Sandile: We were sleeping, dreaming about candyland. Than, we heard screaming.

Kayla: Sorry. But, we have a big problem!

Labra: Huge problem~labu!

Rarity: Well, you shouldn't yell like that. I was having a beauty rest.

Rainbow and Shuckle: Yeah! What's going on?!

Fluttershy and Sakura: Did a g-g-ghost come in?

Twilight: There's no such things as ghost!

Spike and Axew: Could it be the work of zombies?!

Hoothoot: Zombies don't even exist!

Pinkie Pie: Or maybe someone with theability to become invisible kidnaps your friends?!

Twilight and Hoothoot: Noone can't be invisible, Pinkie!

Pinkie Pie: Okay.

Kayla: How 'bout we go and investigate?!

Labra: Yeah~labu!

Everyone: Okay!

Suddenly,...

Team Rocket: (laughs)

Everyone: Huh?

Team Rocket appears.

Everyone: Who are you?!

Jesse: To protect the world from devastation,

James: To unite our people within our nation,

Jesse: To announce the evil through truth and love,

James: To stand our reach to the stars above,

Jesse: Jesse!

James: And James!

Meowth: Meowth! Now that's a name!

Jesse: To bring those to gooders in their place,

James: We're Team Rocket!

Everyone: In your face!

Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet!

Everyone: Team Rocket?!

Tigrera: What are you doing here?!

Jesse: We're here to steal your Pokemon!

Sakura: Steal?!

James: That's our job! It's what we do!

Meowth: Yeah! So, give up your Pokemon and we'll go our way!

Sakura: No way! We'll never give our Pokemon to you!

Everyone: Yeah!

Jesse: Well, Meowth. Do it.

Meowth: Right. (takes out and pushes button)

Than, a cube was thrown and it captured the Pokemon.

Everyone: (gasps)

Sakura: Pikachu!

Kluke: Beautifly!

Jasmine: Meganium!

Kayla: Meowth!

Meowth: We got them!

James: Let's take them to the boss!

Jesse: Than, hello wealthiness!

Team Rocket: Ta-ta!

Sakura: Come back here!

Team Rocket: No time for twerps!

Sakura: Let's follow them!

Everyone: Right!

Everyone run after Team Rocket. But, behind them, there was an Guardian Pet named Normalia. Normalia was a gray cat with a pink eye on the left and a purple eye on the right. She wears a jester outfit with a paw-print on top of her head. She is the Normalization Tambourine.

Normalia: (laughs) They're going after their Pokemon. That seems exciting. I want to go.

Normalia: (serious side) But, we need to be very quiet. So, they won't spot us.

Normalia: (playful side) Okay! I already know! Let's just go!

Normalia: (serious side) Alright! (sighs) (rans behind them)

_Meanwhile..._

Team Rocket was somewhere in the forest, relaxing.

Jesse: That's was easy!

James: Yeah! Nobody can find us here!

Meowth: So, let's celebrate on a job well done!

Team Rocket: Yeah!

Pikachu: Iron Tail! (hits cage)

Jesse: Do if you can! This cage is attack-proofed!

Beautifly: We need to get out of here.

Meowth: But, how? This cage is attack-proofed!

Meganuim: Yeah!

Pikachu: We need help.

Normalia: I can help.

Everyone: Huh? (turns around) A Guardian Pet.

Normalia: I'm Normalia. Nice to meet you.

Everyone: Hey, Normalia!

Normalia: (serious side) Shh... we don't want Team Rocket to notice me.

Pikachu: Huh?

Beautifly: You change.

Normalia: (normal) Sorry... I have two sides. My pink eye is my playful side. While my purple eye is my serious side.

Meganium: I could tell.

Normalia: Now, I'm going to break you out. Slash. (slashes bars and broken it in half)

Pikachu: Thanks.

Normalia: You're welcome.

Jesse: Hey! They're escaping!

James: Huh?! Come back!

Meowth: Yeah!

Pikachu: No way! Electro Ball! (throws ball of electricity at Team Rocket)

Meowth: I'll take care of this! Fury Swipes! (slashes Electro ball in half)

Beautifly: Gust! (blows Team Rocket)

James: I got this! Go, Weezing!

Weezing appears.

Weezing: Weezing!

James: Use SmokeScreen, Weezing!

Weezing: SmokeScreen!

Everyone: (screams) (coughs)

Jesse: Now's our chance! Get them! (charges at them)

Everyone: (screams)

Sakura: Shield!

Shield appears and protects the Pokemon.

Team Rocket: Huh?!

Jesse: What the...?

Sakura: Hey!

Team Rocket: It's the twerps!

Jesse: How did you find us?!

Jasmine: The trees told me where you were heading.

James: The trees were talking to you?

Team Rocket: (laughs) That's ridiculous!

Jasmine: Laugh all you want.

Tino: Yeah! (bites Jesse's shoes)

Jesse: (screams) That hurts! Why you...!

Tigrera: Don't hurt my brother! (scratches Jesse's face)

Jesse: (screams) OW! You'll pay for this!

Tigrera: Bring it! I'm ready!

Jesse: (growls) Arbok, squeeze that Tiger to death!

Arbok: Right!

Jasmine: Oh, no you don't! (kicks Arbok)

Arbok: (screams)

Jesse: HEY! YOU CAN'T KICK MY ARBOK!

Jasmine: Yes! I can!

James: Weezing, use SmokeScreen!

Weezing: SmokeScreen!

Kluke: Beautifly, blow all the smoke away!

Beautifly: Okay! (blows smoke away)

Sakura: Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!

Pikachu: Thunderbolt!

Team Rocket: (screams) TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN! (ding)

Everyone: We did it!

Normalia: Of course, you did!

Tigrera: Oh. Hello, Normalia.

Kayla: Normalia?

Wanda: Normalia is a Guardian Pet that has two sides; One playful, one serious.

Kayla: Nice to meet you, Normalia.

Normalia: I heard so much about your travels and that you're going to defeat King Gorge. Right?

Everyone: Yeah!

Normalia: (serious side) Well, I decided to come with you.

Kayla: Really?

Normalia: (serious side) Yes.

Kayla: Well, we'll come with you, too! Please, Twilight?

Labra: Pretty please~labu?

Twilight: Sure!

Kayla: Yeah! We're going on an adventure!

Labra: Yeah~labu!

Everyone: (laughs)

So, Kayla, Labra, and Meowth joins the group.


	8. Chapter 8: Code Lyoko

Anime All-Star

Chapter 8: Code Lyoko

_At the Ship... _

Kayla: (groans) I can't believe King Gorge went too far!

Labra: Yeah~labu!

Twilight: Well, they're has to be the reason why he's doing this!

Hoothoot: But, how?

Twilight: Well, we'll have to wait and see.

_At the Kadic Academy... _

Kadic Junior High School, also known as Kadic Academy, is a combined junior high and high school located in Sceaux, a suburb of Paris, in France. It is heavily based on Collège (junior high school) or Lycée (high school) Lakanal, a real school in Sceaux. The name "Kadic" is a tribute to the American novelist, Philip Kindred Dick - also known as Philip K. Dick, which sounds similar to Kadic. Kadic Academy is where Lyoko Warriors attend school, as well as a multitude of other characters in the show, and it is the main setting to the show, other than the Factory. The school was built in the early 1900s, as stated in the episode Is Anybody Out There?, though the novels claim the school was actually built in the 1870s. Kadic is made up of various buildings, most of them connected to one another, others not. These buildings include the Dormitory Building, the Science Building, the Cafeteria, Administrative Building, and various other locations. Kadic also has a Park, a Track and a Recreation Room (opened in Wreck Room) for the students in their free time. Kadic is a boarding school, and therefore, the majority the students live there, though a number of local students, including Yumi, commute to it as if it were a normal school. Classes occur 6 days a week, according to Ulrich, and there are no classes on holidays, Sundays, or Saturday Afternoons. Students are allowed to leave the grounds with permission. The Sewers connect it to the Factory. There are various entrances to the Sewers as well, though the one in the Park is the most used. There is also a tunnel from the Gym. The school is also racially and culturally diverse, containing many people who are French-African or those of Japanese, Chinese, German, Turkish, Italian, and Indian origin. The school hosts runs a number of clubs, ranging from the Pencak Silat classes taken by Ulrich and Yumi (and taught by Jim) to the film club run by Pierre Chardin, of which Odd is a member. Other clubs include the photo club and the drama club. Kadic also has its own paper, dubbed the Kadic News, run by Milly and Tamiya. Jean-Pierre Delmas is the principal and Jim Morales is the campus supervisor, one of Mr. Delmas's advisers, perhaps a former student. Suzanne Hertz is the other adviser, in which she replaced Franz Hopper as science teacher after he mysteriously disappeared in 1994. As with most schools, Kadic Academy has a very strict policy on the teachers, usually for the safety and protection of both teachers and students. This policy was violated in the episode Code: Earth, when Jim pushed Jeremie down a stairwell to get him to stop running, breaking his ankle. Jim was subsequently fired by Jean-Pierre Delmas because of the policy violation. The school is a private school, and therefore it costs a lot of money to go there, it has the right to select its students, and is funded in whole or in part by charging students' tuition, rather than relying on mandatory taxation through public (government) funding.

Ulrich: Aw... finally, schools' done.

Ulrich Stern is a character on Team Lyoko from the French animated television series Code Lyoko. His romantic love interest is Yumi, whom he falls in love with during the series and often finds himself dealing with his romantic feelings for her. Ulrich is the tallest member of the group, with scruffy-looking dark brown hair and dark eyes. In the first three seasons, he wears a vest with a shirt over the top and cargo pants, all in shades of green, with trainers. After season three, his outfit changes to a dark green shirt, army jacket and blue jeans. On Lyoko, Ulrich's form is similar to that of a Samurai, with an Oni drawn on his back and a single Katana sheathed on his left hip. In the fourth season, this changes to a yellow and brown body suit, he also gets a second Katana and they are both sheathed on his back. Ulrich lives on the Kadic Academy campus, sharing a room with Odd and his dog, Kiwi. Although he is a fairly withdrawn individual, he has a fair few friends and is even the object of affection for many girls in the school - mainly for his looks, athletic ability and alluring personality. The most notable is Elisabeth "Sissi" Delmas, who has strong affections for Ulrich and is the most persistent of his admirers, often leading to trouble for the rest of the gang. His strong feelings for Yumi, however, keeps him oblivious from any other romantic attention. On Lyoko, Ulrich is an extremely effective warrior and is often known to be the best fighter among the group, which is shown in several episodes. With his saber, he can destroy any monster in close combat as well as deflect attacks. Ulrich practices Pencak Silat (an Indonesian combat style permitting to strike any opponent), which becomes a great asset for him when defending against X.A.N.A.'s plots on both the real world and Lyoko. However, he trains harshly in all sports. He is probably the most dangerous of the gang, in both worlds, and not one schoolboy, even the strongest one, dares to attack him. He is in 8th grade for Seasons 1-2, 9th through Seasons 3-4, and 11th as of Evolution. Ulrich is the introvert of the group. He doesn't say much about his personal life and is evasive when someone asks him about himself or his family. He seems to have trouble opening up to people and hides his feelings in order to use them all the more explosively in action. Whenever someone is in danger, his feelings tend to surface very quickly. The first example of this is in the episode Killer Music, when Odd is sent to the hospital and later on slips into a coma and Ulrich blames himself for not being there when Odd had needed him. A similar situation occurs in the second season episode Cold War, when Yumi is trapped under a fallen tree during a blizzard and he cries as he tells her that he needs her while holding her, after several failed attempts to free her, and screams when she appears to have died. Though on the outside, Ulrich appears to be fairly emotionally strong, he deals with hidden issues few could understand. One cause of this are his parents, who are very hard to please and have high expectations of their son. In Zero Gravity Zone, Jeremie berates Ulrich for going to the soccer game instead of helping to fight X.A.N.A., yet Ulrich does not retaliate or change his mind. Odd explains his reasoning after he leaves the room that Ulrich wants to go because he doesn't want to disappoint his parents, especially his perfectionist father who is a businessman. This is later proven in Final Round, when Ulrich's father appears and berates him for his failing performance in school (and even insults his friends, accusing them of being a bad influence on him, despite having never met them). A clear example of his bad grades is when he receives a D- on a science test in Nobody in Particular and receives a F+ on a test in another episode (the plus being added "so he can do worse on another") despite having tried his sincere hardest to get a passing grade. In the second season episode Vertigo, it is discovered that Ulrich has vertigo, which is a chemical disorder that causes dizziness. He shows signs of it when attempting to climb a rock wall, which reveals the condition to his friends. It hasn't seemed to affect him before this point, except in the prequels, when he hesitates to slide down the ropes to the factory floor. Having vertigo does not seem to be a hindrance on Ulrich when on Lyoko, with the notable exception of the episode Bad Connection.

Odd: Yeah. Me and Kiwi are going to have some time together.

Odd Della Robbia is a protagonist and member of the Lyoko Warriors from the French animated television series Code Lyoko and its sequel series, Code Lyoko Evolution. Odd is, above all, a very special character, remarkably casual, bringing to the series his own bits of craziness. He clearly shows his complete nonchalance thanks to his look, which is a reflection of his personality. Always dressed in rose or purple, his blond hair always tinted in the front with a blaze of color and combed to a point (thanks to a ton of gel to hold it in place), and his individualistic clothes clearly indicate the cheery and mischievous person who resides within. Always in good humor whatever the circumstances, always in search of a new bit to play for his audience, or a good joke to use, combined with his small stature (somewhat relieved by his hairstyle) only makes him more remarkable. Of a nature not always very sensitive, he can sometimes become abrasive and hurtful to others, especially in the case of his enemy Sissi who is often the target of his jokes, and thereby his barbs. Very eccentric, he always surprises his friends with his novel attitudes and his sensitive side, which often astonishes them, but sometimes unnerves them too. Odd didn't always have spiked up hair. In X.A.N.A Awakens, before his adventures in Lyoko, he is introduced with his hair as flat and short. Aged 13, and in the same eighth grade class with his friends, he does not particularly shine with any extreme maturity, often behaving childishly. Life does not seem to him any more than a simple game, which also explains his scholastic difficulties. Producing always the appropriate behavior, whether in everyday life or in class, is difficult for him to do, especially while amusing himself at the same time. Happily for him, he can count on his friends to keep him on a level course. The only school classes that he bothers to pay attention to are the artistic subjects, in which he particularly excels. Having himself been born into a family of world-renowned artists, it is only natural that he would have inherited from his parents the curiosity and awareness that for him are so characteristic, aided also by his overly supportive parents. Odd is a little interested in everything, such as fashion, painting, and certain sports activities like juggling and even acrobatics (which serve as training for his expeditions on Lyoko). He seems to have a special interest in music, which shows up in a number of episodes. Without categorizing, he likes nearly all genres, but prefers rock music, which he considers a veritable cult and performs with the others on bass and guitar.

Jeremie: We can finally relaxed.

Jeremie Belpois (also spelled Jeremy Belpois) (pronounced as "Jerr-mee Bell-Pwah") is one of the main protagonists of Code Lyoko, and a Lyoko Warrior. Jeremie is 12 years old at the start of the series, but with the intellectual and scientific, gifted and talented mind of someone far beyond his years. He acts as the guide in Lyoko, since he is able to run the computer that no one else can (besides Aelita). It is also Jeremie's discovery of the Supercomputer that commences the group's quest to materialize Aelita into the real world, which is revealed in X.A.N.A. Awakens. He's noble, but sometimes has a short temper. He is also the most vulnerable to being possessed by X.A.N.A., the reason for his susceptibility is unknown, but it is believed that his lack of experience in fighting X.A.N.A's monsters on Lyoko may contribute to this. Jeremie is first introduced as part of Odd and Ulrich's class. He succeeds in every class, except Gym and Italian, and is considered a gifted student by a lot of teachers and the school psychologist, who decides that he needs to go to a special school for gifted children (as seen in Plagued). He is often considered, and sometimes for good reasons, the teachers' pet, and therefore he had few friends before befriending the rest of the Lyoko Warriors. Jealously looked upon by Herve, one of Sissi's group members, Jeremie is perceived as a boring and inaccessible intellectual by the other school kids, except his group of friends. Despite this, however, Jeremie's character is portrayed as a kind and compassionate, somewhat naïve individual, and his friends look up to his brains. Wearing simple clothes and big glasses, his clothes reflect his modest and discreet character. Nevertheless, Jeremie is nothing of a stereotype because, other than his academic performance, he has a really well asserted personality. His character can be compared to Yumi's, due to their stubbornness and devotion to studies. An introvert, Jeremie spends most of his time in front of his computer screen, under the friendly glance of Einstein, the portrait of whom hangs over his bed. He spends most of the series programming, and the viewer will often see him going without sleep at night, all to achieve the goal of freeing Aelita and destroying X.A.N.A. once and for all. If not working, he is often conversing with Aelita, for whom he develops particular feelings as they spend hours talking, with Jeremie enlightening her about the "real world" to prepare her for her future life on Earth. Jeremie, being the stereotypical nerd, in what he has in book smarts, he lacks in common knowledge. He sometimes tends to forget that there are others that are not as smart as him, making comments on the simplicity of the supercomputer to the other Warrior who couldn't possibly understand it with out detailed guidance (with the acception of Aelita and Laura). He can also be seen as a hot-head at times, as well as a workaholic, with defeating X.A.N.A. constantly on his mind, causing him to sometimes snap on the other warriors. He also appears to be very mature, despite being the youngest. Jeremie has various tools that aid him in his differing exploits, the most notable of which is his laptop, which he carries with him all the time in case there is a X.A.N.A. attack. It is one of his primary technological ports, the other two being the computer in his dorm and the interface at the Lab. In Evolution, he is also seen having a phone app, alerting him when their is an attack, and can also apparently use it to 'call' the lyoko warriors when they are in Lyoko, a Replika, or the Cortex. Despite being seemingly weaponless, Jeremie often has the equipment necessary to fight off the latest attack. He is known for making good use of the tools around his present location, such as in Plagued, where he discovered the X.A.N.A.-possessed rats' weakness - light - by using a common flashlight. He is also known to have an interest in building robots, a seen in Swarming Attack, The Robots, and Killer Music. Most of these droids are composed of various high-tech devices. Jeremie also has a radiation suit for unknown reasons. Where he gets the money to buy such expensive tools is unknown. Since most things Jeremie uses are immediately used and not tested, some of them inevitably fail. For example, his bee-distracting robot in Swarming Attack ran out of batteries, resulting in the near-death of Ulrich (who was saved by Yumi). His attempt to create a monster to keep X.A.N.A.'s monsters at bay, while Aelita deactivated towers, the Marabounta, also had disastrous results; almost suffocating Aelita in Lyoko. Also in Nobody in Particular, his program to virtualize things into Carthage is used on Ulrich, separating his body and mind, allowing X.A.N.A. to destroy most of the Core of Lyoko. His materialization program for Aelita also had various attempts, most of which had failed, until Code: Earth. Jeremie has shown his computing skills, by developing a wide variety of different Codes and Programs, that have both helped and hindered the success of Team Lyoko. In Tip-Top Shape, Jeremie began to experiment with towers by activating them - when he does, the aura around the tower turns green. Jeremie has only managed to activate towers three times, each of which was attacked by X.A.N.A. Also in Tip-Top Shape, X.A.N.A. took over the tower, that Jeremie was using to give Odd powers against Yolanda Perraudin. In Revelation, X.A.N.A. attempted to take over the tower Jeremie and Aelita were using to decode Franz Hopper's Diary. This attack, however, was thwarted by Franz Hopper himself. In Double Take, Jeremie activated a tower to create a clone of himself. X.A.N.A. used William Dunbar to attack and possess the tower, so he could control it, but the tower was deactivated by Aelita, and then reactivated by Jeremie, so they could create a copy of William so that the principal of Kadic did not investigate the real William's disappearance. Like Aelita, Jeremie uses a scooter to get to and from the Factory, but unlike the rest of the group, he is a bit afraid of jumping over the obstacles in the sewers.

Aelita: Well, we all need a break, Jeremie.

Aelita Schaeffer (also known as Aelita Hopper, Aelita Stones, and Maya) is a human-turned virtual being, and the daughter of Franz Hopper. She is the only girl in Lyoko (as only one exists), and one of the members of Team Lyoko. However, Aelita differs from the other members of Team Lyoko in that she is deeply linked with Lyoko, as she remained as a guardian of the virtual world for ten years after being virtualized by her father, Franz Hopper. Jeremie would later discover Lyoko, and in turn, Aelita (and X.A.N.A.) after turning on the Supercomputer. Aelita's hair is pink on Lyoko and in the real world. Aelita wears different outfits at different times on Earth. Her daytime/outside outfit in the first season is a maroon skirt, yellow shirt and a dark pink jacket. In the second and third season, she wears a dark pink jumper dress over a light pink hooded long sleeved shirt with two fuzzy pull strings and pink knee boots. In season 4, her outfit consists of a dark purple dress that comes to her knees and light pink Quarter length leggings underneath. Her night clothes consist of white socks (sometimes; almost always she goes barefoot) and an over sized pink t-shirt with a red letter A on the front. On Lyoko, her ears are pointed, like an elf's. Her left ear has a small dangle earring that looks like a fishing lure. Her Lyoko ID card shows a picture of her face and body as do the rest of them. She also has light pink, maroon-edged sleeveless covering her lower arms. For the first three seasons, Aelita's Lyoko attire consists of a light pink-and-white mini skirt and a matching top that go over trousers and a long shirt that are both off-white, and matching shoes. In the fourth season, Aelita receives a new pink form-fitting suit on Lyoko, which has a pair of retractable energy wings that enable Aelita to fly. She is in 8th grade for Seasons 1-2 and in 9th through Seasons 3-4. In Season 1 she is 12 (being skipped ahead). In Seasons 2-4 she is 13 (though it mentions in episode 37 that she is still 12). In Evolution, she should be 14-15 starting in the 11th grade. Aelita is quite smart and intelligent beyond her years, shows kindness, generosity and compassion towards her friends, but is also quick-witted; she is good at making up insults for Sissi (as seen in Unchartered Territory) and good at outsmarting monsters on Lyoko. However, as the second youngest (physically) of the five children, she is also the most naive; during her first encounters with Earth her feelings were easily hurt and she was easily swayed by others, most notably Sissi. With the support of her friends she adapts to her new environment quickly however, and her maturity progresses throughout the series. Aelita always blushes when she talks about something secretive with Jeremie and her. She is Jeremie's love interest. She loves music and is a great D.J because her father used to play piano for her. Being a talented D.J, the Subdigitals decided for her to perform as the opening act for their concerts, as seen in Music To Soothe the Savage Beast. She also played tunes at a school dance in Final Mix. William stated that she was really incredible.

Yumi: Yeah. Aelita's right.

Yumi Ishiyama is a highly valued member of the Lyoko Warriors. She is considered the maturest of the group, being a year older than the rest of them (beside William), and takes care of the younger members. She is both Ulrich's and William's romantic love interest, and Aelita Schaeffer's closest friend. In regard to Yumi's personality who is shown to always prefer black clothes. Basically its the american goth look, black sweater, black pants, and black boots. Her season 4 outfit is like her sports clothes. Dark gray blouse, gray pants. She wears the same boots as in season 1-3. (this being seen in Cold Sweat where when an embarrassing childhood Halloween photo of her is seen, she is wearing big black boots in the picture) she inspires coldness and distance at first glance. Rather abrupt and often of a sarcastic humor, she can seem particularly stiff and ironic. But this appearance exists only to hide her generous and sensitive inner nature, because behind this mask hides a being filled with warmth and with human qualities such as kindness, helpfulness, delicacy and sincerity. Yumi is shown to prefer getting acquainted and knowing people first before opening up to them, but once trust is established, she assumes a limitless fidelity towards the people whom she likes. A fine observer, she is adept at understanding people and emotion. Good at sports, very smart (as seen by her responses to difficult situations), a hundred percent natural, she is the perfect opposite of Sissi and is very popular, although she seems oblivious to it. Also differing from girls her age, she rather prefers the company of boys, with the only girl she is shown to be close with is Aelita. Yumi is also a very applied pupil, who excels particularly in the literary subjects. Considered as having a great scholastic potential, she has the respect and trust of her professors which can be seen throughout the series. She is the only one of the group living off-campus, the others being dormitory residents. Socially, her relationships do not seem to preoccupy her much, she seems to pay real attention only to her inner group of friends. While some schoolmates admire her when others despise her, she pays no attention rather focusing her attention only on her group of friends. She is shown to be very popular among boys who are interested in her, enticed by her natural and cryptic beauty. Yumi, however, often kindly rejects any attempt on their part. Yumi is undoubtedly the most mature and the most thoughtful of the group. Naturally warranting respect, her opinion is always taken into account. She always acts within the group as defending others: it is she who makes important decisions on the group's direction, and it is to her that they come for advice. Aside from her complicated romance with Ulrich, one of Yumi's other main character focuses is her parents rather unstable marriage, which has proven to be a major strain on her from time to time. Her father and mother can often be heard bickering in the background whenever an episode takes a focus on her home, and at one point, her father even left the house and shortly resided with a co-worker from work which took place in Laughing Fit. This is shown to have had a major strain on Yumi as she struggled to understand why her parents were arguing in the first place. Although it is often dismissed, she is seen to have a small attraction to William which is often seen at many points in the series. Despite this, Yumi claims he is nothing more than just a friend. These feelings are never ventured, however, rather than just a minor attraction. On Lyoko, Yumi is virtualized in geisha form before her avatar is soon re-designed as a ninja in season 4. Equipped with formidable metallic fans with defensive properties (acting as shields) and also as offensive missiles, she proves to be a considerable adversary against the monsters of X.A.N.A. Along with her sharp fans used like ninja stars, she also has telekinetic powers for making life difficult for the henchmen of the computer villain. It is realized in the first 3 seasons that using her telekinetic power on Lyoko is painful and can easily and quickly exhaust her. But soon, in season 4, this proved to be no longer an issue with her new Lyoko design. Yumi, like Ulrich, has a strong interest in Pencak Silat which is very useful in battles on Lyoko and is shown to excel in the art. She is seen regularly practicing moves with Ulrich or in a professiona class at Kadic. Outside of Lyoko, Yumi seems like one of the more normal characters. Having a normal family with regular sibling rivalry. Other that the Lyoko Warriors, Yumi is more or less a wall flower, often secluding herself from others despite having potential for popularity. Yumi is in ninth grade for seasons one and two and in the 10th grade in seasons three and four. In the first three seasons, she was fourteen years old, but had turned fifteen in Lab Rat. This implies that Yumi is now sixteen years old, as Code Lyoko Evolution takes place one whole year after the original series.

Her Jewelpet partner is Diana. Diana (ダイアナ Daiana?) is a Dark Magic using Jewelpet who serves as an Antagonist in the first two Jewelpet series. She, alongside Dian, serves as the main antagonist in the first series and then became the Jewelpet Partner of Alma Jinnai in Twinkle. Diana is described to be a black Munchkin with white paws and a white hair fluff on her head. Usually, she wears a lace-trimmed pink waistcoat, a pink bow, and a heart-shaped Diamond necklace. Diana's Jewel Charm is colored Black and Pink. The shape of her Jewel Charm is like a house and has small Diamond shapes on it. Diana is selfish and boastful in her outside traits but the truth is she is very kind she is always with Alma Jinnai in Jewelpet Twinkle.

Her Pokemon partner is Umbreon. Umbreon has a sleek black body with four slender legs and crimson eyes. There are two pairs of pointed teeth visible when its mouth is open, one in the upper jaw and one in the lower. It has long pointed ears and a bushy tail, each with a yellow band around them. Its forehead and legs have yellow rings on them. Its yellow markings glow at night and strike fear into anyone nearby. It hides in the darkness while waiting for its opponents, and its yellow rings glow when it leaps to attack. It is also capable of spraying a poisonous sweat whenever it gets agitated. This Pokémon is rare in the wild, and is more often found in urban areas under the care of people.

Diana and Umbreon: Yumi!

Yumi: Hey, guys.

Diana: Finally, schools' out!

Umbreon: Yeah!

Yumi: I know. Anyway, what should we do tomorrow?

Jeremie: No idea. We'll call you if anything. Bye.

Everyone: Bye.

_With Twilight... _

Rarity: I can't believe we're in France.

Garnet: Me, either! We should visit Paris.

Together: The City of Love! The most romantic place to go!

Twilight: I know you're excited. But, we have to stay focus on the mission.

Rarity: Than, can we go shopping?

Garnet: Please, please, please!

Twilight: (sighs) Okay. But, AFTER the mission. Got it?

Rarity: Got it!

Sakura: So, where's the next Guardian Pet or the next Pokemon Ranger?

Twilight: Well, the radar says the next Guardian Pet and the next Pokemon Ranger is here.

Pinkie Pie: (singing) Let's go and find the next Guardian Pet and the next Pokemon Ranger. We'll defeat King Gorge before we'll be slaves.

Everyone: (sighs) Pinkie...

_With Yumi... _

Yumi: It's going to be dark soon. Let's hurry up.

Diana and Umbreon: Right!

Suddenly,...

Yumi and Twilight accidentally bump into each other.

Yumi: Sorry. I didn't look where I was going.

Twilight: That's okay! My name is Twilight. This is my pet dog Spike, Axew, and my partner, Hoothoot.

Hoothoot and Axew: Hello!

Twilight: These are my friends, AppleJack, Herdier, Fluttershy, Bunnelby, Pinkie Pie, Sandile, Rarity, Purugly, Rainbow Dash, Shuckle, Sakura, Ruby, Pikachu, Kluke, Garnet, Beautifly, Jasmine, Sapphie, Meganuim, and Kayle, Labra, and Meowth.

Everyone: Hi!

Yumi: Hi. My name is Yumi Ishiyama. This is Diana and Umbreon.

Diana and Umbreon: Nice to meet you.

Sakura: So, you're going home?

Yumi: Yeah. It's my last day of school. Are you tourists?

Rarity: Yes we are. Right now, we're very tired and just needed a place to sleep.

Yumi: Well, I can let you sleep at my house for one night.

Rarity: Thank you. We really appreciate your offer.

Yumi: No problem. C'mon, I'll take you to my house.

Everyone: Okay. (follows the trio to her house)

_At Yumi's House..._

Hiroki Ishiyama is Yumi's younger brother and a sixth grader at Kadic since season 3. Although Yumi is usually annoyed by Hiroki, she still loves him, as shown on numerous occasions. He is the son of Mr. and Mrs. Ishiyama. Like his parents, he is a recurring character in the show. Hiroki is usually portayed as a typical bratty brother. He is portayed to be a somewhat mean to Yumi, but in a brotherly kind of way. He will usually help Yumi in exchange for her doing him favors, such as doing his homework for him. He loves to ask Yumi "if she is dating ulrich?" He is shown to deeply care about Yumi when she is in danger. He is shown to be madly in love with Milly, but does not know how to act on these feelings.

Hiroki: Is dinner done yet? I'm starving.

Mr. Takeho Ishiyama and Mrs. Akiko Ishiyama are Yumi's and Hiroki's parents. They are of Japanese descent and are usually loving parents. They often worry about their daughter and her late nights out as seen in A Great Day and Exploration. This theme is revisited throughout the series. Their relationship is, at times, rocky, and they can be seen bickering during the series. They even once temporarily separated in Laughing Fit, but they get back together thanks to Yumi and Ulrich. In The Chips Are Down, Mr. Ishiyama had lost his job and the family almost moved back to Kyoto, Japan, but he found another job and they were able to stay in France. Akiko Ishiyama is apparently attached to her wardrobe, and would not leave for vacation in Holiday in the Fog without her favorite clothes. In fairness, this includes a set of antique samurai armor. They have had a rather shaky marriage, often getting into heated arguments. Mrs. Ishiyama has commented that she shouldn't have married a man from Tokyo. In the French version of Code Lyoko, Mr. Takeho Ishiyama's voice was either provided by Mathieu Moreau or Frederic Meaux. Mrs. Akiko Ishiyama was either voiced by Alexandra Correa or Nathalie Stas. The information as to who plays who is disputed. In English, he was played by David Gasman. In English, she was played by Jodi Forrest.

Takeho: Not yet!

Akiko: You must have patience, Hiroki.

Hiroki: (groans) Okay.

Yumi: (opens door) Hello.

Akiko: Hello, Yumi. How was your last day of school?

Yumi: Good. Oh, dad?

Takeho: Yes?

Yumi: Well, I bumped into some tourists and they needed a place to stay for tonight.

Takeho: Oh. Can't they just stay at a hotel?

Yumi: Well, they don't have enough money.

Takeho: Well, okay. But, as long as they don't make a huge mess.

Yumi: Okay.

Twilight's group opens the door.

Takeho: Oh, you must be the tourists.

Twilight: Yes. We'll only be here for one night.

Akiko: We already understand. I'm going to check if the food's done.

Everyone: Okay.

Rarity: Your house is very charming.

Takeho: Thank you. These represent our japanese culture and traditions.

Twilight: It really reminds me of Japan.

Takeho: Yeah.

Akiko: Dinners' done! (takes out food)

Everyone: Thank you!

Everyone eated their food and went to sleep in their bedrooms.

_The Next Day... _

Yumi: (yawns) Good morning.

Everyone: Good morning.

Yumi: Hm...

Sakura: Something wrong?

Yumi: Have you notice that it's too quiet today?

Twilight: You're right. It's WAY too quiet. (stands up)

Yumi: (opens door) Mom? Dad? Hiroki? Are you awake? I guess not.

Sakura: Maybe something terrible happened to them.

Ruby: That's HAS to be the reason. It HAS to be!

Yumi: How 'bout we'll go outside and look for them?

Everyone: Okay. (goes outside)

Kayla: Maybe we should biomerge!

Yumi: Why?

Jasmine: Just in case we run into enemies.

Yumi: Okay.

Together: Pokemon Biomerge!

Sakura: Pikachu! (puts Pikachu coin on Pokewatch)

Kluke: Beautifly! (puts Beautifly coin on Pokewatch)

Jasmine: Meganuim! (puts Meganuim coin on Pokewatch)

Kayla: Meowth! (puts Meowth coin on Pokewatch)

Yumi: Umbreon! (puts Umbreon coin on Pokewatch)

Together: Go!

Jewelpets: Puri Puri Purismu Jewelismu!

Ruby: Ruby!

Garnet: Garnet!

Sapphie: Sapphie!

Labra: Labra!

Diana: Diana!

Jewelpets: Jewel Flashu!

The screen was split to five. On Kayla's screen, it was a solar system-shaped heart. Gold coins appears and were sucked into it. A huge solar system-shaped heart surrounds Kayla and grown in size. She now wears a cream-colored suit, cream-colored cat paws shoes, and small cream-colored cat paws hands. She growns a tail and her hair is cream-colored with cat ears. Her eyes are now brown. A gold coin appears and lands on Kayla's head. She made a pose of jumping in the air with gold coins everywhere.

On Yumi's screen, it's a diamond heart. Than, the diamond heart is shattered into moon shards. A yellow moon appears and Yumi was under it. A shadow completely covered Yumi. She now wears long black shoes, a black dress, a big, and fat tail. Her hair is the same except she grows ears. Her eyes are still black. Than, yellow-gold strings appears and made into rings everywhere and glows. Her eyes flashed red. She made a pose of lying down under the moon.

Sakura: Human Pikachu!

Kluke: Human Beautifly!

Jasmine: Human Meganuim!

Kayla: Human Meowth!

Yumi: Human Umbreon!

Kayla: Wow! You look so cool, Yumi!

Yumi: Thanks. And do you always grows in size?

Kayla: Yup! I'm like this until we demerge!

Labra: Yeah~labu!

Suddenly,...

[RUMBLE]

Everyone: (screams)

Yumi: What's going on?!

Diana: Don't know!

Pinkie Pie: (shaking) Hey! My voice sounds funny!

Twilight: Pinkie! This is very serious!

Pinkie Pie: (shaking) Oh, okie-dokie-lokie!

Hoothoot: (sighs)

Yumi: (gasps) X.E.N.A!

Kayla: Are those monsters?!

Yumi: Yes. They're from X.E.N.A!

Twilight: X.E.N.A?

Spike: What's that?!

Yumi: X.E.N.A is a computer virus. It can go to the real world through wires. Me and my friends had fighting it before.

Sakura: But, did you get rid of it?!

Yumi: No. It keeps coming back.

Diana: No matter how many times we defeat it.

Twilight: Well, how are we supposed to get rid of this situation?!

Yumi: We have to go to the facility!

Kayla: Facility?!

Labra: What's that~labu?!

Diana: It's a secret place whenever X.E.N.A attacks.

Yumi: And I know the way to it. Follow me.

Everyone: Okay.

They reached the pie-hole.

Rarity: Do we have to go in there?

AppleJack: We have to, Rarity!

Yumi: It's the only way to reached the factory!

Rarity: (groans) Okay.

Everyone: (jumps in)

Rarity: Well, it's very stinky but very clean!

Yumi: Yeah. But, we have to use skateboards or scooters.

Sakura: I don't need that! I brought my custom-made skates.

Kluke: And I brought my motor-scooter.

Jasmine: Well, I'll try the skateboard.

Kayla: And I want to ride the scooter!

Yumi: Okay! Follow me.

Everyone follows Yumi and Diana to the facility. They used the elevator and it went to the computer room.

Pinkie Pie: Wowwe! Look at all this stuff!

Twilight: Pinkie! Don't touch!

Pinkie Pie: Why?

Twilight: You could messed something up.

Pinkie Pie: Oh, right! (laughs nervously)

Twilight: (sighs) Anyway, this is where one of your friends operate?

Yumi: Yes. It was Jeremy's job to operate the computer.

Twilight: Could I try it?

Yumi: Sure. Also, you need to wear headphones in order to talk to us.

Twilight: (sits on chair) Oh, right. (puts on headphones)

Diana: Now, we have to go downstairs. Us Jewelpets need to stay here. Along with the Guardian Pets.

Tino: Aw... I want to go!

Tigrera: Tino, it's too dangerous!

Tino: I know that! (groans)

Yumi: Let's go!

Everyone: Okay!

They used the elevator to go to the basement. It has three pillars.

Sakura: Wow! This is so cool!

Kayla: Yeah!

Kluke: So, this is the way to get to Lyoko?

Yumi: Yes. Lyoko is a virtualized world. So, these are the only way.

Jasmine: But, there's only three pillars.

Yumi: I know. Only three people can go there.

Sakura: Well, me, Kluke, and Jasmine can go in there. Than, it's you and Kayla.

Kluke: Good idea.

Jasmine: Let's do that!

Sakura, Kluke, and Jasmine went inside the pillars.

Yumi: Okay, Twilight. You need to pressed the ''Shift'' key and say ''Scanning [NAME]''.

Twilight: Okay. Scanning, Sakura. Scanning, Kluke. Scanning, Jasmine.

Yumi: Than, pressed ''Enter''.

Twilight: Enter.

Sakura, Kluke, and Jasmine are send to Lyoko.

Sakura: Awesome!

Kluke: We're in 3D!

Jasmine: Not bad!

Yumi: Now, it's our turn!

Kayla: Right!

Yumi and Kayla stepped in the pillars.

Twilight: Scanning, Kayla. Scanning, Yumi. Enter.

Yumi and Kayla are sent to Lyoko.

Kayla: Cool!

Yumi: Yeah. Anyway, everybody, listen. All we have to do is to deactivate the tower.

Sakura: Where is the tower?

Yumi: Straight ahead. (points to tower) But first, we have to defeat X.E.N.A's army.

Everyone: Right!

Everyone attacks X.E.N.A's army until they reached the tower.

Yumi: Huh? A wolf?!

They saw Wolfe. Wolfe wears crystallzed-yellow moon-shaped armor and has the moon-shaped mark on his head. He's serious, intelligent, and has determination. He never gives up and acts like a soldier.

Wolfe: Well, I'm no ordinary wolf.

Sakura: It's a Guardian Pet.

Wolfe: The name's Wolfe, madame. Thou come to thy tower?

Yumi: Um... yes!

Wolfe: Well, thou may enter.

Yumi: Okay. I'll go in. (enters tower) Okay. Now, you need to reverse it. Press ''Enter''.

Twilight: Okay. (pressed ''Enter'')

Than, X.E.N.A's army disappears.

Kayla: Look! It's back to normal!

Yumi: Good! Now, send us back.

Twilight: Okay. Devirtualized, Sakura. Devirtualized, Kluke. Devirtualized, Jasmine.

Sakura, Kluke, and Jasmine returns.

Yumi: You're coming with me.

Wolfe: Right, Madame Yumi!

Yumi: Don't say that.

Twilight: Devirtualized, Kayla. Devirtualized, Yumi. Devirtualized, Wolfe.

Kayla, Yumi, and Wolfe returns.

Sakura: (returns to normal) That was fun! Can we do it again?!

Everyone: (returns to normal) No!

Sakura: Okay!

Yumi: (returns to normal) Well, me, Diana, and Umbreon decided to come with you!

Sakura: Yeah! (hugs Yumi)

Yumi: Don't!

Everyone: (hugs Yumi)

Yumi: (sighs)


End file.
